


Utopía

by Hadali23



Series: No todo es tradición [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Knives Out (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bottom Tony Stark, Crying, Depressing, Difficult Decisions, Dom/sub, F/M, Harry Potter Has Issues, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Harry, Omega Tony, Omega Verse, Pack Family, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Violence, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve, Relationship Problems, Sad, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Stony - Freeform, Sub Tony, Sub Tony Stark, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Top Steve Rogers, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 61,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadali23/pseuds/Hadali23
Summary: Es difícil dejar atrás ciertas tradiciones, sobre todo aquellas que permanecieron por más de 200 años. El mundo a cambiado y revolucionado, pero las costumbres nunca se olvidan. A veces el cambio no siempre es bueno, y  el pasado nunca fue blanco. La nuevo tiende a fracasar y lo viejo prevalece. Todos tienen un lugar en la cadena, un lugar que no debería cambiar, por el bien de las manadas, por el bien del futuro.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Clint Barton/Tony Stark, Everett Ross/Stephen Strange, Harley Keener & Johnny Storm, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Ransom Drysdale, Harley Keener & Steve Rogers, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harry Potter & Tony Stark, Howard Stark & Tony Stark, Howard Stark/Maria Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Johnny Storm, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Ransom Drysdale & Johnny Storm, Ransom Drysdale & Peter Parker, Ransom Drysdale & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Johnny Storm, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Johnny Storm, Tony Stark/Sam Wilson, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: No todo es tradición [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875793
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> En esta ocasión decidí hacer algo nuevo...y para ser honesta no tengo idea de a donde va a conducir, espero que le den una oportunidad y les guste. Parte de la trama será algo nuevo para mi e intentaré que funcione jeje por si acaso me atrevo a señalar este fic como Mature.
> 
> Si bien utilizare algunos personajes de otros Fandoms toda la historia se generara en el universo de Marvel, aun no estoy segura si agregar el universo mágico, será cuestión de como vaya la historia y en cuanto a ciertos héroes...tengo que pensarlo bastantes pero ya veremos ;)

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

Los gritos y sollozos se escuchaban por toda la sala, la camilla era rápidamente empujada por varias enfermeras.

-¿Situación?

Un doctor se acercó, recibió el expediente y comenzó a leer caminando junto a ellos.

-Entró a labor de parto

-Faltan 2 meses

-Hubo una complicación

-…por favor, por favor, por favor, mis bebés, mis bebés…-la voz susurrante del Omega fue ignorada, o simplemente necesitaban concentrarse en el problema

-¿Complicación?-el doctor ya estaba revisando los signos del Omega

-Lazo roto

-Fue abandonado

-Deceso, en realidad-corrigió una de las enfermeras

La realidad golpeó al doctor, suerte para ellos que eran Betas y las feromonas del Omega no les afectaba como debía.

-¡Necesitamos un quirófano! ¡Abran paso! ¡Tenemos que sacar a los bebés antes de perderles!

-¡Mis bebés! por favor sálvales ¡por favor sálvales!

.

.

.

-¿Familiares de Anthony Stark?

Un hombre de edad madura se levantó rápidamente, llevaba un traje oscuro formal y lujoso, a su lado vistiendo un traje mucho menos llamativo y café le siguió un Beta de edad un poco mayor.

-¿Y los cachorros?

-¡Señor Stark!-la Beta chilló al ver al Alfa

-Si ¿y los cachorros?

La enfermera titubeó, mirando algo espantada y sorprendida al Alfa, tragó dando un paso atrás.

-Le…le están haciendo…haciendo los estudios, señor

-Bien ¿Qué tiempo tardaran?

-Aproximadamente 20 minutos, puede pasar a ver a…

-20 minutos… ¡20 minutos!

La mujer se encogió ahogando un grito ante la desesperación en el hombre.

-Es…es lo que lleva la prueba…pero puede…puede pasar por…con su…su hijo

-¿Anthony?-gruñó-si veo a ese tonto voy a matarle ¿acaso no pudo esperar? ¡si algo les pasa a mis nietos se las vera conmigo!

-¿Señor Stark?-un hombre de cabello castaño alto y con gafas se acercó-soy el doctor Everett, me complace informarle que su hijo se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud a pesar de las…lamentables circunstancias

-¿Cómo están los cachorros?

-¡Ah!-el Beta sonrió-felicidades, dos saludables Omegas señor

-¿Omegas? ¿ambos?

-Así es señor y…

-¿Esta seguro?

El Beta parpadeó sin comprender la pregunta.

-Por…supuesto señor, los dos cachorros se encuentran en perfecto estado de salud a pesar de su nacimiento prematuro, ambos se encuentran ya en la habitación de su hijo ¿gusta ir a..?

-¿Qué habitación?

-Habitación 113 y…¡señor espere!

.

.

.

-Señor ¿cree que es…?

-Son Omegas, Anthony sabia mi opinión al respecto, tiene a los otros dos, dos fuertes Alfas, no necesito a esos otros

-Pero el señor Rogers…

-Steven habría estado de acuerdo

-Señor…

-Ambos niños nacieron muertos, esa es la historia, que Antony se conforme con los que tiene ya, dos Omegas más serian una falta de tiempo y no necesito más _perras_ por cuidar

-Yo…lo que usted diga, señor

-¿Te aseguraste de borrar toda evidencia?

-¿Qué evidencia señor? los médicos ya traerán las urnas

-Bien, es lo mejor Jarvis, tendré suficiente con la depresión de Anthony, a buena hora Rogers tenia que morir, Alfa inútil

-¿Le dirá a la señora, señor?

-¿Maria?-resopló-que agradezca que le dejo ver a los cachorros y Anthony, pero después de hoy se va a su casa

-Es…muy amable de su parte…

-Solo por unos días Jarvis, después los cachorros regresan a casa, solo Dios sabe lo que Anthony les enseñara, inútil igual que su madre

-Por…supuesto, señor

.

.

.

-Tones…

El Omega se acurrucó en su nido, respirando el aroma de su Alfa mientras sus dos cachorros descansaban a su lado, dos pequeños mamelucos eran fuertemente sostenidos en sus brazos.

-¡Oh Tones….!

-¿Tony?

La entrada del Omega castaño alto fue lo que necesito para quebrarse en un llanto silencioso.

-¡Oh Tony…! lo siento mucho yo…es mi culpa y…perdóname, yo…yo debí…perdóname por favor

Rhodey fue quien lo sostuvo en sus brazos, tratando de acallar los repentinos sollozos que lograban escapar de los labios del Omega, Bucky en cambio se arrodillo, tomando las manos de su amigo al mismo tiempo que trataba de contener el llanto.

-Es mi culpa, perdóname por favor, es mi culpa, no debía…no tenia que…perdóname Tony

-Shh…te tengo, aquí te tengo

Un bajo y agudo sonido se escucho, ambos amigos se encogieron ante ello, Rhodey respiró hondo tratando de mantenerse relajado ante la llamada del Omega, llamada enviada a su Alfa y el cual no llegaría, sus brazos se cerraron más entorno a su amigo.

-Esta bien Tony, esta bien…te tengo, te tengo

-¡¿Bucky?! ¡¿Rhodey?!

Un alfa más apreció, llevaba consigo una maleta enorme y parecía algo asustado.

-Esta bien Sam, estoy bien yo…fue solo…Tony es…

El nombrado suspiró, entrando e hincándose junto a su compañero, paso una mano por el cabello del lloroso Omega.

-Todo estará bien Tony, no estas solo, estamos aquí

-Tenemos que irnos-susurró Rhodey tras unos minutos después-Howard vendrá pronto

-De acuerdo

Sam se levantó, abriendo cajones y armarios sacando ropa y guardándola en la gran maleta.

-Llevo…

-Si, la necesitara mientras se va acostumbrando

-Entonces iré por otra…

-Guárdala ahí mismo Sam-Bucky se incorporó, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano el rostro y acercándose a los cachorros-no podemos perder más tiempo

Tony se quedó dormido en los brazos de su amigo, los otros tres prepararon todo, Bucky envolvió a los cachorros entre las prendas que formaban el pequeño nido de la cama y los tomo en brazos.

-Esta todo listo

La combi azul marino estacionada fuera del edificio fue abordada, poco llamativa, justo lo que necesitaban.

-¿Y bien?

Arrancaron adentrándose al trafico.

-Natasha me paso su dirección, Misuri, a dos horas de la ciudad al norte

-¿Esta segura que Clint…?

-Clint dijo que no había problema, su hermana estaba dispuesta a ayudarnos, además de ser un sitio conocido solo por nosotros

-¿No estaba en su expediente?

-No, Clint no quería involucrar a su hermana en esto, se lo comento a Steve y él le apoyo, si algún día lo descubrían entonces Steve asumiría la culpa

-Como si fueran a castigarle

-Lo sé…

-¿Qué hay de…?

-Strange habló con Bruce, le dió la información, aunque desafortunadamente Howard fue lo suficientemente astuto para borrar toda evidencia, Everett apenas consiguió una dirección

-¿Y?

-No, sospecho que fue más una distracción, aunque él y Helen ya están investigando, suerte para nosotros y Clint logró convencer al chaval de Coulson

-Con lo coladito que esta por él no dudo que lo consiguiera

-Si bueno…

-¿Quién…?

-Yo me quedare con él

-Rhodey…

-Necesita un Alfa, y soy con quien más confía después de Steve, me necesita

-¿Le diras…?

-Dependerá de como lo vea, pero sí, en algún momento tendrá que enterarse

-No puedo creer como Howard fue tan…

-Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada, mantendremos a Tony y los cachorros escondidos hasta que sea necesario y ustedes encárguense de encontrar a los otros dos, ese Alfa será idiota, si no fuera por el suero entonces ya habría muerto

-Sabes que no seria así

Rhodey suspiró, bajando la mirada al rostro de su amigo, el rastro de lágrimas aun era fresco, y bueno, sus ojos rojos e hinchados poco podían pasar desapercibidos.

-Nos mantendremos alertas, Natasha y Clint están a cargo de su búsqueda…pero nuestra prioridad son los cachorros, de una u otra forma…creo que la búsqueda de Steve puede esperar

-No esta muerto

-Lo sé, pero tampoco sabemos si sobreviva

-Tony es primero

-En cuanto Fury tome el cargo entonces nos iremos

-¿De verdad crees que es lo mejor?

-A Steve le habría gustado ¿lo olvidas? somos una manada y como tal debemos protegernos, proteger al Omega de nuestra manada, hasta que regrese el Alfa

-Tony tiene que mejorar

-Y lo hará, él lo hará…lo sé


	2. 1

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

Rhodey suspiró agotado, cerrando los ojos y apretando el puente de sus nariz cuando los gritos se escucharon.

-¡Mamá!

Volteó a ver a Tony quien descansaba en el improvisado nido que habían logrado formar Sam y él tratando de tomar al mínimo las prendas de su Alfa.

-¡Jhonny! ¡Ransom!

-Iré yo-Sam susurró, dejando a medias la maleta apresurándose a bajar y a ayudar a su Omega

Los _terribles dos_ le llamaban, pero Rhodey sospechaba que no era solo eso, la ausencia en el vinculo de su padre y la baja autoestima de su madre afectaba a los cachorros, pero como culpar a Tony cuando seguramente debía sentirse tan… _vacío_.

Un día, solo eso le permitiría antes de obligarle a continuar, sí, con todo el dolor de su corazón se vería en la necesidad de levantar al Omega y ordenarle continuar, si él estaba mal el resto igual, no podían permitirse el lujo de que la manada se rompiera ahora que estaba en construcción, Steve no habría sido feliz si Tony simplemente se dejaba morir, si ellos le permitían morir.

Un nuevo grito y luego el llanto, negó, definitivamente si esos dos pensaban tener algún día hijos, que dios los amparara porque no tenían la menor idea de como tratar con niños. Una última mirada a su amigo-hermano, y bajo entrecerrando la puerta. La escena que encontró fue algo…bizarra.

El pequeño Jonathan se encontraba tirado en el suelo llorando mientras aventaba todo lo que tenia a la mano a Bucky, mientras su gemelo, Ransom, gritaba y pataleaba, pateando de vez en cuando a Sam en el estomago exigiendo que le bajaran.

-Es bueno saber que lo tiene bajo control

-¡Rhodey! ¿un poco de ayuda?

Rodó los ojos, se acercó a Jonathan y lo cargó, le dejó en el corral vacío que afortunadamente Bucky había logrado armar, y después se dirigió al mayor de los cachorros, le alejo de Sam y sujeto sus piernas antes de que se le ocurriera golpearle igual.

-Es suficiente Ransom-el grito que soltó debió reventar algún tímpano, contuvo una mueca-Ransom hablo en serio, basta, tu madre esta descansando y no quieres despertarla ¿cierto?

Gracias por los pequeños milagros, Ransom calló y detuvo su rabieta ante la mención de su madre, para fortuna de ellos Tony tenia el sueño pesado, pero eso no tenían que saberlo los cachorros.

-Mamá…

-Exacto, tu madre esta muy cansado y necesita un momento, ahora se buen niño y detén ese berrinche ¿quieres acaso que tu madre se ponga triste?-el menor negó-bueno, entonces obedece y no golpees ¿bien? no se golpea a las personas, ahora ve y disculparte con Sam

El cachorro por supuesto una vez estuvo en el suelo fue hacia el corral, si en algo era bien conocido el hijo mayor de Tony, es que por nada del mundo él se disculpaba, algo que a Stevele desesperaba porque por más advertencias y regaños o castigos no lograban que cambiara.

-Pequeño monstruo

Le vieron trepar con esfuerzo pero decidido, hasta que estuvo dentro del corral y se sentó junto a su hermano.

-¡Ransom no vayas a molestarle!

¡Ah! pero eran como aceite y agua, uno rebelde y un dolor de cabeza, mientras el otro era como un pan de dios, tranquilo y obediente, aunque cuando querían y se ponían de acuerdo (Clint juraba conspiraban contra ellos), ambos eran como un terror andante multiplicado por dos, como hace unos minutos.

-No puedes culparle-Bucky susurró, sus brazos llenos de juguetes, aquellos que Johnny le había lanzado-extrañan a Steve y seguramente se encuentran confundidos, después de todo no es su hogar

-Eso no significa que se comporten de esa forma

-Seguro cuando Tony baje van a comportarse

-Por supuesto que si-Sam resopló-ninguno de los dos podría comportarse mal junto a Tony-rodó los ojos-juro que comienzo a creer las palabras de Clint, nada mas sus padres no están y esos dos aprovechan para volvernos locos ¿cómo le haces para que te obedezcan?

Rhodey sonrió.

-Solo son niños Sam-le dió unas palmadas en la espalda-será mejor que se vayan antes de que sospechen

-Tienes razón-Sam suspiró-cuídales Rhodey

-Estaremos bien, cuídense ustedes, y…encuentren a los cachorros

-Rhodey…

-No fue tu culpa Bucky, y estoy seguro que Tony no te culpa-le sonrió tratando de calmarle-váyanse, me quedare con ellos, estaremos bien

-Cualquier cosa…

-Estaremos bien

-Vendremos el fin de semana, vamos Buck

El balbuceo ocasional de los bebés fue lo único que se escucho, bueno, Rhodey tenia que aprovechar, los cachorros no se quedarían quietos mucho tiempo, no si eran igual de inquietos que su madre, pero Stark tenían que llamarse, aun así no podía quejarse.

-U-

Entró al departamento, su mirada pasó por el lugar, vacío. Soltó un bajo gruñido y se adentró, sus manos se cerraron en puños y sin poder contenerse volcó la mesa de la sala una vez comprobó que no había nadie ahí.

-Ese…crío

-Señor…

-¡Llama a la policía! ¡El FBI! ¡La Interpol! ¡Quien sea, maldita sea! Quiero a todo oficial en su búsqueda

-Pero señor…

-¡Y llama a SHIELD! si algo esos malditos saben seria las personas que hicieron esto, pero será idiota ese crío ¡¡Llámalos Jarvis qué esperas!!

.

.

.

-¿Y bien?

-Están a salvo

Los presentes suspiraron aliviados.

-¡Oh, no de nuevo!

El programa de deportes se interrumpió, Clint se levantó molesto al ver la pausa del futbol.

“Interrumpimos esta programación para informar…”

-Espero que no sea un nuevo ataque terrorista

-Esa seria la cereza del pastel Nat

“El empresario Howard Stark realizó una conferencia de prensa esta mañana…”

-Bueno, era de esperarse

“ _mis nietos fueron secuestrado_ , las palabras del magnate rápidamente alertaron a la población, el FBI ya se encuentra investigando, sin embargo fue su última declaración la que sorprendió a la prensa; _mi hijo Anthony se los llevó_ , actualmente se encuentra custodiado y bajo arresto tras haber descubierto a su esposa en mal estado y quien rápidamente fue llevada a un hospital para su cuidado”

-Ya era hora

-¡Shh Barton!

“El proceso será tardado, sin embargo con las declaraciones de los testigos es muy posible que el empresario y millonario Stark se encuentre en juicio por privación de libertad, maltrato y opresión hacia su Omega, la señora Maria Stark”

-Espero que termine pudriéndose

-¡Barton!

“Después de esto se ruega a toda la población informar a las autoridades si alguno de ellos a visto al joven Anthony, se sospecha que al igual que su madre el Omega era violentado y por esa misma razón huyo junto a sus cachorros, recordamos también que hace no menos de dos semanas su Alfa, el señor Rogers, mejor conocido como el Capitán América era un buen amigo del empresario y dejo al joven Stark con sus padres tras ser llamado a primera fila ante la situación…”

-Díganme que no es lo que estoy pensando…-Sam siseó molesto

“Las autoridades no descartan que el héroe nacional fuera complice ante estos actos atroces e incluso se sugiere…”

-¡Oh y una mierda!

-Wilson relájate

-¡Es una broma! ¡No me pidas eso cuando veo que tratan de…!

-¡Ellos no saben la verdad!

-¡Están haciendo ver a Steve como un monstruo!

-Sam…

-No Bucky, dime que no estas tan calmado con esto porque entonces…

“Hasta hace no menos de dos días se vió al joven Omega ser transportado hacia el Hospital General de la ciudad, recordando también que el chico de 17 años se encontraba en cinta, se sabe que estaba en el séptimo mes de embarazo, no había señales de su Alfa, pero si de su padre”

-¿Cómo mierda consiguen toda esa información?

-Howard no permitiría que alguien supiera la verdad

-A menos que fuera un teatro, lo cual recordemos, se le da muy bien la actuación y mentira

“Estaremos informando una vez tengamos más novedades”

-Esto apesta

-Tú apestas

Sam detuvo a su Omega antes de que se abalanzara contra Clint.

-Concentremonos-Natasha, una chica de 22 años pelirroja se posiciono en medio de ambos-no pierdan la cabeza, todos sabemos la verdad, tenemos que estar juntos para poder terminar la misión, no olviden que si Steve regresa y descubre que fallamos, estaremos muertos

-Lo sabemos Tasha, pero no puedes pedirnos que…

-Si, y es lo que estoy haciendo ahora, así que traguense esa molestia porque lo único que ocasionarían serian problemas, necesitamos irnos de aquí lo más pronto posible, Rhodey no podrá sólo, entonces entre más pronto trabajemos, mejor

No hubo mas protestas, a veces olvidaban que Natasha era la segunda al mando, y no solo por su destreza, al contrario, todos ahí eran buenos en defensa, pero era la única que se mantenía con la cabeza fría no importando la situación, en ocasiones incluso era quien calmaba a Steve, y eso que era el Alfa de la manada.

La habitación permaneció en silencio…necesitaba concentrarse, necesitaban terminar la misión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	3. 2

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-¡Mamá!

Miró al cachorro, su bebé se levantó de su lugar en el suelo y se apresuró a llegar junto a él, tragó, sus ojos nublandose ante las lágrimas, tomo al menor en brazos y le abrazó con cariño.

-Hola bebé

Rhodey se había asegurado de arreglarle, dios sabia que apenas tenia fuerzas para levantarse, pero una vez tuvo a su cachorro en brazos y olió aquel aroma tan característico suyo se sintió menos vacío.

Su niño se acurrucó en sus brazos, sus manitas aferrándose a su camisa, le meció, se adentró a la sala y sonrió al ver a su hijo mayor profundamente dormido en su corralito, maniobro con su cachorro, sosteniéndole con un brazo mientras con el otro alzaba al mayor, necesitaba tener a ambos, asegurarse que ellos continuaban ahí, junto a él.

-Mamá…

-Shh…vuelve a dormir cariño

Ransom, su niño rebelde y travieso se acomodó antes de volver a quedarse dormido, sonrió con tristeza y les acercó a él, respirando el aroma de cada uno y tratando de grabarlos en su memoria.

-Tones

Los brazos de Rhodey le rodearon, se giró, apoyándose en su amigo y dejándose abrazar mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, una suerte que Johnny comenzara a dormirse ahora que estaba con él.

-Shh Tones…esta bien cariño, todo estará bien, lo prometo, vamos a encontrarlos

Al final no fue necesario que Rhodey hablara con Tony, el Omega no era idiota, sabia que sus cachorros no estaban muertos, no cuando podía sentir aquel débil y apenas perceptible lazo que lo unía con sus recién nacidos, aquellos que Howard fingió dar por muertos pero que en realidad vendió, a quien sabe quien.

Con el lazo debilitado y con su Alfa en algún lugar de Europa herido, él simplemente perdió la calma y entró en labor de parto antes de tiempo, Tony fue consciente que sus cachorros habían sido alejados de él una vez despertó de la cirugía, y no era necesaria la mentira de Howard para saber que había ocasionado eso.

Trataba de no culparse, pensar con lógica porque era estúpido creer que, si los cachorros hubieran nacido en la fecha acordada, probablemente podrían haber sido Alfas…estúpido, porque su género no tenia nada que ver con la fecha de concepción, genética y ya, él quería creer que así pudo ser.

-Vamos a encontrarlos Tones, no fue tu culpa

Rhodey sabia, Tony había crecido con una depresión bastante profunda desde su niñez gracias a Howard, el Alfa era uno de esos que aun quedaban en la sociedad y quien se regían por aquellas antiguas y tontas leyes de “Alfas tradicionales”, a pesar de todo eso su amigo tenia aquella vena rebelde y testaruda, aquella que le generaba más problemas y golpizas imaginadas.

El gobierno trataba de proteger a todos los Omegas, pero en ocasiones era imposible cuando escondían muy bien la verdad, después de todo Maria Stark jamás fue vista con algún signo de golpe o herida, todo lo contrario, era una de las Omegas más envidiadas por su belleza y Tony por supuesto no se quedaba atrás. El apuesto y hermoso heredero Omega Stark, tanto habían cambiado las leyes que un Omega era capaz de heredad, no es que eso fuera una suerte para Tony.

Cuando conoció a Tony el Omega era un buen actor, engañaba hasta el mejor polígrafo existente, y no fue hasta una noche cuando el castaño bebió de más y, en un intento por ayudarle a sentirse más cómodo trato de cambiarle aquella ropa con olor a alcohol y sudor por una pijama que supo todo, la imagen que tuvo del torso del Omega jamás podría olvidarla, las cicatrices se marcaban, marcas de cinturones o cortes, uno que otro moretón e incluso cicatrices mal curadas…su primer instinto fue llamar a la enfermera, pero la mirada de miedo y horror que aquellos ojos castaños le dieron le hicieron replantarse la idea; la mañana siguiente le hizo soltar todo y desde entonces cada que el Omega regresaba de vacaciones al campus del instituto, entonces es que se encargaban de curar todas y cada una de las heridas que su padre Howard le ocasionaba.

_Es mi culpa, a veces no paro de hablar_

Hacerle ver al Omega que nada de eso era su culpa fue mucho más difícil que cruzar el desierto de Sarah a pie sin morir en el intento. Tony tenia 13 años cuando se enamoró de Steven Rogers, un chico debilucho y enclenque, un Alfa, al principió Rhodey creyó que era una especie de broma, el rubio tenia 21, apenas podía creer que fuera un Alfa ante el aspecto físico que portaba, tal fue su suerte cuando supo que éste le correspondía al menor, estúpido destino. Gracias al cielo el miedo por como el Alfa rubio tratara a Tony gano partido, requirió de todo un año para que, y finalmente esos dos estuvieran juntos…maldita su suerte, Howard casi mata a su hijo cuando supo de la relación.

Una semana en el hospital, una semana en profunda angustia, un pulmón perforado, dos costillas rotas, un tobillo roto y un hombro dislocado, ese fue el precio que Tony pago por ser una _zorra Omega ofrecida_. Había que aclarar, Steve estaba lo suficientemente asustado para tocar de cualquier forma sexual al Omega, que apenas iban más allá de manita sudada y beso en la mejilla, Rhodey quizo matar a Howard.

Sucedió la guerra, Steve se enlisto en el ejercito (Rhodey se preguntaba aun como mierda logró entrar), y nadie supo nada de él por seis largos meses hasta que, a finales del quinto semestre un chico alto de piel blanca y ojos azules, cabello rubio vistiendo un uniforme azul, blanco y rojo con una estrella blanca en el pecho se encontraba fuera del campus recargado en una motocicleta Harley.

Los estudiantes le miraban con sorpresa e incredulidad, y Rhodey bien recordaba ese día, Howard había ido a ver a su hijo al campus anunciando un compromiso en proceso para unirle con un Alfa de buena clase, por supuesto siendo como era Tony lo enfrentó, suerte que Rhodey había regresado temprano junto a unos amigos más. Tres largas y rojas marcas aun se apreciaban en la espalda del Omega, había una pequeña herida en el omoplato derecho gracias a que la hebilla del cinturón golpeó con fuerza. Con apenas una hora de sueño tras 48 horas en vela por un proyecto de robótica y añadimos la golpiza de la noche pasada, el Omega apenas podía mantenerse en pie, sin olvidarnos por supuesto la tristeza tras el abandono de su destinado y la devastadora noticia pasada, era una suerte que Tony aun se sostuviera de pie.

¡Carajo Rogers!

La repentina aparición del Alfa frente a ellos casi provoca que le golpeara (ahora Rhodey dudaba haberle podido dañar). Los sollozos de Tony una vez se encontró entre los brazos de Steve eran tan desgarradores como hoy en día. Si le preguntaban ahora continuaría diciendo que lo que siguió después fue un acto desesperado, estúpido e irracional, pero necesario.

El tema de “Alfa tradicional” era un arma de doble filo, pero que Steve supo jugar a su favor, y con solo 15 años de edad de parte de Tony y 23 del rubio, el Alfa le marco, seria un idiota si aplazaba eso sabiendo que muy pronto el castaño habría sido vendido a un Alfa igual o peor que su padre, y que los cielos le ampararan, pero no estaba listo de ver aquello, nunca.

Fue un escándalo, Howard casi mata a Steve…y Tony no falto mucho para entrar en un colapso, si no fuera por Bruce y Bucky, Rhodey casi seguro no le importaba romperse los puños para matar a Rogers, pero después de escuchar aquel…discurso sobre Alfas y Omegas tradicionales por poco y pierde el juicio.

Un calmante, dos tes de manzanilla y dos horas de siesta requirió para que finalmente Tony escuchara a Steve, por supuesto en ningún momento se soltó de Rhodey quien en ese momento parecía ser su único soporte ¡Bruce incluso apoyaba a Steve y Barnes!

_No soy nada de eso Tony, créeme_

El pobre chico de tan solo 15 años, por muy genio y con dos títulos en la mano y otro por terminar estaba lo suficientemente traumado para escuchar explicaciones, se sentía tan…traicionado.

_Tony tienes que creerme, jamás te trataría así, odio a esos Alfas y detesto aun más ver como los Omegas se rebajan a ser nada_

No había terapia, no había ayuda profesional que solamente ellos 4, jóvenes idiotas que se creían adultos solo por terminar una carrera y trabajar ya sea en el ejercito, como pasante en un hospital o en la fuerza aérea. Steve logró sacar a su Omega de ese infierno, solo para traerle a otro, aunque menos doloroso. Si en verdad el rubio se hacia llamar un “Alfa tradicional”, entonces ¿por qué permitiría a su Omega trabajar? ¿por qué permitiría dejarle salir? ¿por qué permitiría que hiciera otra cosa que no fuera el quehacer de la casa y estar siempre a disposición de cualquier necesidad de su Alfa?

Rhodey y Steve no respiraron tranquilos aunque con cierta culpa cuando supieron que Tony estaba en estado, eso significaba un poco de más libertad, como vestirse cuando había una visita (Howard) y sentarse en los muebles mientras fuera por la salud de los cachorros, cachorros que debían ser Alfas, eso u olvidar la idea de ser madre porque de lo contrario y eran Omegas o Betas bien podía ir despidiéndose de las criaturas.

_Es suficiente de perras, los Stark necesitan Alfas y como no sean esos cachorros unos saludables Alfas entonces mejor desaste de ellos antes de dar a luz_

Steve apenas y logró controlarse, Tony odiaba la violencia, el rubio aprendió por las malas que cualquier mínimo atisbo de ello y podría llevar al Omega a un terrible ataque de ansiedad, los ruidos fuertes mejor ni se mencionaran. La constante presencia de Howard puso en serios problemas el autocontrol de Steve y solo la presencia de Tony junto a él le permitió no lanzarse contra el Alfa y descuartizarlo ahí mismo ante cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Odio a los matones.

-Rhodey…-el susurró apenas perceptible del Omega lo trajo al presente, reanudo el balanceo y peino el cabello castaño de su hermano-quiero a mi Alfa

A veces era como un niño mimado, quizá porque ante la ley Tony continuaba siendo un cachorro, 17 años y ya estaba unido y con cuatro cachorros…dos de ellos desaparecidos, cerró los ojos respirando hondo.

-Steve regresara Tony, Nat y Clint le buscan…él volvera, lo prometo

-Lo quiero aqui…ahora…

Los cachorros se agitaron ante el cambio en el aroma de su madre.

-Shh…esta bien, esta bien Tones, solo…tranquilo

Era el más joven, Strange el más viejo con solo 28 años de edad, Steve apenas cumpliría 26 el próximo mes.

-Quiero a Steve…

-Lo sé Tones, lo sé…

-Quiero a mis bebés

Después de eso el Omega era un montón de sollozos silenciosos, Ransom y Johnny despertaron, y entonces tenia a un Omega y dos pequeños Alfas en pleno llanto, Rhodey suspiró, esto seria más difícil de lo que imaginó.

_¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?_

_El avión aterrizo en el mar, a estas horas la corriente lo ha de haber arrastrado, SHIELD esta buscando…Rhodey, no creo que Steve logre salir de esta, no en esta ocasión_

_No digas eso_

_Solo creo…el suero no es tan milagroso, por muy supersoldado dudo mucho sobreviva a la baja temperatura_

_No seré Alfa, Bucky_

_Ni tu, ni Natasha…temo que al final habrá que esperar_

_¿Esperar?_

_Por derecho Ransom toma el lugar de Steve…Tony ahora tiene el mando_

_¡Tiene 17 años!_

_Y no dejo de darle vueltas, pero admítelo, nadie nació para ser un líder, al menos no el de una manada, Tony estará a cargo hasta que Ransom cumpla 15, después de eso…pensaremos que prosigue_

_¿Qué hay de Howard?_

_Tasha y yo tenemos listo todo, se vera como un accidente, nadie va a sospechar_

-¿Por qué tuviste que ir a esa estúpida misión, Rogers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	4. 3

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

_4 años…_

-¡No quiero!

Clint tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando recibió una patada en la espinilla, soltó el brazo del cachorro maldiciendo internamente.

-Pequeño demonio…

-Te dije que no lo hicieras-Natasha apenas alzó la mirada de la revista sentada en el sillón a un lado-y deja de llamarles así, si Tony te escucha pasaras la noche fuera

-No soy perro

-No, pero admite que eso sucederá

El Alfa resopló, tomando asiento cruzando los brazos molesto.

Hubo un grito desde la cocina, ambos vieron al menor de los cachorros entrar, dos galletas con chispas de chocolate era lo que sostenía una mano mientras con la otra llevaba un pedazo de chocolate.

-Johnny, es demasiado dulce, cariño

La Alfa suspiró, la mirada que el cachorro le lanzo habría podido intimidar a cualquier otro, pero tomando en cuenta que era un cachorro y estaba con él desde hace 4 años pues…su mirada no le afectaba tanto como seguramente el menor esperaba.

-¡No!

-¿En serio?-elevó una ceja-y supongo tu madre te permitió comerlo ¿cierto?

¡Ja! Si el resto fuera mucho más observadores se darían cuenta que podían tener a los cachorros donde querían con solo mencionar a su madre, porque como bien Clint dijo, esos dos eran unos angelitos con Tony, y si este nada más desaparecía de su vista el caos se desataba.

-No…

-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?

Johnny hizo un puchero, mirando sus manitas y poco después a su tía Tasha…quizá la Alfa no tenia todo bajo control, el menor se dejo caer y comenzó a llorar.

-¡¿Jhonny?!

-Tony déjale

Rhodey suspiró cansado, se recargo contra el marco de la puerta observando al Omega ahora con su cachorro tratando de ver que había mal con él, lo cual como era obvio no existía ningún y era simplemente un drama.

-Esta bien bebé, aquí te tengo ¿Quieres una paleta?

-Tony…

-Cállate Rhodey

-Si le das más dulce recuerda lo que sucedió la vez pasada Stark-Natasha se levantó de su lugar-va a enfermar y no va a gustarte

El castaño hizo una mueca recordando aquella vez, fue horrible ver a su pobre bebé tan mal y si no fuera por Bruce seguramente habría entrado en un colapso por la angustia, suspiró, tomando las galletas y el chocolate y pasándoselos a la Alfa.

-¿Por qué no le das algo de fruta?

-Sabes que no le gusta

-Eso es porque no le dejas comer

-¡Pero la manzana es muy dura Nat! y podría ahogarse con el plátano, la pera tiene un horrible color y su sabor es peor

-Que a ti no te guste la pera no es razón por la que a tu hijo tampoco

-¡No le daré algo que sepa horrible, muchas gracias Rhod!

-¡Oh dios, Tony!

-¡No! ¡Mamá!

-Y ahí viene el otro

Tony le lanzó una mirada molesta a su hermano y sonrió al ver a su otro niño entrar, su pequeño Ransom corrió hacia él escondiéndose tras sus piernas.

-¿Ransim?

-Pequeño demonio andante que…

Pietro se detuvo a la entrada, palideció al ver al Omega castaño.

-Mierda

-¿Mierda?-Tony gruñó-¡Como le vuelvas a decir demonio a mi hijo te prometo que despertaras en el fondo del océano!

-Tony…

-¡Y eso va para ti también Barton! controla a tu Omega

Los tres Alfas torcieron la boca y desviaron la mirada cuando el aroma agrio del Omega se esparció por la habitación, Pietro en cambio se encogió en su lugar bajando la mirada, Tony tomo a su cachorro (algo que por cierto ya era muy difícil) y salió de ahí más que molesto.

-¡Pietro!

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! no sabia que estaba…¡se supone que estaba afuera! con Bucky y Sam

Clint suspiró, acercándose a su Omega y abrazándole, conocían a Tony lo suficiente para saber que con sus hijos ni un cabello les tocase o estarían en problemas, suerte que Natasha en ocasione lograba calmar al Omega o estarían todos en su lista negra.

-Maldición

-No entiendo porque sigues en lo mismo Pietro

-¡No fue mi culpa! Ransom entró y comenzó a tirarme juguetes, ese niño tiene un problema saben

Rhodey suspiró y se talló la sien.

-Tiene el carácter de Tony

-Ese no es el carácter de Tony

-Tiene el carácter de Tones, _pero_ a diferencia de él, Ransom no ah tenido limites

-Bueno, no es como si Tony deseara educarlo de la forma en que Howard lo hizo con él

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Clint

-Lo sé…

Tony era un Omega, sin embargo a diferencia del resto él era El Omega de la manada y por lo tanto por muy sumiso se encontraba en el primer nivel de mando, mucho más arriba que cualquiera de ellos pero por debajo del Alfa de la manada. Así que, si había algo que el resto no podía hacer o decir, era contradecirlo y mucho menos ordenarle, como el único al mando ante la ausencia de su Alfa era quien controlaba la manada, que Natasha como segunda Alfa al mando le ayudara no significaba que sus ordenes se harían como quisiera.

Afortunadamente, o no, Tony se limitaba a cuidar a los cachorros y dejaba que el resto de las desiciones con respecto a la manada las tomara Natasha, era algo bueno y al mismo tiempo mal visto porque entonces daba a entender que le era indiferente la manada, aunque todos ahí sabían que no era cierto. Se supone Steve y él iba a aprender juntos, pero tras la tragedia el castaño se quedo sólo y con 17 años y sin nada de experiencia de como llevar una manada y con la forma en que fue educada poco o nada podía aportar.

La única educación que Tony conocía era bastante denigrante y apenas favorecedora para su casta, Rhodey y Bucky tenían una teoría ante su actual comportamiento, el Omega toda su vida fue educado para servir y dar, e incluso con todos esos arrebatos y rebeldía aun así no eran suficientes para hacerle ver que todo eso estaba mal. El Alfa ordenaba y el Omega obedecía. No le grites a un Alfa o le contradigas porque eso es lo peor que se podía hacer, entonces si alguien regañaba, castigaba o “insultaba” a los cachorros simplemente Tony no podía aceptarlo.

Afortunadamente en opinión a la manada Tony aun detenía a sus hijos cuando golpeaban o le gritaban a un Omega, o al menos las veces en que se daba cuenta, sin embargo Rhodey temía el día en que Ransom, al ser el mayor y el más rebelde, o incluso Johnny por ser el más consentido y mimado, desobedecieran al castaño, ese día seria probablemente cuando se viera el camino que tomaría la manada.

_Si un Alfa ordena, el Omega baja la cabeza y obedece_

Steve estaba trabajando con todas esas reglas absurdas con las que Howard le lavo el cerebro a hijo y madre, intentaba enseñarle que nada de eso era correcto, un Omega no tenia que rebajarse a poco menos de lo que se trataba a un animal, no era un ser inferior, no era menos valioso o inteligente y por supuesto, lo que el rubio más odiaba de todas las cosas, los Omegas _no_ eran maquinas de placer.

El último punto es en lo que la manada trabaja arduamente con el Omega, porque si bien Tony intento y lucho por rebelarse con su padre, no podías eliminar una educación de toda una vida de la noche a la mañana, mucho menos cuando al mismo tiempo se vivía en depresión.

Decir que Natasha no tenia mucha responsabilidad era una vil mentira. Cuidar a la manda, trabajar y llevar el control de dos búsquedas, tres teniendo en cuenta que los cachorros de Tony fueron separado al nacer, agregando el hecho de estar con su compañero era un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Ahora no olvidemos que tenia que estar en constante discusión con el Omega de la manada, acción que la mayoría de las veces acababan bastante mal porque o Bruce terminaba saliendo de la habitación del Omega tras suministrarle un calmante ante un ataque de ansiedad por ir en contra de su “naturaleza”, o Ransom y Johnny se veían involucrados donde el mayor de los hermanos le tiraba cuanto objeto veía por molestar a su madre.

Pero eso era el menor de sus problemas, estaban esas ocasiones, cuando la depresión de Tony lograba llegar a un punto donde el medicamento ya no funcionaba que, en cualquier momento del día alguno de los Alfas se encontraba lidiando con un Omega depresivo y bastante… _servicial_. El periodo de celo de Tony era el más difícil de todos, sin Steve presente el resto de los Alfas se tenia que encargar de ello, no había época donde el Omega no terminara entrando en crisis, la culpa por estar con otros Alfas y al mismo tiempo la necesidad de aparearse, era un estado de estrés y tensión en la que se vivía.

Natasha rápidamente respondió el teléfono al primer timbrazo que dió, el resto guardo silencio y le observo esperando ansioso cualquier noticia, casi rogando que fuera buena.

-Entiendo, gracias Phil

-¿Y bien?-Rhodey preguntó casi con urgencia

La Alfa suspiró, cerrando la revista y encarando al grupo.

-Lograron encontrar una pista, creen que uno de los cachorros se encuentra en Inglaterra

-¿Y el otro?

-Aun nada, se han quedado estancados desde aquella vez que encontraron información en el orfanato, no han tenido éxito

-Hay algo más ¿cierto?-Clint la conocía bastante bien, quizá mejor que nadie para saber que algo más sucedía

-Yo…-se incorporó, respiró hondo y su mirada se dirigió a la puerta de la sala-Maria a fallecido

-¡Qué!

-Hubo una…complicación, al parecer su corazón simplemente se detuvo

Maria Stark, la madre de Tony se encontraba hospitalizada desde aquella vez que Howard fue detenido, lamentablemente y teniendo en cuenta quien era el hombre, éste logró salir dos semanas después, Maria tuvo suerte, si es que se podía decir así, tras una cirugía de cinco horas la indujeron a un coma del que no despertó y no lo haría ya.

-Oh por dios…

-Tengo que ir…a SHIELD, Rhodey…

-Me encargare-aceptó el nombrado

-¿Deberíamos decirle a…Tony?

Rhodey y Natasha se miraron unos minutos, ambos negaron.

-Pero…

-Lo sé Pietro, y créeme que no lo ocultaremos, pero antes necesito saber que sucederá

-Tony es el responsable…

-No-Rhodey habló-Coulson logró colocar a Nat como responsable

-¿Realmente creen que sea lo correcto? no me refiero…-Clint titubeó-bueno, ya saben, Tony no aprecia mucho a su…madre

No es que Tony no apreciara a Maria, pero tampoco podía decirse que la amaba, la quería por ser quien era, sin embargo había cierto recelo, después de todo en ningún momento se atrevió a enfrentar a Howard como él lo hizo cuando se trataba de ella. Nunca detuvo al Alfa cuando golpeaba a su cachorro, jamás le prestó atención más allá de ver que aun viviera, en ninguno momento le apoyo o defendió, y puede que todo eso lo habría entendido y perdonado, sino fuera por el día en que Steve apareció y ella le rogó a su hijo que no se fuera, solo para no ser de nueva cuenta la receptora del carácter tan volátil de su esposo.

Probablemente fue en aquel momento que Tony finalmente corto todo tipo de lazo que le uniera a su antigua “manada”, y con la muerte de Jarvis en un accidente automovilístico no había nada ya para él. No visitó a Maria cuando fue hospitalizada, en ningún momento de esos cuatro años se atrevió a verle, y puede que fuera el recuerdo que los hospitales le traían, o solo el dolor que ella generaba, quizá y la noticia no fuera importante para él, o eso trataría de fingir.

-Por el momento esperemos como va todo, más tarde nos encargaremos de Tony

-Quizá lo mejor sea esperar un poco, después de todo no falta mucho para su celo

Los Alfas presentes gimieron, si no fuera porque literalmente lo tenían marcado en el calendario de la cocina seguramente Natasha ya habría perdido la cabeza con tantos pendientes y tareas.

-Mierda

-¿Y ahora?-Sam entró seguido unos pasos otra por Bucky-¿porque esas caras?

Pietro sonrió levemente en comprensión.

-Olvidaron que el celo de Tony será pronto

Sam hizo una mueca, de todas las cosas que en definitiva no apreciaba eran los celos del castaño, afortunadamente solo sucedía tres veces al año, aunque lamentablemente este duraba cinco días, al final de cuentas Steve no era un Alfa cualquiera y Tony por consiguiente y gracias al suero que había en sus sistema se veía afectado.

-De acuerdo…-suspiró-supongo…puedo lidiar con eso ¿cuándo?

-Me sorprende como es que han logrado sobrevivir ustedes, o mejor dicho la manada-se burló Bruce entrando a la habitación y tomando asiento en el sillón más cercano-la próxima semana, el viernes

-¡El viernes!

Clint quizo llorar, era demasiado pronto para ello, ahora tenia un poco más de sentido el carácter volátil del Omega, es decir, de por si tenia un carácter especial, cuando su celo se acercaba este era mucho más inestable.

-Podemos manejarlo…tienes los supresores ¿cierto Bruce?

La sonrisa del Beta se borró, desvió la mirada removiéndose en su asiento.

-¿Bruce?

-Respecto a eso…-el nombrado torció la boca incomodo-es…hay un problema

El grupo en general se tensó, Natasha miró a su compañero esperando ansiosa la mala noticia.

-¿Y?

-Los…supresores, bueno, Tony ah…han estado en constante uso y…temo que el cuerpo de Tony se haya vuelto…-suspiró, retirando sus lentes y limpiándolos con su blusa, volvió a colocárselos y miró al grupo-el cuerpo de Tony se ah vuelto inmune a esto, sin embargo al mismo tiempo es dependiente de estos…

-¿Qué?

-Si continua tomándolos podría provocar ciertos daños en su organismo, y no uno que pueda curarse con otros fármacos o alguna cirugía

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es…-el Beta se talló la sien-en un comienzo les advertí de esto, les dije que podría haber ciertos efectos secundarios

-Creí, estabas llevando a cabo cuantos supresores podía consumir

Bruce gruño ante el reproche y la mirada molesta que Rhodey le lanzó.

-Banner, James

Ambos bajaron la mirada ante la advertencia de Natasha.

-Lo siento

-Tony ah estado entrando al laboratorio, no imagine que fuera por…-negó-es mi culpa, lo sé

-Todos tenemos la obligación de cuidarle Bruce, no tomes toda la responsabilidad

-Lo sé Nat, pero soy el único que entra al laboratorio-suspiró con pesar-Tony a estado consumiendo supresores a escondidas, y no sé si es por…el efecto que provoca o solo…no tengo idea, pero en definitiva tenemos un problema grande

-¿Estará bien para la próxima semana?

-Los supresores reducen los efectos del celo, si no los toma Tony se encontrara bastante mal, le ayudan a adormecer sus instintos, es por eso que logramos ayudarle, sin estos temo que seamos de mucha ayuda

-¿Eso qué significa? ¡¿Estará sólo?!

-Creo…es lo mejor

-Bruce…

-Lo sé, lo sé, y lo eh pensado, pero si le doy una dosis mucho más alta afectara sin duda algo en su organismo, suficiente tendremos frenando su consumo

-Eso no era lo que ibas a decirnos ¿cierto? hay…más

Bruce creía a veces Pietro era más que un “chiquillo”.

-Sin los supresores su Omega estará más en la superficie, lo que significa que es muy probable que tengamos un Tony más… _necesitado_

Y con eso se referían a un Omega tradicional presente. No sabia que era mejor, pero sin duda esta semana seria bastante difícil.

-U-

-Pequeño bicho

Los ojos de un niño de baja estatura se abrieron horrorizados, se apresuró a correr fuera del alcance del hombre…algo, o alguien le tomo por el cuello de su enorme playera.

-Ahora veras…

-¡Yo no hice nada! ¡No lo hice! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Lo prometo!-las lágrimas no tardaron en resbalar por sus mejillas-lo siento, perdón, perdón, no lo hice, lo juro, por favor no me castigues, me portare bien, lo prometo, por favor no me pegues

-Las pequeñas ratas como tú deben de aprender a comportarse, y tú sin duda necesitas un correctivo

El cuerpo del pequeño se sacudía en fuertes sollozo, tras unos minutos más se quedo quieto, el llanto ahora en silencio, se encogió cerrando los ojos cuando el primer golpe llegó. Trató de concentrarse en aquel cálido sentimiento dentro de sí, uno que siempre lo confortaba en situaciones como esta, uno que le indicaba de alguna forma que no estaba sólo.

Uno que era imposible que tuviera pero que existía, un sentimiento que su madre, desde donde sea que estuviera trataba de darle, solo para que fuera más llevadero esto en lo que lograba encontrarlo.

_Mamá…ven por favor_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	5. 4

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-Pequeña perra ¡baja ahora mismo de ahí!

El Beta gruñó con molestia, cuando aceptaron al niño no creyeron que fuera un gran problema, resultó que era peor que ningún otro, y para empeorar las cosas era un maldito Omega.

-¿Problemas de nuevo?

-La pequeña mierda subió al árbol

Su compañero sonrió con burla, no era la primera vez que algo así sucedía.

-Te dije que había que cortar el árbol

-Si bueno, la directora no estuvo de acuerdo

-No debiste sacarlo

-Ahora lo sé ¿me ayudaras a bajarle?

Ambos Betas alzaron la mirada, el cachorro se pegó más al tronco, su corazón latiendo al mil esperando que ninguno de los hombres subiera, sabia que hizo mal, y también que una vez bajara estaría en problemas, al parecer aun no sabían que “robó” una pieza de pan.

-No, déjale ahí

-¿Qué?

-Quería estar ahí ¿no? entonces que se quede toda la noche

Su compañero sonrió entendiendo.

-Hoy toca a los perros salir ¿no?

Que los hombres pensaran lo que quisieran, pero pasar la noche en el frío y arriba de un árbol en opinión del cachorro fue…lo mejor que sucedió en su corta vida, además no es como si le temiera a los perros, y si fuera así solo significaba que estaría a salvo porque nadie se atrevía a salir cuando los cuatro Dóberman y los dos Rottweiler se encontraban sueltos, entonces en pocas palabras fue…una muy buena noche.

-U-

Rhodey no se sorprendió cuando la noche del miércoles un bulto se encontraba recostado en su cama y bajo sus sabanas, suspiró cerrando la puerta en silencio, siendo el único Alfa sin compañero y él más cercano a la habitación del castaño era obvio que seria con quien primero Tony se acercaría.

Se quito el cinturón, su pantalón y camisa quedando en bóxers y se recostó en la cama, automáticamente el Omega se giró, enterrando su rostro en su pecho y pegándose a él, sonrió pasando una mano por el cabello castaño de su hermano.

-Tony…

-Durmiendo

Rió entre dientes, beso su coronilla y no insistió más, casi respiró tranquilo cuando el Omega no insinuó algo más.

-Descansa entonces

Apagó la luz de la lamparita de la mesa junto a su cama y se acomodó abrazando al castaño, lo siguiente que supo fue el leve golpe en su espalda y el constante pinchazo de algo puntiagudo en sus costillas, hizo una mueca y entre abrió los ojos, su mano se alzó justo a tiempo de detener a Jonathan con golpearle con su auto azul de plástico, aquel que Pietro le había obsequiado y el cual se convirtió en su favorito.

-Johnny…-un segundo pinchazo-¡Ransom!

Tony a su lado se removió, más no despertó. Se giró a ver a los cachorros molesto.

-¿Qué formas son esas de despertar a uno?

-Mamá…

Johnny señalo al castaño, su ceñito fruncido en molestia, con cuidado Rhodey se enderezó y le quito el destornillador de juguete que el mayor de los cachorros tenia y con el cual era pinchado.

-Basta

Tony casi cae de la cama cuando el mayor lanzó un grito de molestia.

-¡Ransom!

Se levantó, cargó al menor y salió de la habitación con un niño comenzando un berrinche.

-¡Baja! ¡ahora!

-No, te dije que era suficiente y no me escuchaste, despertaste a tu madre y sabes que no es correcto, le asustaste

-¡Abajo Ya!

-No-entró a la habitación de Tony y cerró la puerta-cinco minutos en espera

-¡NO!-como para reafirmar, una vez Ransom se encontró en el suelo le pateó con su pequeño pie y trato de huir

-Es suficiente-Rhodey le sujeto de los brazos-detienes este comportamiento o te prometo que serán 10 minutos

-¡Mamá!

-No, tu madre no va a venir

-¡No quiero! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡MAMÁ!

-Quince minutos ¿quieres que sean 20?

El cachorro le miró, aquellos ojos le recordaron a Tony cuando se molestaba, igual y un poco más y tal vez a Steve…bueno, pero si los cachorros eran casi una copia del rubio, no por nada eran gemelos.

-¡Vete!

-No, te dije que tienes…

-¡VETE!

-Así grites todo lo que quieras nos quedaremos aquí hasta que cumplas el plazo y no creas que contare los minutos de hace rato

Los toques en la puerta detuvieron lo que seguramente serian más “ordenes” del cachorro.

-¿Rhodey?

-¡Mamá!

¿Por qué, de todas las mañanas no había nadie más para ayudarle? Esperen, si había alguien..¡ah cierto! Clint no despertaba hasta después de las siete.

-Rhodey puedo…

-Quédate afuera Tony

-¡No! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Suelta! ¡Mamá!

-Ransom te lo advierto

Pero tenia que ser hijo de Tony, la mirada que le lanzó el pequeño Alfa sin duda no le agradó, y por supuesto tampoco fue una sorpresa cuando el cachorro comenzó a llorar gritando a todo pulmón lo que toda madre odiaba escuchar.

-¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! ¡Mamá! ¡No! ¡Mamá, duele!

Ni por mil ordenes Tony se quedaría de brazos cruzados, la puerta se abrió y Rhodey se encontró desplazado por un Omega histérico y agitado. Resopló molestó viendo al cachorro ser abrazado y mimado.

-Tony…

-¡Qué paso!

Definitivamente esa no era su mañana, se apretó el puente de su nariz y soltó aire.

-Ransom estaba bien, no le paso nada, solo esta siendo un crío muy mentiroso

-¡Oh mi bebé!-Tony abrazó al cachorro aun con Jonathan en su otro brazo-todo esta bien ¿te asustaste? sabes que nadie aquí va a lastimarte

Rhodey negó, se cruzó de brazos observando como aquel pequeño manipulador tenia a su madre como si fuera una…se congeló, abriendo sus ojos ante el absurdo y muy posible ilógico pensamiento…

-Mamá…-Johnny se removió-tengo hambre

-¡Yo también!

-¡No yo más!

-¡Yo!

Tony detuvo la patada que su hijo mayor iba a lanzar contra su hermano.

-Vamos pues, vamos a comer, Ransim no patees bebé

-¡Él empezo!

-¡Yo no! ¡Tú!

-¡Cállate!

-¡Tú! ¡Mamá!

Suspirando el castaño alzó a ambos cachorros, le dió una sonrisa a su hermano cuando logró estabilizarlo.

-¿Vamos Rhodey?

Por supuesto el tema del castigo, lo que era correcto o no, quedó olvidado, como siempre.

-Tony…

-¿Quieren algo en especial?

Rhodey le quitó el sartén al castaño y le indicó que se sentará, todos sabían que Tony y la cocina no se mezclaban muy bien, ni siquiera por ser un Omega, realmente estaban vivos gracias a Bruce y él por no morir intoxicados.

-¡Quiero pastel!

-¡Galletas!

-Ni pastel, ni galletas-guió al castaño a tomar asiento por segunda vez-un poco de fruta y huevos revueltos estaría bien

-¡No!

Tony hizo una mueca cuando vió a su hijo menor comenzar a hacer pucheros, lo sentó en sus piernas y le abrazo.

-Rhod…

-No Tony

-Una galleta no le hará daño

-¡Pastel!

-Ransom deja de gritar

-Ven aquí bebé

-Tony-suspiró, colocó dos bowls con papaya picada-no deberías de consentirles tanto

El castaño bajo la mirada, se encogió de hombros.

-Lo sé-Rhodey se detuvo, girándose a verle, era la primera vez que el castaño lo admitía

-No me veas así-Tony hizo una mueca ante la mirada del otro, acomodó a los menores en su regazo permitiendo que comieran ahora ya olvidando la discusión pasada- es solo que…no puedo evitarlo

Apagando la estufa y tomando asiento junto al castaño esperó a que continuara.

-Explicate

-Es…no sé, sé que les dejo hacer lo que quieran y se que una parte de mi se siente bien con eso, quizá porque siempre crecí con eso de que los Alfas son los dueños de todo…y hay otra parte mía que sabe que esta mal, que…debería poner un límite…

-¿Pero?

-Pero hay otra cosa, algo…algo dentro de mi que me dice que ellos están mal

-Los niños están bien Tony

-No hablo de ellos

Rhodey se tensó, por supuesto solo Howard podía ser tan idiota para creer que podría engañar a su hijo haciéndole creer que sus cachorros estaban muertos. Contrario a lo que se decía, el lazo entre los cachorros y su madre se formaba cuando estaban en su vientre y no al nacer, entonces era absurdo que Tony realmente creyera que sus niños habían muerto cuando el lazo señalaba todo lo contrario. Que se fortalecía una vez los niños nacían, eso era cierto.

-¿Puedes sentirlos?

La mirada del castaño se perdió en algún punto frente a él, sus ojos se nublaron un poco.

-A veces, ya no como antes…cuando están muy asustados en su mayoría-negó-lo único que quiero hacer es alcanzarles y abrazarles, mi Omega se culpa y me siento mal porque no puedo protegerles, se que se sienten solos, sé que tienen miedo y…y…sé que uno de ellos esta siendo lastimado, lo sé Rhod, lo siento, siento cuando esta tan…adolorido, mis bebés no deberían sentir dolor, ninguno de ellos

-¿Mamá?

De los dos menores Johnny era mucho más apegado a Tony y como bien sabía al ver la angustia de su madre se pegó a él, abrazándose y enterrando su carita en su pecho, con su brazo libre Tony trato de detener al mayor, Rhodey ya estaba preparado para detener el ataque del menor.

-¡Molestas a mamá! ¡Vete!

-Ransim no

Después de esto era un poco más comprensible las acciones del castaño, eso no significaba que fuera correcto.

Tony atrajo a su cachorro hacia él, las patadas y manotazos se detuvieron, si algo Ransom tenia muy en claro, y que su padre les había recalcado desde bebés a él y a su hermano es que a su madre _jamás_ se le golpeaba, cualquier Omega en realidad…pero bueno, Pietro y Bucky no contaban, ellos molestaban a su madre como el resto entonces…podía haber excepciones ¿cierto? Al final de cuentas su papá le dijo que seria el Alfa de la manada mientras estuviera fuera y por lo tanto debía cuidar y proteger a su mamá y sus hermanos. No sabía donde estaban sus otros hermanos, solo que muy lejos y por eso mamá estaba triste, era culpa del resto por no cuidarlos como debían y por lo tanto merecían todo su enojo por ello.

-Tony…

-Lo sé, lo sé, sé que puedo detenerle pero…no puedo Rhod, y no porque sea un Alfa, yo…es que odio verles llorar y no puedo soportar saber que ellos sufren como los otros, solo no…tratare de…de que no golpeen, pero…

-No es solo tratar Tony, ambos sabemos que si continua así al final podría ser perjudicial, los estas dañando así

-¡No es cierto!

-¿Qué pasara el día en que Ransom te golpee?

-¡No!-el menor se revolvió entre los brazos de su madre-mamá no, no a mamá

Tony le abrazó dandole una mirada a Rhodey que decía “ves, no hay problema”, pero claramente el Alfa no le creyó, quizá el menor lo supiera, pero accidentalmente podría suceder y…

-Esta siendo más agresivo Tony

-Es un niño, Rhodey, solo tiene demasiada energía

Ignorando la mirada molesta de su hermano Tony continuó abrazando a sus bebés, él realmente creía firmemente que ninguno de sus niños terminarían como Howard, ambos eran protectores con él, entonces…¿golpearle? quizá accidentalmente, pero eso cualquier niño lo hacia.

-Buenos días

Clint entró, la sonrisa en su rostro se mantuvo incluso consciente del ambiente algo tenso, Pietro y él habían escuchado la conversación en silencio, el Alfa entró cuando creyó era necesario, después de todo sabia que Tony no podía mantenerse mucho tiempo callado incluso si lo quisiera y ante eso podría soltar cualquier cosa que muy seguro iba a molestar a Rhodey.

-Hola Clint

-¿Y cómo descansaron esos enanos?

El castaño rió, abrazando un poco más a su hijo mayor, Johnny sonrió cuando Clint se acercó tendiéndole el bote de galletas.

-Clint…

-¡Oh vamos! una galleta no le hará daño

-¡Ransom!-el menor hizo un mohín ante el regaño de su madre y le devolvió la galleta que le había arrebatado a su hermano-si quieres una la pides, no arrebatas

-¡No quiero!

Tony suspiró, de igual forma Clint dejo una galleta sobre la mesa para cuando el pequeño dejara su berrinche, le abrazó y beso su coronilla.

-Gracias Clint

-¡No mamá!

Ambos Alfas lograron callar un gruñido cuando el menor jaló el rostro de su madre en un intentó porque no viera al nombrado.

-Ransim no, bebé, espera…

Decir que tener dos pequeños Alfas en desarrollo era sencillo no fue cierto, pocas veces los hermanos peleaban, pero cuando lo hacían era por llamar la atención de su madre, o defenderla, según, así que ahí estaba, Tony tenia que lidiar con ambos cachorros quienes se peleaban por su atención.

-¿De verdad crees que Ransom podría golpearle?-susurró Clint después de un tiempo cuando los cachorros estaba más calmados

Rhodey suspiró.

-Espero estar equivocado, Clint, espero estar equivocado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	6. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, admito que el rumbo que a dado la historia me a sorprendido, así que espero les agrade, chequen las etiquetas por favor

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-Mamá…

Tony gimió, entreabriendo sus ojos y encontrando a su bebé con un ceñito fruncido, ya sea molesto o por capricho, suspiró.

-Johnny, bebé…a mami le duele la cabeza

-Ransom no da mi avión

-¡No es cierto! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Mamá!

Lo único que quería hacer era enterrarse entre almohadas en su cama y no hacer nada, pero Natasha insistió en que debía estar abajo, donde podían vigilarle, recostado en el sillón y con una sabana…para ser honesto no es como si sus hijos no lo hubiera visto desnudo, aunque había un punto a favor de la Alfa, él moría de calor.

-¡Dame mi avión!

-¡Es mio!

-¡Es mio, dame!

-¡No!

-¡Mamá!

Giró, enterrando su cara en la almohada mientras los gritos de sus cachorros continuaban martillando su cabeza. Johnny soltó un grito agudo provocando que se estremeciera, que él recordara no eran tan malos.

-¡Jonathan!

Su cuerpo se tensó, literalmente brincó del sillón, ignorando el dolor que sentía y tomando a ambos cachorros en sus brazos.

-Espera Nat…

-Dios bendito Tony ¡siéntate!

Se encogió ante la orden y no tardó mucho para acatarla aunque sin soltar a los menores.

-Niños, salgan ahora

-No-su agarre se cerró en torno a los pequeños cuerpecitos-Nat no, te prometo que voy a calmarlos

-Tony-la Alfa respiró hondo-los niños…

-No, no, no, esta bien, me encargare de ellos, no tengo tanto dolor solo…solo…yo solo estaba siendo flojo

-Tony-Natasha se arrodillo frente al Omega, detuvo la patada que claramente Johnny iba a lanzar y miró al castaño-no hagas esto, necesitas descansar y no soy tonta, tu celo esta próximo, no puedes cuidar de ellos y a ti al mismo tiempo, no en este momento

-Puedo hacerlo Nat-su sonrisa apenas fue una mueca-el trabajo de un Omega es cuidar a sus cachorros ¿lo olvidas?

-Y el trabajo de una manada es cuidarse entre todos, esta bien Tony, vamos, suéltales

La mirada acuosa del Omega casi rompió el corazón de la Alfa, los cachorros regresaron al suelo y sin perder tiempo corrieron una vez Tony les lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizándolos, apenas cruzaron Natasha abrazó al castaño.

-Esta bien Tony, esta bien, tranquilo, eres un buen Omega cariño, eres un muy buen Omega…

Conforme los años pasaban al castaño le era más difícil pasar su celos sabiendo lo apegados que eran sus niños con él, la culpa por no cuidar a sus más pequeños solo crecía año con año y saber que en estos días tampoco era capaz de cuidar de sus gemelos lo hacia más impotente e inútil.

-Howard tenia razón…

-No, no Tony, no es así, tu eres un Omega capaz y fuerte, todos los Omegas pasan por esto cariño, esta bien, solo son unos días y regresaras con ellos

-Me duele la cabeza

-Lo sé, shhh…calma

Era una tortura verle así, su aroma contrario de ayudar solo empeoraba la situación, Tony debía pasar por todo esto sin posibilidad alguna de calmar los primeros síntomas de su celo, le rompía el corazón verlo así.

-Nat…

-Dime cariño-su mano pasando por el cabello del castaño

-¿Soy un buen Omega?

-El mejor Tony, y aquí entre nos-susurró-mi favorito de Bucky y Pietro-lamentablemente el Omega no estaba de humor para bromas

-Si soy buen Omega-sus manos se cerraron en torno a la blusa blanca-¿por qué Steve me dejo?

Y como siempre no tenia respuesta alguna, porque puede que el Alfa no se fuera a propósito, pero aun recordaba que el Omega no estuvo de acuerdo cuando solicitaron a Steve en aquella misión que duraría dos días, y de la cual no regresó. Recordaba la mirada devastada de Steve cuando dejo a su Omega, pero era una oportunidad que probablemente no tendría siempre, tras esa misión estaría por un año de descanso, y la idea era tan tentadora cuando tenias un Omega en cinta y dos cachorros.

Recordaba los planes del Alfa cuando regresara de la misión y la promesa de comprar donas todos los días para el castaño, cumplir todos y cada uno de sus caprichos, incluso sacrificaría sus carreras matutinas para despertar con su Omega en brazos, aun dolía recordar la mirada azul de su Alfa, la emoción y felicidad en ellos.

_Ya veras Nat, Tony apenas va a recordar estos días, cuando regrese le llevare una docena de donas glaseadas, esas de la tienda de la esquina que tanto ama, y compare una casa, una junto al mar porque él quiere despertar viendo el amanecer, aunque para ser honestos Tony no despierta antes de las 9…_

Los sollozos del Omega poco a poco iban callando.

_Viviremos lejos de la ciudad, quizá en California o Washington…hasta podríamos ir a Canadá, cualquier lugar siempre y cuando sea lejos de Howard, vas a cuidarle mientras me voy ¿cierto? como mi segunda al mando te los encargo, y asegúrate que no vaya por ellos_

Sostuvo el cuerpo dormido del Omega, podía sentir su temperatura algo elevada.

_Confío en ti Nat, y es por eso que de una vez te digo…Bruce hizo unas pruebas hace dos semanas, hay una gran posibilidad que los niños sean Omegas, por favor asegúrate que Howard no les haga nada, y sé que son solo dos días, pero con ese Alfa no puedo fiarme de nada, aprovecharía cada minuto a solas con Tony para dañarlo, odio cuando eso sucede_

-¿Esta bien?

Bucky preguntó entrando con un balde de agua y una compresa.

-Esta cansado-se negó a soltarle y mantuvo la sabana hasta la altura de su cintura-tenia un dolor de cabeza, Bruce dijo que podría suceder

-Ransom y Johnny están afuera, Coulson llegó

-Por favor encadena al hombre, los niños lo adoran y será más fácil si no se va

Ambos rieron entre dientes, un suspiró profundo de parte del Omega y la atención regresó a este.

-Odio verlo así-Bucky apartó unos mechones de la frente del castaño-siempre tiene que pasarle algo

-Lo sé…

Bucky suspiró.

-Cuando estábamos de misión Steve confeso que estuvo a punto de no aceptar

Natasha alzó la mirada, frunció el ceño confundida.

-¿Y por qué fue entonces?

-Tony

-¿Qué?

-Una noche antes de aceptar, los cachorros se habían quedado con Everett y Stephen-susurró-dijo que había esperado poder hablar con Tony esa noche, no le gustaba que discutieran y sabia que jamás podrían aclarar las cosas si los niños estaban ahí, así que los dejo con ellos y fue a su departamento, dijo que para tratar de calmar los ánimos, se aseguro de pasar por un bote de nieve de uva y las donas favoritas de Tony

Ambos sonrieron, Steve haría lo que fuera por consentir a Tony a como diera lugar.

-Pero cuando llegó con él…

-¿Buck?

-Tony estaba en su habitación, estaba llorando escondido en el vestidor

-¿Por qué?

-Howard llamó, por lo que logró entender le prometió a Tony que si los cachorros eran Omegas mejor no se encariñara tanto, dijo que Steve podría ser su Alfa, pero él seguida siendo su padre y por lo tanto tenia más derecho sobre él

-Creí que estaba con esa historia de Alfa tradicional

-Seamos honestos Nat, Steve tiene pinta de Alfa tradicional como Bruce de Omega

-Buen punto

-En realidad Howard permitió que Tony estuviera con Steve solo porque era un “héroe nacional” y eso daba a la compañía más atención

-Idiota

-Si…a Steve le daba igual siempre y cuando pudiera alejar a Tony de esa pesadilla

-No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con el hecho que Steve aceptara

-Howard le prometió que si Steve asistía a la misión utilizando el nuevo equipo fabricado, entonces podría ignorar el hecho que los cachorros fueran Omegas y le permitiera tenerlos

-¡Qué!

-Si…Steve sabia había algo ahí, y no era un secreto que Howard lo odiara, pero Tony era muy joven y en ocasiones bastante ingenuo…dijo que si algo él odiaba de Howard era el poder que tenia con su hijo, aceptó ir solo si prometía quedarse en el departamento

-Tony…

-Tony lo hizo, Steve le pidió a su vecina May Parker si podía cuidarlo, por supuesto ella no sabia los problemas que existían entre ellos y Howard, y supongo que cuando sucedió el incidente al primero que llamó fue al padre de Tony

-¿Crees que fue…planeado?

-Los equipos funcionaban bien, no había nada malo en él…no tengo idea, pero lo dudo, el avión era de Hydra, no, estoy seguro Howard no tuvo nada que ver

-Rhodey dice que cuando Steve le comentó a Tony de la misión él casi tuvo un colapso

-¿De qué hablas?

Natasha suspiró, acomodó al Omega en el sillón y tomo la compresa mojándola en el balde antes de exprimirla y ponerla en la frente de Tony.

-Todos saben que Tony desde pequeño presento un problema en su corazón-Bucky asintió-Steve había llamado una semana antes completamente espantado, Bruce y yo llegamos en poco tiempo con ellos, al parecer Tony sufre de una Estenosis valvular aórtica

-¿Una qué?

-Es cuando la válvula aórtica es demasiado pequeña o rígida, parece que sus padres no le atendieron cuando niño (no es como si Howard hiciera algo por su hijo Omega) y por lo tanto ahora ya de adulto es…complicado poder operar sin correr riesgo, además en ese momento estaba embarazado…

-Por eso es que Bruce realizaba los supresores

-Así es, conociendo el problema de Tony requería de dosis especiales y sustancias que sustituyeran otras que no fueran dañinas para él, realmente no hay una solución Bucky, Bruce a investigado pero ninguna es factible, con el paso de los años el problema se complicó y con la vida que llevaba Tony solo empeoró

-¿Quién más sabe de esto?

-Steve, Rhodey, Bruce, Clint, Sam tu y yo

-¿Por qué?

-Steve quería mantenerlo solo entre los Alfas, no me preguntes porque, pero fue su decisión

-¿Y por qué me lo cuentas ahora?

-Por que quizá necesitemos su ayuda-respiró hondo-los supresores disminuían los efectos del celo de Tony, después de estos meses sin ellos quizá podría haber efectos secundarios, no tenemos idea, pero lo menos que Tony necesita en este momento es agitarse más de lo necesario

-Eso es imposible

-Exacto, Rhodey y yo hemos hablado, estaremos dos Alfas en cada turno, así si hay complicaciones podremos atenderlo

-Espera…Rhodey nunca a estado con Tony en su celo

-Lo sé, pero necesitaremos a Bruce por si surge algún problema, Rhodey aceptó estar con Tony

-¿Y Tony?

Natasha desvió la mirada, se sentía tan mal ante la decisión que habían tomado, sin consultar con el Omega, pero lo último que querían era preocuparlo más, era suficiente con su comportamiento y su depresión actual.

-Estará lo suficiente perdido para notarle

-¡Nat!

-No tengo más opción, y a menos que Stephen este dispuesto a ayudar no sé quien más podría estar, solo cuatro Alfas para un Omega, necesito uno en sus cinco sentidos para atender cualquier emergencia

-Si se lo pides a Stephen él…

-No

-Pero Nat…

-No, Tony aceptaría a Rhodey antes que a Stephen y lo sabes

-Seria como incesto

-Lo sé, y sé que Tony me odiara después de esto

-Pero…

Natasha gruñó, dio una rápida mirada al Omega dormido.

-Stephen y Everett están en una misión

-¿Por qué? Nat, ellos nunca han ido a…

-Y es por eso que son perfectos para ello

-¿De qué hablas?

-Si todo va como espero-una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por su rostro-puede que tengamos a uno de los cachorros de regreso

-Lo dices en serio

-Helen y Coulson fueron quienes encontraron la pista, parece el cachorro sigue en Nueva York, envíe a Stephen y Everett porque son los indicados, una pareja próspera en busca de un cachorro en adopción, ambos médicos y sin manada

-¿Estas segura?

-Sé que lo es, el cachorro ah estado en varios orfanatos de la ciudad

-¿Cómo lo encontraste?

-El orfanato estaba actualizando su sistema, añadiendo datos de cada niño desde su nacimiento, Coulson localizo el nombre de Everett en el acta de nacimiento, la firma de Howard por supuesto es muy conocida, pero la de Jarvis es única, uniendo fechas, identidades y firmas fue bastante sencillo

-No puedo creerlo

-A este paso podremos traer al otro cachorro, centramos la búsqueda en Inglaterra

-Esto es increíble, y Tony finalmente no estará tan mal…

-Aunque hay un problema al final

Bucky miró con duda y miedo a la Alfa.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Tuve noticias del norte-negó-hubo una fuerte tormenta, las pistas que se tenían no sirven ya…regresamos al principio

-No

-La búsqueda continua, pero de nuevo hay que hacer un rastreo de la zona

-Estaban cerca

-Si, pero no hay nada que hacer

-¿Algo más?

Nat deseaba ya no tener noticias…

-La junta de IS se a reunido, quieren destituir a Tony como heredero de Howard…la próxima semana debo ir, además quieren detener la búsqueda

-No puedes permitirlo

-Y haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para evitarlo, sin embargo tienen un punto a favor, Tony nunca a pisado IS, incluso con mil doctorados eso no significa que sea apto para su puesto…necesitaremos un milagro, y sin Steve aquí es casi seguro que le quiten el control

-Nat…no puede suceder, no puede…Tony no merece eso

-Le prometí a Steve cuidarlo, y eso haré, voy a luchar por el derecho de Tony, de eso no tengas cuidado

Lo que no le dijo a Bucky, fue que la compañía creía que Tony era demasiado joven e inmaduro para poder llevar una compañía, y recordemos a la junta general de IS que era de Alfas, Alfas con el mismo pensamiento que Howard.

_Un Omega no tiene derechos, solo sirve para engendrar crías y servir al Alfa_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	7. 6

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-Tony…-Sam suspiró, acercándose al Omega cabizbajo e hincándose para quedar a su altura, tomo las manos del castaño y alzó su rostro-Tony, por favor mírame

-Es incorrecto ver a…ver…

-Shh…lo sé, lo sé, ven aquí cariño

Lo tomo en brazos y se encaminó a la sala, sentándose en el sillón y arrullando al Omega.

-Esta bien, esta bien Tony, eres un muy buen Omega, eres un buen Omega cariño, tan bueno

-Yo…lo siento

-No, no hay nada de qué disculpase, shh…tranquilo cariño ¿tomaste tu medicamento?

Una negativa por parte del Omega le confirmo todo, y no le culpaba, el castaño si podía trataba de escapar de estas, a menos que alguien más se las diera él no haría nada para tomarlas.

-De acuerdo cielo, tranquilo, no estoy enojado contigo

Los sollozos comenzaron a escucharse.

-Shh…esta bien, tranquilo mi buen Omega, esta bien

-¿Sam?

Tony se encogió cuando la voz de Clint se escuchó, el llanto llegó.

-Shh…esta bien Tony, no hiciste nada malo, no hay nada malo cariño

Clint se acercó, su mano posándose en el cabello del Omega y comenzando a arrullarle.

-Tranquilo Tony, nadie aquí esta enojado, no has hecho nada incorrecto

Sam logró comunicarse con el otro Alfa en silencio para que le pasara el medicamento del Omega, fue una batalla para que el castaño no se ahogara entre el llanto y los sollozos pero finalmente tomo las dos pastillas.

-Esta bien, esta bien, eso fue fácil, tan buen Omega que eres

Cuando el celo estaba presente era como si la cordura y rebeldía fuera olvidada por el Omega y solo se limitara a la educación recibida.

Maldito Howard, malditas leyes y tradiciones bárbaras.

-Su temperatura se esta elevando-comentó Sam preocupado

-Creí que seria el viernes cuando entrara en celo

-Fue lo que Bruce dijo…

El Omega en sus brazos ya no lloraba, pero comenzaba a removerse y su rostro buscaba la glándula del Alfa.

-Llamaré a Nat-susuró Clint levantándose-llévalo arriba, Phil tiene a los cachorros, advertiré a Bruce y Rhodey

-Clint…

-Llévalo arriba Sam, su celo se a adelantado

-Alfa…

-Shh…esta bien Omega, tranquilo

No había más discusión, con Tony en brazos Sam se dirigió a la habitación principal, aquella que era reservada para ocasiones como estas, respiró hondo, todo sea por el Omega de su manada.

-U-

-Pueden pasar por aquí, los niños están en su receso, será más fácil para ustedes

Ross asintió, su mano apretando la de su Alfa mientras caminaban por aquel pasillo que los conducía al patio.

-De acuerdo a lo que pidieron, solo los niños de 3 a 7 años estarán presentes ¿seguro que no desean bebés

-Bastante seguros-Stephen solo quería apresurar a la mujer, comenzaba a desesperarlo su forma tan…fría y desinteresada que tenia, le daba mala espina

-Por supuesto, claro, es por aquí

Cruzaron una puerta blanca con barrotes algo oxidados, varias chapas estaba colocadas, la pareja no hizo comentario alguno pero era evidente que aquello no les agrado ni un poco.

-Restan 15 minutos del receso, por favor

La mirada del Beta recorrió el enorme jardín, niños de todas las edades (Betas y Alfas) se encontraban ahí, algunos correteando y otros riendo, jugando con muñecas o pelotas de plástico, se concentró en su búsqueda, solo estaban ahí por una razón.

-¿Everett?

El susurró de su Alfa lo calmó, respiró hondo y trato de ser menos evidente. Soltando la mano del Alfa se adentro al patio, hubo algunos niños que les miraron aunque ninguno se atrevió a avanzar.

El cachorro debía estar aquí, era el último orfanato que les faltaba de visitar, tenia que estar aquí…se detuvo, un pequeño aroma le llegó, reconocería aquel sutil aroma, incluso cuando solo una ocasión lo olió y apenas era perceptible. Su mirada se dirigió a uno de los árboles ahí.

-Stephen…-sonrió-ahí

El Alfa miró en la dirección que su compañero señalaba, un pequeño niño de cabello castaño, piel morena clara se encontraba encaramado en una de las ramas más altas del árbol, vestía ropas holgadas y viejas, entrecerró sus ojos al ver lo delgado que era. De una cosa estaba seguro, no necesitaba una prueba de ADN para saber su procedencia, era casi la viva imagen de su madre con alguno toques de su padre y…si, _ese_ era el cachorro.

-¡Oh como lo siento!

La pareja se detuvo cuando la Beta les detuvo el paso.

-Dudo mucho que quieran…ya saben, el chico, él…bueno, es un Omega y…

Everett ya estaba cansado de esto, gruñó.

-Mi esposo y yo queremos ver a ese niño

-Como lo siento, pero es que….

Y si en algo Stephen no le agradaba ver en su compañero, era cuando se molestaba, detestaba que alguien lo molestara, respiró hondo.

-Señora Creigh-la Beta le miró casi esperanzada como si estuviera de acuerdo con sus palabras, Stephen se contuvo de rodar los ojos y por el contrario saco su comunicador y placa-somos agentes de una asociación protectora de Omegas-claro que no era completamente real, pero a quien le importaba, casi sonrió al verle palidecer-estamos aquí porque ese cachorro fue separado de su madre

-Todos los cachorros aquí…

-Seguro-Everett interrumpió-pero ninguno de ellos fue secuestrado ¿o si?-pasó junto a la mujer confiando que su Alfa se encargara del resto

Suerte probablemente, en cuanto Everett estuvo cerca del árbol el cachorro rápidamente bajo.

-Hola cariño

El niño le miró, una de sus manitas aun se detenía del árbol, su mirada le recordó a la de cierto Omega cuando estaba analizando algo, era casi como si le leyera la mente.

-¿Vas a llevarme a casa?

Y quería llorar, y reír y…sonrió.

-Si amor, te llevare a casa

A veces solo…era imposible engañar a la naturaleza, al instinto…Howard realmente ignoraba que tan fuerte podía ser un lazo entre las madres y sus cachorros.

Con el pequeño en brazos se encamino a la salida, algunos agentes de SHIELD y el FBI ya estaban en el lugar, Stephen se acercó junto al director Fury.

-Bueno-Fury resopló-no hay duda alguna que es su hijo

-Lo sé señor-Everett aseguró-es suyo

-Por cualquier cosa no esta de mas realizar una prueba, aunque podría quitarme mi único ojo sano si no es de ellos

-Seguro no será necesario

-Llévelo con él, agente Ross, el cachorro ha pasado suficiente tiempo lejos de su madre

Peter no podía estar más emocionado, finalmente iba a ir a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	8. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vuelvo a recalcar, chequen las etiquetas.

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-¡Quiero a mi mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡¡Suelta!!

Clint bajo al cachorro, solo para que este rápidamente corriera tratando de entrar a la casa…Bucky lo detuvo antes siquiera de poder tocar la puerta.

-Johnny por favor

Pietro se acercó tratando de ayudar a su hermano de manada, podía ver a su compañero exhausto y a punto de un colapso, pero alguien debía cuidar de los cachorros mientras el resto trataba inútilmente de ayudar al Omega en celo.

-Ransom…

Para sorpresa del grupo fue el menor de los cachorros quien se encontró inquieto en lugar del mayor, como todos esperaban, Ransom se mantenía callado y quieto, solo observando la interacción del resto de la manada por detener a su hermano de ir al interior de la casa, si no lo conocieran diría que planeaba algo, pero llevaba ya dos días así y comenzaba a preocuparles.

El grito de Johnny se escucho por todo el lugar, pataleando y llorando por tratar de liberarse del agarre de los Omegas. Ransom suspiró y se acercó al desorden, Clint por supuesto rápidamente se puso alerta, por fortuna el cachorro se limitó a apartar a los Omegas y abrazo a su hermano.

-Bueno…eso es nuevo-susurró Coulson

Clint ni siquiera intento decirles algo, si con eso el menor desistía de ir con su madre entonces permitiría eso y cuantos abrazos deseara, Ransom ciertamente los había sorprendido. Un auto negro se acerco por el camino de tierra, Alfa y Beta se tensaron, por el rabillo del ojo Clint vislumbro a los Omegas posicionarse frente a los cachorros.

-Es Strange

No tenia idea de como Coulson siempre lograba saber quienes llegaban, después de todo Stephen por lo general solía venir en diferentes autos, ya sean suyos o prestados, un Alfa vanidoso y presumido, sino fuera por Steve seguro Tony y él habrían estado juntos, claro que si quitaban el hecho de que a Stephen no le interesaban los Omegas…

-Creí que estaban buscando al cachorro

-Y lo encontraron-Pietro en algún momento se había acercado a él, su mirada puesta en el auto y una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-Mira

Alfa y Beta salieron del auto, Everett les sonrió casi con orgullo y abrió la puerta trasera.

Los adultos contuvieron la respiración al ver el pequeño cachorro que el Beta saco del automóvil, las sonrisas de los Omegas y el alivio del Alfa se pudo vislumbrar, un pequeño éxito para todos.

-Es…

-Créeme Barton-Stephen sonrió ya junto a ellos-ni siquiera necesitaba una prueba de ADN para estar seguro

-¡Oh cielos!

La carita del cachorro cuando volteó a verles era todo de Tony, casi una pequeña copia de él…con la mezcla de Steve por supuesto.

-Hola cariño

Los ojos del cachorro miraron un minuto al Alfa frente a él y poco después a los Omegas tras este.

-¿Y mi mamá?

-Esta bien cariño-Bucky le sonrió, dando un paso al frente y tomándole en brazos-tranquilo, pronto vas a ver a tu madre-limpió aquellas dos lágrimas que habían escapado de los ojos del castañito-estamos felices de tenerte de regreso…

-Peter, mi nombre es Peter

La mirada de sorpresa y duda se dirigió a Everett, el Beta sonrió, pasando una mano por los rizos del cachorro.

-Al parecer, Jarvis respetó la decisión de Tony

-Eso significa…

-La búsqueda con el otro podrá ser más sencilla, sí-reconoció Stephen-tenemos al menos un nombre

-Jarvis siempre intentó proteger a Tony de Howard-Clint sonrió-incluso cuando no podía hacer mucho

Pietro hizo una mueca al recibir un golpe en su pierna, bajo la mirada encontrándose con la carita molesta de Ransom, suspiró.

-Chico, tienes que dejar de…

-Quiero ver a mamá

-No de nuevo-Clint solo quería ir a su cama y descansar unos minutos antes de regresar y ayudar con Tony

-Oye cachorro-fue Everett quien se acercó-hay una persona que quiere conocerte, a ti y a tu hermano

-Yo no

-Estoy seguro que si-tomo al cachorro en brazos -Ransom, quiero presentarte a Peter, tu hermano menor

Ambos cachorros se miraron, aunque unos minutos después el menor se encogió bajando la mirada.

-Ransom ¿recuerdas que tu mami…?

-¡No! no es mi hermano ¡Bájame!

-¡Ransom, amor…!

-¡Ransim!-Johnny se acercó a su hermano, sus ojos rojos y llorosos

-¡Bájame! no lo quiero, no mi hermano ¡Johnny! ¡bájame! ¡Mami! ¡quiero a mi mami!

Si la manada creía que dos cachorros eran un caos, ahora con tres era simplemente imposible, los tres pequeños comenzaron a llorar aunque cada uno por un motivo diferente, Everett bajo al cachorro quien se acercó a su hermano abrazándole.

-¿Cuándo dices que termina el celo de Anthony?

Clint suspiró.

-Dos días más si tenemos suerte

-¿Suerte?

-No ah tomado sus supresores, en esta ocasión todos tenemos que ayudarle

-¿Rhodey igual?-Everett estaba horrorizado

-Si…

Stephen suspiró.

-¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que descasaste Barton?

-Una hora seria agradable

-Ve a descansar

El Alfa sonrió.

-Gracias Stephen, pero por mucho que me gustaría tengo que…

-No, tomare tu lugar

-Steph…

-Es obvio que el celo de Tony es mucho peor que los últimos-negó-necesitan de todos

-Pero…

-Me arreglare con Tony una vez termine esto, pero ahora necesitan a todos nosotros-sonrió tratando de calmar al resto-ve a descansar Barton-y con un beso en la mejilla de su compañero se dirigió a la casa

-Tony va a odiarnos

-Por mucho que la idea me incomode-Everett susurró-Stephen tiene razón, además estoy seguro que si la cosas fueran diferentes nada de esto seria necesario…Tony no lo hace con mala intención

-Lo sé…

-¿Cómo a estado?-por la mueca del grupo en general no hubo necesidad de más explicación-de acuerdo…¿les parece llevar a los cachorros por un poco de helado? ¿Bucky, Pietro?

-Me quedare…

-No-Clint detuvo a su compañero-vayan con él, Phil…

-¿Estas seguro Clint?

-Saquen a los cachorros un rato, podría servir y…-señalo a Peter aun abrazado a Pietro-conocerse mejor

Si los cachorros no se llevaban bien entonces tendrían un gran problema en sus manos, Tony sobretodo.

-Regresaremos pronto, cualquier cosa…

-Les llamaremos, descuiden

-¿Ransom, Johnny?-ambos cachorros miraron a Phil-¿les gustaría ir por un poco de helado, tal vez comprar uno para su madre?

-U-

Tony se encontraba en la cama, Stephen y Natasha a su lado, el Omega atrapado entre el nudo de la Alfa mientras se aferraba sollozaste al otro, Rhodey suspiró con pesar, un pantalón de mezclilla corto vestía sentado junto a la cama mientras pasaba una mano por los rizos de su hermano.

-Esta bien Tony, tranquilo, no es tu culpa

El Omega negó mas no hizo intento alguno de hablar, al contrario, un fuerte sollozo sacudió su cuerpo y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Stephen, el Alfa lo abrazo evitando que se alejara seguramente cuando capto su aroma.

-Relájate Anthony, shh…calla Omega

Sam entró en ese momento, una bandeja con comida y agua para todos ellos, su mirada se poso en el Omega y suspiró con pesar.

-Clint esta descansando al igual que Bruce, traje…algo de comida

-Tony…

-No, no, no…

-Necesitas comer cariño-Natasha susurró tratando de no moverse e incomodar al Omega-necesitas comer _lyubov’_ (cariño)

El castaño negó, su llanto aumentando cuando los brazos de Stephen y Rhodey trataron de separarle.

-Anthony…

-Debilitarte solo será peor Tony, lo sabes

Se supone que el celo de un Omega debía ser placentero y agradable, pero en los últimos cuatro años cada celo de Tony era simplemente una tortura, su mente luchaba en todo momento, mientras su Omega trataba de tomar el control y permitir que los Alfas lo anudaran cuantas veces quisieran tratando de calmar aquella ansia por ser preñado y atendido, su conciencia humana luchaba por salir de aquella terrible bruma de placer y necesidad mientras la culpa por permitir que esto sucediera, que su manada se viera en la necesidad de estar aquí y ayudarle mientras su Alfa regresaba, mientras dejaban a sus respectivos Omegas por él, mientras las palabras de Howard penetraban su mente en un doloroso recuerdo.

_El Omega de la manada no tiene ningún valor Anthony, pero ciertamente es mejor que ser un Omega cualquiera, velo de esta forma, al menos servirías como un escape para el resto de los Alfas, aliviaras la tensión que se acumule en la manada._

-Shh…Tones, no pienses en eso…

Rhodey de alguna forma siempre sabia cuando el Omega se perdía en el pasado, y odiaba esos momentos que el mismo castaño se ponía.

-Sabes que no eres nada de eso _krasivyy_ (hermoso)

-No nos obligas a nada Anthony, nosotros queremos ayudarte, nos importas y por ese mismo motivo es que estamos aquí, por que te queremos

Unos minutos más tarde Natasha finalmente pudo alejarse del Omega ahora dormido, cada uno de los Alfas odiaba verle llorar, pero aun más verlo sufrir durante su celo, Stephen se acomodó mejor permitiéndole al castaño descansar y recuperar fuerzas antes de que la necesidad del celo lo despertara.

-Esta agotado

Bruce entró entonces, apenas dandole una mirada a su compañera, podían apreciarse algunas ojeras bajo sus ojos pero ninguno hizo comentario alguno, se sentó en el espacio vacío y comenzó a sacar su equipo para revisar al Omega.

-¿Esta bien?

-Necesita comer algo, le daré unas vitaminas…

-¿Bruce?

-No me gusta como se escucha su corazón

Stephen sostuvo la mirada del otro Alfa, una platica silencioso.

-¿Crees que lo soporte?

-Su caso es único, incluso con el poco suero que obtuvo de Steve eso no le ayuda…-suspiró, pasando una mano por su rostro antes de mirar a su hermano, cerro los ojos

-Bruce…-Stephen no tenia que leer su mente para saber lo que sabia-hazlo

-¿Hacer qué?-Natasha se puso alerta rápidamente, terminó de colocarse una playera y se giro a los dos Alfas-¿de qué hablan?

-Tony esta al límite Nat, no va a soportar más

-No están sugiriendo…

-Hay que dormirlo

-¡Bruce!-Rhodey se levantó rápidamente-sabes que eso…

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero su corazón no va a resistir otra ronda más, es eso o…

Las miradas se centraron en Natasha, ella odiaba esto, lo odiaba tanto…sus puños se cerraron y desvió su mirada.

-Hazlo

-¡Nat!

-¡No voy a perderlo! y prefiero que…

-No prefieres nada-Stephen la cortó-ninguno de nosotros, pero es necesario, nos mantendremos aquí con él hasta que pase su celo, pero hasta entonces habrá que dormirle, si supiera que Bruce esta equivocado entonces no lo hubiera permitido, pero incluso tú Nat pudiste verle, Tony ya no tiene más fuerzas y por mucho medicamento, descanso o alimento no va a resultar

-Se esta dejando morir-las palabras de Clint revelaron lo que todos trataban de negar-¿crees que la llegada del cachorro lo ayudara?

-¿El cachorro?

-Everett y yo encontramos a uno-Stephen susurró-pero incluso teniendo a ambos no va a servir por mucho, hay que encontrar a Steve, si Tony se esta muriendo significa que Steve también lo hace

-La prioridad es el cachorro-Sam susurró

-No, la prioridad ahora es Steve-y por mucho que doliera Rhodey aceptó, sin Steve era casi probable que Tony no durara otro año, incluso si ya tenían a los cachorros

-Creo que tendremos un problema más

Stephen se tensó, intercambiando una mirada con Clint.

-¿Más?

-Nat-Clint titubeó-los cachorros no aceptan al pequeño

La Alfa respiró hondo, se maldijo internamente.

-Concentremonos en este momento con Tony, después veremos con los cachorros, Bruce

El nombrado asintió, miró con pena al Omega y saco una jeringa.

_Es por su bien_ , se recordó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Datos:  
> 1\. Los celos de un Omega duran al rededor de dos días y varia de cada uno el periodo de estos, el mayor numero de periodos registrado en un Omega es de cinco veces por año. Los Omegas pueden tener celos incluso durante el embarazo lo que puede poner en riesgo a la madre y sus cachorros, estos celos no son fértiles por obvias razones.   
> 2\. El celo de Tony dura cuatro días debido a que Steve no es un Alfa común (explicaré más adelante)  
> 3\. Un Omega no puede permanecer mucho tiempo lejos de su Alfa, el periodo más largo registrado antes de que comience a debilitarse es de 6 meses, si tiene cachorros puede durar un año. Tony es un caso único.
> 
> ¿Dudas?
> 
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	9. 8

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

Se sentó, miró a los dos Omegas dormidos en el sofá, su hermano dormía junto a él envuelto en aquella manta azul con aviones, resopló, en su opinión Johnny era un bebé. Ninguno de los Betas estaba cerca, pero aquel otro niño dormía en el corral de su hermano, frunció el ceño molesto.

Se levantó de la colchoneta que los Omegas habían puesto para que él y Johnny jugaran, y trato de no hacer ruido mientras se acercaba al corral. Observo al niño, era un Omega, otro Omega más, seguro igual de torpe y tonto que los dos adultos, ladeo su cabecita curioso porque tenia un olor familiar.

No le gustaba el niño, pero para nada…aunque tampoco le gustaba verle llorar como lo hizo aquella tarde después de que tiro su helado, y es que tenia esos ojos grandes y…tontos, era un tonto, lloraba por todo, por Todo. Hasta parecía un bebé, _iuck_ , que asco, los bebés eran tontos, feos, y ruidosos, el niño era ruidoso.

Era pequeño, era muy pequeño, como un bebé, incluso mucho más pequeño que su hermano, entonces…retrocedió cuando los ojos del niño le miraron, estaba despierto. Estuvieron así, solo viéndose, y volteó a ver si esos dos Omegas habían despertado…no, ellos no lo estaban pero el niño parecía a punto de llorar, lo sabia porque hacia puchero como Johnny y sus ojos se volvieron como agua.

Hizo una mueca, no le gustaba pero había algo que le recordaba a su mamá y…gruñó, odiaba ver a un Omega llorando, bueno, solo a su hermano y a su mami, el resto no importaba…volteó a ver a Johnny, él seguía durmiendo, tenia dos opciones, suspiró. Quitó el seguro que detenía la malla del corral y lo bajo por un lado.

-Ven-le vió dudar, resopló-vamos, ven o te quedas ahí

La verdad no lo iba a dejar ahí, pero tampoco quería que se acostumbrara porque en cuanto su mamá despertara y viera a ese otro niño seguro iba a decir que lo llevaran lejos, mamá dijo que los únicos cachorros que podían estar ahí eran los suyos y Johnny y él eran los únicos. Detuvo al niño de tropezar y lo jalo hasta obligarle a sentar junto a su hermano.

-Ahí, quédate ahí y no llores ¿bien? si lloras te golpeo

Tampoco creía poder golpearlo, la idea se sentía como cuando pensaba en golpear a su madre y…no era bonito, además no podía, era su mamá, aunque era un Omega.

Everett se asomó con cuidado al interior de la sala y sonrió al ver a los tres cachorros acurrucados en la colchoneta, Ransom podía ser un niño rebelde y brusco, pero si en algo estaba seguro es que no podría lastimar a Peter, no a sus hermanos ni a su madre, sí, era un pequeño demonio con el resto de ellos y debían corregirlo, pro conocía sus limites y si no, bueno, estaba casi seguro que las palabras de Steve jamás las olvidaría el cachorro, después de todo el niño idolatraba a su padre y si Steve era un Alfa respetuoso y amoroso con su Omega y cachorros, su hijo seguiría el mismo ejemplo.

-¿Todo bien?-Phil preguntó tras él

-Creo que ya no habrá problema con los cachorros

-¿Estas seguro?

-Créeme Phil, eso esta arreglado

El nombrado frunció el ceño, Everett lo detuvo de asomarse a la sala.

-No, más tarde, no quiero que Ransom nos descubra

-Todo un Alfa ¿no?-sonrió

-Bueno ¿quien puede resistirse a los ojos de cachorro de Tony?

Ambos rieron entre dientes.

-U-

-Buenos días Tony

Se sentía pesado, cansado…gimió removiéndose y tratando de salir de aquella bruma de sueño.

-Shh…esta bien, no te apresures

Cuando finalmente Tony abrió los ojos los rostros de Nat y Rhodey fue lo primero que vió, suspiró.

-Hola

Hizo una mueca, su voz se escuchaba extraño y le dolía la garganta.

-Ven, te ayudo

Vio a Bruce pasarle un vaso de agua a su hermano y alguien más por detrás lo levantó…

-¿Stephen?

-Toma algo de agua Anthony

No tenia idea de que había sucedido en estos últimos días, y casi entró en pánico ante la idea de…

-Respira Tony, respira, relájate

El aroma de Stephen y Nat se extendió por la habitación obligando al Omega a relajarse, apenas un trago fue más que suficiente para el castaño.

-Esta bien, solo relájate Tones

-Mis bebés

Nat sonrió, tomando el lugar de Rhodey.

-Te tengo una sorpresa _lyubov’_

La puerta se abrió y Sam entró seguido de Clint casi pegado a su espalda, eso era…extraño.

-¿Una sorpresa?

-Bueno, aunque todo mundo colaboro, en realidad fueron Everett y Stephen

Volteó a ver al Alfa, este le dió una sonrisa y señalo al frente. Los ojos del Omega se abrieron sorprendidos una vez vió a Clint, un sollozo ahogado se escuchó y si no fuera por Rhodey y Nat se habría levantado.

-Espera Tony…

Clint se apresuró a entregarle al cachorro en sus brazos, madre e hijo finalmente se encontraban después de cuatro años apartados, el cachorro parecía querer fundirse con su madre e ignorando el cansancio y dolor Tony se acurruco con el cachorro en sus brazos casi haciéndose bolita.

-Esta bien Tony, ya esta en casa y nadie se lo llevara

Las feromonas de los Alfas inundaron la habitación cubriendo a los Omegas. Dos integrantes más faltaban y los Alfas se asegurarían de regresarlos pronto, tenían un año, eso había dicho Bruce, un año o perderían al Omega de la manada y eso, eso no podían permitirlo.

-U-

-¿Y bien?

El cachorro esta con su madre, aunque nos llegó un informe.

Fury se volteó y tomo la carpeta que el Beta le tendía, leyó el informe y elevó una ceja ante lo escrito.

-¿Qué es esto?

-El doctor Banner lo envió, señor

Si, en eso Fury podía darse cuenta, gruñó molesto con el responsable, a veces solo quería revivir a Howard y volverlo a matar, la vergüenza que debía sentir por su trato con su manada, su hijo principalmente, suspiró.

-Gracias agente, envíe esto a la doctora Cho

-Ha sido enviado señor

-¿En serio?

-Si señor, ya se están encargando de ello

-Bien, sin duda alguna la búsqueda debe acelerarse

-¿Señor?

-¡Ah! Agente Hill por favor, envíe un informe a Maximoff, la búsqueda en el norte debe acelerarse, temo que estamos sobre el tiempo

-Señor, todos nuestros hombres están…

-Entonces envíe otro grupo

-Pero señor…

-Es de vital importancia agente, necesitamos encontrar esa nave lo más pronto posible

-El clima no es favorable señor, y hemos perdido un grupo ya ¿lo olvida?

Cierto, debía mantener la cabeza fría y no dejarse llevar por sus emociones, respiró hondo.

-Solo informe a Maximoff, enviaremos un agente más entonces

-¿Señor?

-Descuide Hill, sera util

-U-

-Ransom

El cachorro no se movió, sentado a los pies de la cama de su madre, con brazos cruzados y su ceñito fruncido, molesto, enojado, celoso.

-Vamos bebé, por favor

No era justo que su mamá usara ese truco, nunca podía negarle nada si le llamaba con aquel tono suave y dulce, suspiró volteando a verle, hizo una mueca.

Tony esperó al cachorro, con Peter (jamás se cansaría de agradecer a Jarvis por esto), a su derecha y Johnny a su izquierda eso le dejaba libre sus brazos, él sabia que Ransom era bastante posesivo y celoso, por eso le costaba tanto aceptar a su hermano, incluso cuando cada día le recordaba que debía ser compartido y no importaba cuantos hermanos tuviera, él siempre iba a amarlo porque era su niño rebelde.

Esperó, sus brazos abiertos viendo como poco a poco su niño se rendía y se arrastraba hasta acomodarse en su regazo.

-Mami también te ama bebé

Su niño se abrazó, ocultando su carita en su cuello, un suave sollozo se escucho.

-¡Oh mi dulce! esta bien, esta bien, sé que eres un niño fuerte y me cuidas a mi y a tus hermanos, eres mi pequeño Alfa, pero bebé, no siempre tienes que ser fuerte, esta bien dulce, esta bien bebé, mami esta aquí y te ama porque eres tan valiente

-Lo sie-ento mami

-No, nada de eso, esta bien y entiendo, Peter llegó y ahora tu estas muy confundido, lo sé, pero es tu hermanito y va a necesitar de su hermano mayor ¿comprendes?-Ransom asintió-bien, eso esta bien, mi pequeño valiente, te amo

-Te amo mamá

Su mano paso por su cabellito arrullándole, según Bruce debía permanecer en cama y no hacer esfuerzo ni agitarse, y aunque el resto dijera que necesitaba el descanso tras su celo, sabia que no era solo por eso. Cada año se sentía más cansado, a veces solo no quería levantarse y no solo porque Steve no estuviera ahí, descubrieron que cuando el Alfa volvía a reclamarle un poco de suero era transferido a su organismo y de alguna forma ayudaba a su corazón. Cuatro años sin su Alfa ni su reclamo, su organismo no podía hacer maravillas, además puede o no que el resto se hubiera dado cuenta, pero la marca de su Alfa se estaba desvaneciendo y era tan…doloroso, Steve estaba muriendo, donde sea que se encontrara.

Podía ser fuerte por sus cachorros, él quería serlo, su corazón lamentablemente no estaba de acuerdo y si Steve moría antes de que le hallaran no habría forma alguna de que él sobreviviera a un lazo roto, incluso con sus cachorros ahí. Estaba decidido a no rendirse hasta que el más pequeño de sus niños regresara a casa, una vez con la manada entonces…entonces no importaba, él sabia estarían a salvo y protegidos.

-¿Mamá?

-Shh…esta bien Ransim, mami esta bien, duerme bebé

Trató de calmarse, su aroma se libero envolviendo a sus cachorros y asegurándose de transmitirles seguridad y calma. Los toque en la puerta minutos después llamaron su atención, sonrió al ver a Bucky entrar.

-Hey…

-Hola

Con una charola en las manos el Omega pasó cerrando la puerta con cuidado, se acerco y tomo asiento junto aTony siendo muy cuidadoso de no despertar a los cachorros.

-¿Cómo estas?

_Cansado, con sueño y hambre_ , Tony se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, tengo a mi bebé de regreso

-Pronto tendremos al otro Tony, lo prometo

El castaño apretó a su cachorro con cuidado, sus ojos posándose en el menor de ellos, sonrió.

-Estoy bien por ahora

-Traje comida, necesitas comer algo

-Yo…

-Te ayudare, pero al menos unas pocas cucharadas, por favor

Apenas medio plato de sopa y tres bocados de pollo con verduras, Tony se negó a que alejaran a su cachorro a pesar de estar agitado.

-Respira hondo Tony, trata de relajarte, respira

Respirar, exhalar, una, dos, tres…cerró sus ojos recostándose en las almohadas tras él.

-¿Mejor?

-Tengo sueño

-Entonces duerme, me quedare aquí en lo que despiertan los cachorros, Bruce estaba preparando sus almuerzos

-¿Qué comerán?

Bucky sonrió.

-Bruce creyó que un poco de recreo no les haría mal, nuggets de pollo y ensalada de zanahoria

-Eso se oye rico

-Estarán bien Tony, solo descansa un rato

Por supuesto Bucky no debió sorprenderse que minutos después de que el Omega se hubiera quedado dormido Ransom se enderezo con cuidado de su lugar.

-¿Mami esta bien?

-Estará bien cachorro-apartó unos cabellitos de su frente-solo necesita descansar

-¿Va a venir otro bebé?

-No otro bebé, pero si tu otro hermanito ¿recuerdas? mami y papi te habían comentado

-¿Cómo Peter?

-Si, tu hermanito tiene la misma edad que Peter, son mellizos

-¿Cómo Johnny y yo?

-No cariño, tu y Johnny son gemelos, pero eso no importa, siguen siendo hermanos ¿no?

-¿Y es un Omega?

-Si, así es, como tu mami y Peter

-Johnny es un Alfa

-Eso es correcto, ambos lo son

Ransom se quedo un momento callado, primero miró a su gemelo y después a su hermano Peter.

-¿Y es como Peter?

Bucky frunció el ceño no comprendiendo la pregunta.

-No entiendo tu pregunta cielo

-¿Estará triste como Peter?

-Peter no esta triste, Ransom

-Si, él lo era, y tiene una cicatriz como yo en mi rodilla, pero él en su espalda, mamá lo vió cuando le cambió, por eso Bruce vino

Eso no lo sabia, pero ahora entendía porque tanto Bruce como Rhodey estuvieron tan callados esa tarde poco después de haber estado con Tony, Natasha salió esa mañana tras haber hablado con Bruce de algo…suspiró, conociendo a Tony seguro tuvieron que sedarle.

Levantó a Ransom con cuidado de no despertar a Tony y lo sentó en sus piernas.

-No lo sé amor, pero esperemos que tu hermano no este triste como Peter

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Bueno, no estoy seguro, pero…creo su nombre es Harry

-¿Harry?

-Si, Ransom ¿estas bien?

El niño no respondió, sus ojos se fijaron en el rostro de su madre, era un niño, pero no era ciego, podía ver unos grandes círculos negros bajo los ojos de su mami y estaba algo blanca, se veía mal.

-¿Cuándo regresa papá? volverá…¿verdad?

Bucky no tenia idea de que responder, pero se sentía culpable por no haber ido junto a su hermano aquel día, quizá y hubieran encontrado otra salida, una donde Steve no tuviera que aterrizar el avión a la mitad de la nada, suspiró.

-Papá volverá, aunque no se cuando, pero por mientras estaremos todos aquí para cuidarlos

-Papá dijo que debía cuidar a mami y mis hermanos…dijo que era el Alfa de la manada mientras él no estuviera…pero es muy difícil

Lo único que pudo hacer el Omega fue abrazar al cachorro, sabia que eso era cierto, pero también que Steve lo había dicho como un juego, no es que nadie esperaba que el cachorro se tomara tan en serio sus palabras, beso su coronilla.

-La manada tiene un gran Alfa, Ransom, pero te puedo pedir un favor-los ojos del cachorro le miraron-¿puedes dejarle eso a Nat y solo dedicarte a estar aquí con tu madre y tus hermanos? A veces los Alfas necesitan un descanso y creo has hecho un trabajo excelente

-Pero…

-Estoy seguro tu papi no se enojaría, y tu mami seria más feliz si solo estas aquí, jugando con tus hermanos y dandole muchos abrazos y besos

-¿No sere un mal Alfa?

-Todo lo contrario bebé, serás el mejor Alfa del mundo

-Johnny es un Alfa

-Eso es verdad, entonces tienes que compartir esa responsabilidad ¿entiendes?

-¡Pero es un bebé!

-Que tu hermano sea más pequeño que tú no significa que sea un bebé, todos somos diferentes

-Johnny llora mucho

-Si, y eso no significa que no pueda cuidar a tu mami y a Peter

-Parece un Omega

-¿En serio?

-Mamá es un Omega y llora, igual Peter, tu y Pietro también lloran

-Es cierto, pero olvidas que Rhodey, y Clint son Alfas y lloran

-Nat nunca a llorado

-No lo sabes, nunca lo has visto, llorar no esta mal Ransom, algunas personas son más sensibles que otras y no significa que sean débiles u Omegas ¡hey! Bruce también ah llorado

-El es un Beta

-No completamente ¿lo olvidas?

-El abuelo decía que llorar era de Omegas

-Bueno, tu abuelo a veces omitía ciertas cosas…¿recuerdas aquella vez cuando tu papi estaba llorando?

-Dijo que estaba feliz porque mamá esperaba a mis hermanos

-Si, y eso no lo convirtió en Omega, seguía siendo un Alfa, o cuando el abuelo murió ¿lo recuerdas? tu papi estuvo muy triste aquel día

-Papá lloraba mucho

-Si-sonrió-y seguía siendo un Alfa

-¿Entonces si lloro…no seré un Omega débil como mamá?

-Los Omegas no son débiles Ransom, así como no todos los Alfas son fuertes-recordó a su amigo cuando niño-te cuento un secreto

-Si

-Cuando tu papá era niño, como tú, él era tan pequeño y flaco que a veces lo confundían con un Omega

-¡No!

-Si, pero entonces creció y se volvió un fuerte y gran Alfa

-¿Y tú?

-Bueno, a mi muchas veces solían confundirme con un Alfa, pero crecí y mira, me has visto ayudarle a Clint a levantar algunos muebles, y Clint es un Alfa

-¿Entonces Clint debía ser un Omega?

Bucky rió, por que seguro si Clint escuchaba al cachorro le daría algo.

-No Ransom, uno nace siendo lo que debe ser, tú decides como quieres ser

-No entiendo

-Esta bien, solo quiero que sepas que no importa lo que seas, Alfa, Beta u Omega, todos somos iguales y debemos respetarnos

-Lamento haberte golpeado, igual que a Pietro

-Descuida cariño, entiendo, pero promete que intentaras no hacerlo de nuevo

-Nunca le pego a mamá

-Y eso es bueno porque nunca debes golpear a tu madre, a nadie en realidad ¿comprendes?

-Golpear es malo

-Si, así es, además de que duele mucho

-A Peter le pegaron ¿verdad Bucky?

-No lo sé cariño, probablemente…

-¿Puedo golpear a las personas malas?

-Supongo…pero aquí no hay nadie malo

-¿Pero puedo hacerlo?

-Supongo…cuando debes defender a tu familia a veces es necesario, pero siempre hay que utilizar los golpes como ultimo recurso ¿bien?

-Esta bien

-¿Tienes hambre?

Ransom se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, que te parece si despertamos a tus hermanos y vamos por algo de comer

-¿Y mamá?

-Rhodey no debe tardar en venir, se quedara aquí mientras ustedes almuerzan

-Pero mamá va a extrañarnos

-Mamá sabe que deben comer, una vez terminen pueden jugar aquí en silencio ¿esta bien?

-¿Mamá estará bien?

Sospechaba que aquella pregunta no se refería a ese momento.

-Nos aseguraremos que este bien, mientras tanto ustedes deben ayudarnos a comportarse ¿ok?

-Ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	10. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poquito de felicidad y alivio u.u

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-¿Encontraste algo?

Bruce suspiró, cerró sus ojos cuando el resultado volvió a ser negativo, se quito los lentes y paso una mano por su rostro.

-Bruce…

-Sé que debería dormir, pero si hay una pequeña posibilidad de ayudarlo…

-Con la sangre que reservaste nos dará un poco más de tiempo

-Nat-los brazos de su compañera lo rodearon-no a habido resultados en estos meses, la sangre no es eterna

-Vamos a encontrarlo

-A este paso temo que deba extraer un poco del resto para continuar con los experimentos

-¿Tanto así?

-Eh probado de todo y nada funciona, Fury me contacto con una Alfa, entre ella y Helen hemos hecho pruebas, ninguna da resultado

-Encontraremos la solución amor, confió en ello

-Cada día y Tony se pone más mal, apenas comió esta mañana y Rhodey tuvo dificultades para despertarle

-Lo sé, estoy preocupada

-Esta gastando demasiada energía con el cachorro

-Tengo a dos escuadrones en Londres, incluso Strange y Everett están ahí, Sam se fue hace dos días y…

-Nat…-Bruce respiró hondo-odio esto, pero…quizá lo mejor sea que todos regresen

La Alfa se tensó.

-Bruce…

-A este paso Tony no pasara de esta semana, con la manada reunida igual y obtenemos una semana más…

Los gritos al exterior se escucharon, Natasha suspiró.

-Los cachorros no la están pasando bien

-Saben que hay algo mal, Ransom puede ser un niño, pero no olvides que es un Alfa y aparentemente cree que es su responsabilidad cuidar de Tony, se esta haciendo daño

-Lo sé…

El cachorro no se apartaba de su madre desde el día en que Tony tuvo un colapso en la cocina, tratar de enviarle un poco de fuerza y consuelo a su cachorro donde quiera que estuviera y mantenerse de pie fue demasiado para él, Johnny y Peter no estaba mucho mejor, el pequeño Omega lloraba por todo y el Alfa arremetía con todos.

-¿Dos semanas?

-Si tenemos suerte…si

Nat se sentía impotente…inútil al ver como día con día el Omega simplemente iba perdiendo batalla, su corazón estaba tan débil…

-Llamare a Fury…

-Nat-Bruce le detuvo, se sentía igual o más impotente al saber que no podía ayudar a su hermano-sabes que si no fuera…

-Nunca te has equivocado Bruce-sonrió tranquilizándole-sé que si hubiera una salida ya la habrías tomado

-Si solo hubiera una salida, una…opción, la que fuera…

Nat le abrazó, ellos lo sabian, Bruce era el primero en dar más de mil opciones, en esta ocasión no había nada.

-Esta bien cariño, nadie te culpa

Bruce no necesitaba que alguien lo culpara, él ya se culpaba. Hubo un breve pitido en el celular de la Alfa y esta se separó de su compañero rápidamente.

-Romanoff

Escuchó, sus ojos abriéndose y una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-Iré en seguida…no, no, no, mejor traigan aquí…me encargare de ello…¡Fury puede hacer algo! ¡no me importa solo lleguen aquí!

-¿Nat?

La Alfa sonrió, sino la conociera juraría que faltaba poco para que comenzara a saltar en su lugar.

-Lo encontraron

-¿Al cachorro?

-¡No! Bruce encontraron a Steve ¡encontraron al Alfa!

-Encontraron…en-encontraron…

El Beta se levantó corriendo a la habitación de su hermano, estuvo a punto de chocar con Rhodey que estaba algo agitado.

-¡Bruce…!

-¡Fuera de mi camino!

Logró controlarse una vez llego junto al Omega, díganle loco o no, el rostro del Omega tenia mejor color y la marca en su cuello estaba un poco más visible, toco su cuello buscando su pulso, por el rabillo del ojo vislumbro a Bucky detener a Ransom de ir junto a su madre.

-¿Qué…?

-Su pulso es un poco más fuerte-quería llorar, él iba a llorar-esto nos da un plazo mas largo, con suerte y…-se detuvo, toda ilusión y optimismo deteniéndose

-¿Y? ¡¿Y qué?!

-Rhodey-Nat detuvo al Alfa antes de que hiciera una escena, debían recordar que uno de los cachorros estaba en la habitación

-Incluso con el Alfa de regreso…yo…Tony esta demasiado débil para…para…

Natasha le detuvo, apoyando una mano en su hombro, le sonrió con calma.

-Tenemos más tiempo Bruce, eso es lo que importa

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Mami esta bien?

La Alfa se acercó al cachorro, le sonrió.

-Tranquilo _malen’kiy_ , tu mami esta bien

Una vez el cachorro estuvo en el suelo corrió a la cama, subiendo con cuidado y recostándose junto a Tony.

-Nat ¿qué sucede?

La Alfa sonrió ante las miradas de desconcierto por parte de Rhodey y Bucky.

-Las cosas van a mejorar

-¿Eso debe significar…?

El jadeo ahogado del Omega le confirmo que sabia, le hizo una seña de guardar silencio, puede que Steve hubiera sido encontrado, pero nadie sabia en que condiciones se encontraba, su presencia junto a Tony ayudaría, pero finalmente todo dependía de su recuperación, aun así no perdería la esperanza.

-U-

-No, no, no…Steve relájate

Tan solo tres días desde que encontraron al rubio, una vez lo sacaron del hielo la princesa Shuri junto a la doctora Cho y su equipo comenzaron a trabajar en el cuerpo del Alfa, que el cuerpo recobrara el calor no fue difícil, pero de ahí en adelante solo fue cuestión de horas para que todos los órganos comenzaran a funcionar y el suero en su sangre actuara.

Consciente y tras una breve explicación de lo sucedido el Alfa apenas y podía permanecer en cama, debía regresar a su hogar, con su manada, pero principalmente con su cachorros y su Omega ¡su Omega! Tony, podía sentir su lazo, estaba débil, estaba tan débil que su Alfa lo volvía loco porque su compañero corría peligro, debía llegar con él.

-Por favor Steve, Alfa solo…

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!

-Steve…

-Debo ir con Tony, tengo…me necesita, Helen por favor

-Y es a donde iremos Steve, pero necesito que te quedes recostado, el suero pudo haberte ayudado pero aun estas débil, si llegas a casa y te desmayas no ayudaras a Tony, por favor, confía en mi, lo único que deseo es llevarte con él pero antes debo atenderte…

Contrario a la orden de Romanoff, Fury traslado al Alfa a las instalaciones de SHIELD, tenia suficiente con el Omega para ver al Alfa enloquecer una vez viera a su compañero, incluso ahora sin verle ya estaba al borde de la locura.

-No lo entiendes…

-Lo entiendo, créeme que lo hago, solo…solo necesitamos…

-Helen-el Alfa se acercó a la Beta-en serio entiendo, de verdad lo hago, pero entiende que han pasado cuatro años, eh estado lejos cuatro años y se que no sirvo mucho así, pero solo…necesito estar cerca, por favor, él me necesita, podrás realizar cuantos estudios y exámenes quieras, voy a permitirlo, pero no si estoy lejos de Tony y mis cachorros, por favor, estoy a nada de ordenarte y no quiero hacer eso solo… _por favor_

La Beta titubeó, era consciente que si fuera otro Alfa, Steve ya habría usado su voz y claramente nadie podría haber hecho algo ante eso, suspiró.

-Bien, ordenare que preparen un jet, pero mientras tanto estarás sentado, una silla de ruedas y no puedes decir nada Rogers

-Lo prometo, lo prometo, dos semanas en cama y todo lo que quieras, pero necesito ir con mi manada

El viaje le pareció una eternidad aunque la Beta aseguro eran solo dos horas, un tiempo significativo que si lo hubieran hecho en auto. Todo ese tiempo se mantuvo quieto, permitiendo cuantos exámenes los médicos deseaban, incluso se abstuvo de gruñir cuando la Beta le ordeno sentarse en la silla de ruedas para sacarle.

Una casa a mitad de la nada fue lo primero que vio, de dos pisos color beige, un columpio al frente y algunos juegos infantiles, había unas flores en la entrada, los aromas de su manada estaban muy presentes ahí, sonrió cuando Sam y Natasha le recibieron, Clint y Pietro poco después, busco a sus cachorros, podía olerlos pero…¿dónde estaban?

-Te extrañamos Alfa

Un pequeño grito, reacciono por instinto, no se dió cuenta cuando ya estaba en el segundo piso y abrió la puerta de la habitación donde vino el grito de uno de sus cachorros….

-¡PAPÁ!

Sus dos pequeños Alfas corrieron en cuento lo vieron, cayo de rodillas y los abrazo con fuerza, fue imposible contener las lágrimas, estaban tan grandes…

-Ransom, Johnny…

Ignoró la voz de Helen cuando se levanto con ambos cachorros en sus brazos, apenas les dió una mirada al resto de su manada, se acercó al pequeño Omega sentado junto a Rhodey.

-Hola bebé…

Era una copia de Tony, tenia los ojos de su Omega y esa nariz…

-Peter-Rhodey sonrió-saluda a tu papi

Los cachorros en sus brazos apenas se apartaron un poco, sus manitas sujetando su playera,se limpió el rostro y abrió sus brazos.

-Ven bebé, ven Peter…

Era…perfecto, su aroma dulzón característico de un Omega, era su pequeño niño. El pequeño se acercó, titubeante permitió que le abrazara, quizá fuera su aroma, o aquel débil lazo que los conectaba, una vez lo tuvo en sus brazos fue como un remolino cuando el lazo con su cachorro resplandeció, su bebé comenzó a llorar seguramente al sentirlo igual.

-Lo sé, lo se bebé, te tengo, estoy aquí, lo prometo, estoy aquí-apenas podía con lo tres cachorros, y se sintió mal al tener que separarse, pero debía ver a Tony, necesitaba tenerlo entre sus brazos…

Alguien le quito a los niños ya dormidos, y lo agradeció porque justo cuando miró a Tony simplemente no pudo detenerse, se acercó a su Omega quien dormía en ese momento, le abrazó, rompiendo en llanto porque estaba tan mal…tan enfermo…

-Steve…

Negó, no había forma que alguien lo separara del Omega, olviden todas sus promesas, Tony estaría en sus brazos hasta el momento en que se recuperara. Paso su mano por su rostro, tan pálido y enfermo.

-Lo siento mucho Tony…lo siento tanto…

Si hubiera sabido lo mal que iría la misión no habría aceptado, pero estaba hecho y ahora solo tenia que enfrentar las consecuencias…

-¿Cómo esta?

No levantó la mirada y esperó a que Bruce respondiera, lo había visto cuando llego y sabia que además de él, Rhodey también se encontraba ahí, Natasha no tardaría en regresar.

-Mal-el Beta bajo la mirada-su ultimo celo fue el peor, lo lamento Alfa, tratamos de ayudar…tuve que cederlo para el ultimo día, su corazón ya no puede seguir…

-¿El suero?

Bruce asintió no atreviéndose a alzar la mirada.

-Lo es, trate de hacer algo con la sangre que teníamos guardada, no fue suficiente, lo lamento Alfa, yo…

Steve ya no escuchó, apartó el cabello que cubría el cuello de su Omega, habría que cortarlo, Tony odiaba el cabello largo, sus manos pasaron por la cicatriz de su marca, suspiró.

-Salgan

-Steve, Tony no…

- _Salgan_

La puerta se cerró minutos después, respiró hondo, sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

-Estoy aquí amor…estoy de regreso…lo lamento mucho Tony, debí hacerte caso yo…-cerró sus ojos juntando su frente con la del Omega-estarás bien, lo prometo, ya estoy aquí y voy a cuidarte, todo estará bien

Después de esto seguro Helen lo mantendría en cama por un mes o más, pero si significaba que Tony se recuperaría entonces lo valía, todo valía por Tony. Acercó su rostro a su marca, su nariz rozo la cicatriz y respiró el aroma dulce de su Omega, lo había extrañado tanto…

-Vas a vivir Tony, no voy a perderte, no de nuevo

El gemido del Omega cuando su marca se abrió fue escuchado por el resto de la manada fuera de la habitación.

De acuerdo a las leyes estaba estrictamente prohibido marcar a un Omega si no se encontraba en celo, la mordedura era sumamente dolorosa y era una practica que se realizaba en años pasados, cuando los Alfas controlaban a los Omegas, cuando el Alfa dominaba en todo aspecto tanto físico como psicológico, a aquellos que terminaban siendo llamados: _Omegas tradicionales_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	11. 10

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-Papá, yo cuide a la manda

Steve sonrió, miró al resto quienes se encontraban sentados al rededor de la habitación, los Alfas rodaron los ojos mientras los Omegas sonrieron divertidos.

-¿En serio?

-Si-Ransom sonrió-fui un Alfa muy valiente

-Y no lo dudo Ransim

-¡Papá no!

-Shh…cariño, vas a despertar a tu mami

-Papá-Johnny se subió a la cama sentándose a su lado, paso un brazo tras su espalda evitando que accidentalmente se resbalara-yo también fui un buen Alfa, ayude a Ransom a cuidar a mamá

Aunque la mirada de su hijo mayor fue bastante evidente de que no estaba de acuerdo agradeció que Ransom no dijera nada al respecto.

-Eso es bueno, mis dos niños cuidaron muy bien a todos entonces

-¡Si!

-¡Yo jugué con Peter!

-¡No, yo jugué con él!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, demasiado escándalo chicos-Helen entró-bajen la voz o van a despertar a su madre

-¿Cuándo va a despertar mamá?

-Si, quiero jugar con ella

La Beta sonrió.

-Pronto niños, lo prometo, ahora, que les parece si en lo que reviso que tu padre este bien van por un poco de comida ¿bien?

-Pero…

-¡No quiero!

-Ransom…

-¡Papá no!

La mirada que el Alfa les lanzo a los cachorros fue suficiente para que, con un bufido por parte del mayor y un lamento de su gemelo, se levantaran y salieran seguidos de Pietro.

-¿Siempre hacen eso?

Clint resopló.

-Honestamente Steve, no podemos hacer mucho si Tony les deja hacer lo que quiera

-¡Clint!

-¿Hacer lo que quieran?

Natasha le lanzó una dura mirada al otro antes de girarse y encarar al Alfa.

-No es así, sin embargo no niego que Ransom a sido algo…difícil de tratar

-A menos que este Tony presente-recordó Sam

Helen tomo los signos vitales del Alfa anotándolos en su expediente que llevaba, si continuaba de esta forma muy pronto estaría fuera de cama y como nuevo, las maravillas del suero.

-¿Debo preocuparme?

La manada intercambió una mirada…Steve suspiró, conociéndolos, sí, si debía.

-Bueno-la Beta habló-si continuas así seguramente para este viernes te libere de tu confinamiento

Steve sonrió, solo dos días más y finalmente estaría como nuevo…aunque no se quejaba, había pasado los dos últimos días junto a su Omega, poco a poco podía ver las mejores y, si continuaba marcándolo seguramente muy pronto despertaría…le dolía que fuera de esta forma tan arcaica y vil, pero no había otra manera sin necesidad de esperar a que Bruce encontrara otra forma de administrarle el suero a Tony.

La habitación quedo en silencio mientas observaban a la Beta revisar al Omega, con un suspiro aliviado ella sonrió.

-Es lento

-Pero esta mojando

No quería entrar en pánico y por la mueca de la doctora, Steve iba a entrar en pánico.

-Esta mejorando sin duda, y estoy segura que si hubieras esperado un poco más no lo habríamos contado…aun así como Bruce dijo, su corazón ya estaba muy débil Steve, puede que tarde aun en despertar

Tomo una de las manos del Omega, respiró hondo.

-¿Cuánto?

-¿Cuántas veces le has marcado?

-Dijiste que no más de dos veces al día

Helen asintió.

-Puede que en su condición tres veces sea mejor…aunque al mismo tiempo puede ser contraproducente

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

-Bueno, marcaste a Tony en su primer celo-recordó la Beta-lo marcaste de ahí…-hizo un cálculo-más o menos 6 veces ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-Si

-De acuerdo, de ahí pasaron cuatro años hasta hace dos días cuando lo reclamaste fuera del celo…4 veces hasta hoy, cinco…-suspiró-en este momento no hay algún efecto contraproducente, sin embargo si esto se alarga al mismo tiempo que le ayudas también vas a dañarle

-¿De qué hablas?

-He revisado el expediente de Tony, Steve-Helen le miró-has sido el único Alfa que ha marcado a Tony reclamándolo como tu Omega, sin embargo antes de eso Tony ya había sido marcado

-¡Qué!-Rhodey se levantó negado-eso no es verdad

-De hecho así es, al parecer Howard lo hizo un par de veces y…si es correcto su expediente Obadiah Stane y algunos socios más de IS-Steve requirió de todo su control para no levantarse e ir en busca de esos Alfas-por lo que puedo observar, era solo momentáneo, tener el control sobre él para algún…propósito, quizá que creara algo, no puedo decirlo, entonces después de que reclamaste a Tony hubo un…desajuste en su sistema ¿me explico? estaba acostumbrado ser reclamado y esta marca desaparecía en poco tiempo, con tu marca eso cambio, ahora que le estas reclamando puede que sus hormonas tengan un nuevo desajuste

-¿Y…qué? ¿eso qué tiene que ver?

-Todos sabemos aquí que el organismo de un Omega se rige principalmente por la marca de un Alfa, Tony fue educado para ser un Omega tradicional y por mucho que trate uno de borrar todo eso es algo que su Omega ya sabe de memoria, entonces si continuas marcándole de esta forma…

-¿Helen?

-Como dije, vas a ayudarle y al mismo tiempo vas a perjudicarlo, su corazón va a mejorar, incluso no estoy muy segura pero hasta podarías curarle…en cambio tu reclamo obligara a su Omega a salir más, si despierta no dudo que será el mismo Tony que conocemos, pero ante cualquier mínimo indicio de una orden, incluso si no esta destinada a serlo se volverá dócil y servicial, no olvidemos su historial pasado, Tony estuvo tomando medicamentos para la depresión ¿correcto?

El rubio miro a Natasha, la Alfa bajo la mirada avergonzada y asintió sin atreverse a mirar a su Alfa.

-También lo mantuvimos con supresores

El rugido de Steve estremeció a la manda.

-¿Algo más?

-Si-Bruce desvió su mirada-yo…no me di cuenta y…Tony se volvió dependiente de estos

Oh, una vez Steve se levantara iba a tener unas palabras con su manada.

-Depresión y adicción…-Helen negó-no creo que tengamos problemas aquí, pero me preocupa cuando salga a la calle, si se toma con un Alfa e incluso con un Beta, no dudo que el Omega de Tony será…el perfecto Omega tradicional

-¿Qué pasa si sigo como está?

-Al final terminaremos igual Steve

-¿Y si lo marco en su próximo celo?

-Sabes muy bien que eso ya no importara

Sus puños se cerraron una vez soltó a su Omega, aun podía recordar todo lo que pasaron para que Tony le permitiera marcarlo en su celo, simplemente el castaño estaba aterrorizado de una marca, ahora entendía mejor ¿por qué Tony nunca le dijo? respiró hondo.

-Tony esta aterrorizado de perder el control, si lo que dices es verdad…-cerró los ojos apretando el puente de su nariz-va a odiarme

-Lo siento mucho Steve, pero no veo de que otra forma pueda curarse…la princesa Shuri también trato de ayudar, el cuerpo de Tony se adaptó al suero que cualquier otra opción es…inútil

-¿Crees que pueda contrarrestarse?

-Dices que…que Tony pueda evitar obedecer, ser dócil

-Si ¿hay alguna forma?

-Nunca antes se había pensado, pero supongo que podríamos intentar crear…algo, podría funcionar, aunque no puedo asegurar nada, con el suero en su cuerpo cualquier medicamento administrado podría ser asimilado con bastante rapidez

Miró al castaño, dormido ajeno a todo el problema, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que si estuviera despierto él…pasó una mano por su mejilla.

-No voy a dejarle morir, pero tampoco permitiré que alguien se aproveche de él-suspiró-busca una forma de contrarrestarlo

-Steve…

-No voy a dejarle morir, Rhodey

-Y Tony no permitiria que…

-¿Me crees capaz de ser un Alfa como Howard?

Rhodey palideció, negando rápidamente porque ¡No! Steve jamás se rebajaría a ser un Alfa como aquel bastardo.

-Bien, entonces estamos de acuerdo que nadie se va a aprovechar de su estado

Todos negaron, el rubio miró a la Beta.

-Busca algo que contrarreste toda esa sumisión y docilidad, al menos por un tiempo

-De acuerdo

Helen salió rápidamente no perdiendo el tiempo y llamando a la princesa de Wakanda.

-Alfa…

Natasha guardó silencio ante la dura mirada del Alfa.

-Contigo me arreglo después Romanoff, Banner-el Beta se sobresalto, dando un paso al frente a bajando la mirada-ve y únete a Helen y la princesa, quiero algo que ayuda a Tony a salir de aquí sin el temor de que se aprovechen de él

-En seguida Alfa

-El resto salga

No eran necesarias más palabras para saber que el rubio necesitaba un momento o iba a arremeter con todos ahí, Steve sabia cuando podría perder el control y lastimar al resto, lo último que quería y necesitaba. Se recostó atrayendo a Tony, lo último que deseaba era convertirse en el monstruo que era Howard, la sola idea de controlar a su Omega le revolvía el estomago, se había enamorado de él por su rebeldía y terquedad, porque no era como el resto de los Omegas que se dejaba mangonear por Alfas estúpidos, no, su Tony siempre debía tomar la contraria.

Se prometió, que a pesar del poder que podría tener en su Omega, nunca, jamás se permitiría rebajarse como aquellos Alfas.

-Lo prometo Tony, lo prometo

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, sonrió al ver a sus tres cachorros, permitió que se recostaran junto a él quedando así en medio, de un lado su Omega y al otro sus cachorros.

-Hola Peter

Aun podía ver rastros de sueño, rió entre dientes.

-Papá-Ransom le miró-comí como pediste

-¡Yo también! ¡Yo también papá!

Peter frunció su ceñito disgustado ante los gritos de su hermano, se arrastró hasta quedar recostado en su pecho y bostezo.

-¿Aun con sueño?

El cachorro asintió acomodándose y cerrando sus ojos.

-Eres un bebé, Peter

-Ransom deja a tu hermano, si Peter tiene sueño entonces que duerma

-¡Pero solo duerme y come! como un bebé

-Bueno, tu también fuiste igual

-¡No es cierto!

-Si, si fuiste, dormías como mamá todo el día

Steve fue lo suficiente rápido y cuidadoso, detuvo el manotazo que muy seguro Johnny iba a recibir.

-Ransom, no golpees ¿recuerdas?

-¡Pero Johnny…!

El bajo gruñido del Alfa detuvo cualquier excusa, el cachorro bufo cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Cuántas veces has golpeado a tu hermano?

-Nunca

-¡Si, si lo hizo papá!

-¡No es cierto!

-Si no bajan su voz entonces llamare a Bucky y los sacara de aquí

-¡¡No!!

-Entonces dejen de gritar

-Lo siento papá

-Perdón papi

-Están disculpados, ahora pueden contarme todo lo que quieran pero sin gritos ni escándalos, su mamá esta durmiendo y su hermano igual ¿de acuerdo?

Steve se preguntó en qué momento sus niños comenzaron a ser tan…revoltosos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	12. 11

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

El alboroto se escucho mucho antes de verlo, la manda intercambió miradas y sonrisas divertidos, mismas que supieron disimular justo a tiempo de que los cachorros entraran, Steve llegó unos pasos atrás cargando a un somnoliento Peter.

-Buenos días, Johnny no pelees con tu hermano

-¡Es mi lugar!

-¡Es mío ahora!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

El Alfa suspiró y sosteniendo al menor con un brazo se acercó para cargar a Johnny y sentarlo en otra silla.

-¡Papá no!

-Es demasiado temprano para peleas Johnny-el menor hizo una mueca y se sentó enfurruñado…-¡Ransom!-Steve miró a su hijo mayor quien ya comenzaba a molestar al otro-deja de molestar a tu hermano

-¡No hice nada! ¡Quiero galletas!

Bruce estaba sirviendo los platos del desayuno, tres tazones pequeños con manzana cortada para los cachorros, Bucky fue lo bastante rápido para evitar que el tazón de Ransom se volcara.

-Primero la manzana

-No me gusta

-¡A mi tampoco!

-Nunca la has probado Ransom

-¡No quiero!

Steve le dió una mirada confundida a su hermano ¿a qué se refería con que nunca la había probado? los niños tenían cuatro año ¿cómo es que nunca habrían comido manzana?

-¡Yo tampoco, quiero galletas!

-Johnny…

-¡No quiero!

Hubo un suspiro en general, comenzaban con la discusión de cada mañana.

-Ransom, Bucky ya te dijo, primero la manzana y después podrán tener una galleta, eso va igual para ti Johnny

-¡No! quiero galletas

-¡No me gusta!

Teniendo a Peter en su regazo era algo difícil poder lidiar con los dos mayores, sobre todo porque el pequeño Omega no quería alejarse de él si era posible…en todo el día. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos tomara la galleta que Clint les ofrecía (como cada mañana tratado de evitar una discusión) Steve las tomo alejándolas de los cachorros.

-Primero su fruta

Como dijo, en algún punto de sus dos años sus gemelos eran sumamente escandalosos, ambos hicieron un puchero y comenzaron a gritar y llorar, un berrinche en toda regla.

-Steve…

-¿Por qué no les gusta la manzana?

-En realidad…-Rhodey titubeó

-Tony-susurró Natasha

-¿Qué tiene que ver Tony?

-Bueno…-Sam pasó una mano por su cabello, toda la manada estaba algo…incomoda-digamos que los consentía demasiado

Elevando una ceja Steve esperó.

-No puedes…culparlo Steve-Bruce se sentó finalmente frente al rubio-después de que tu te…perdiste, bueno, él entró en labor de parto, pero cuando los niños nacieron Howard ni siquiera le permitió verlos, los alejo de él y le dijo que nacieron muertos

-¿Disculpa?

-Entró en depresión-continuó Rhodey-y de ahí…simplemente no podía negarle nada a los cachorros, comenzó con tontos miedo de que si les daba plátano podrían ahogarse o si comían manzana se lastimarían por lo duro que era, era algo…ilógico, pero Tony creía firmemente que algo así podría suceder

-Escucha Steve…-Nat respiró hondo-Tony no ah sido el mismo desde que desapareciste, y por mucho que intentamos ayudar…es difícil, la mayor parte del tiempo utilizaba su poder como el Omega de la manda para que nadie dijera nada respecto a los cachorros

Con un suspiró finalmente el Alfa le entrego las galletas a los cachorros, y aunque el llanto ya había terminado sus caritas estaban rojas y sus mejillas húmedas. Había que resolver…bastantes cosas.

-U-

-¿Es todo lo que tienen?

-Howard hizo un gran trabajo ocultando la información, James y yo fuimos con Jarvis pero tras el último orfanato no tenia idea de a donde habían trasladado a los cachorros, encontrar a Peter fue bastante difícil Alfa, y aunque hemos reducido el área donde podría encontrarse el otro cachorro aun así hay bastantes lugares

Steve suspiró, paso una mano por su cabello y la dejo descansar en su nuca, respiró hondo tomando de nueva cuenta el informe del último lugar donde su cachorro se encontró.

-¿Qué hay de Fury?

-Nos dio dos escuadrones a nuestra disposición

-¿Solo dos?

-Bueno…los últimos años no han sido…los mejores Alfa

El Alfa miró a la pelirroja y alzo una ceja.

-Tras la muerte de Howard…hubo otras muertes de Alfas conocidos por ser miembros del movimiento T, el gobierno tenia el control por unos meses pero entonces comenzaron a ver problemas en los Omegas

-¿Y eso es?

-Algunos comenzaron a enfermar, se negaban a buscar Alfa y continuar luchando por su independencia, cuando más de la mitad de los hospitales se vió rebasado en su capacidad por atender Omegas en depresión hubo modificaciones en las leyes y aunque no se especifica que los Omegas deban enlazarse a cierta edad, si deben tener un “guardían”

-¿Cuál es el problema ahí, Nat?

-El gobierno puso números de emergencia y abrió sociedades de ayuda por si los Omegas eran violentados, hubo muy pocas llamadas y creo que sabes la razón

El rubio suspiró, podía imaginarse las razones.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Fury?

-SHIELD creo una asociación para los Omegas, a diferencia del gobierno ellos se encargaban de ir a visitar las casas, se descubrieron varias violaciones a sus derechos y a los Omegas en si, por supuesto fueron separados y puestos bajo protección. Steve, hay una gran revuelta en las ciudades, los Omegas han sido apartados de la sociedad cuando se dió a conocer el maltrato y ahora los Alfas están buscando que las leyes regresen a como estaban

-Tiene que ser una broma

-Victor Von Doom es el líder de esta revuelta, exigen que las tradiciones regresen

-¿Qué hay del resto de los países?

-Sydney revocó sus leyes, al igual que España e Italia, si esto continua puede que la ONU termine involucrada

-Creí que fueron quienes buscaban un cambio

-La presión de los países opositores es bastante insistente, y el hecho de que ciertos países retomaran las tradiciones comienza a hacerles pensar que esto no fue bueno, yo…puede que esto no te agrade, pero han utilizado tu imagen como símbolo

-¿Perdón?

-Después de tu “muerte” y con las acciones de Howard con Tony el mundo se planteo la idea de que, al igual que Howard, estabas a favor de las tradiciones, ya sabes, y recuerda que ante los ojos de IS tú eras un Alfa tradicional, con la ausencia de Tony en este tiempo su pensamiento solo parece ser más acertado

-¿Crees que debería…?

-Creo lo mejor seria que te mantuvieras en el anonimato

-Rhodey mencionó algo respecto a la junta

La Alfa torció la boca.

-Pretenden quitarle la compañía a Tony

-No

-¡No puedes aparecer ahora Steve!

-¡No voy a permitir que le hagan eso a Tony!

-Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero eso, pero entiende…

-Quiero que reúnas a la junta

-Steve…Alfa, espera, debes…

-Con lo que dices Natasha es obvio que esto continuara y es más probable que el gobierno se retracte en su decisión por cambiar y evolucionar ¿de acuerdo? ahora, no me importa lo que piensen de mi, pero si algo sé es que no voy a tolerar que digan cosas sobre Tony, mucho menos que le arrebaten todo lo que, por derecho le pertenece, lo vi ¡tu igual! sabes cuanto significa IS para Tony, las ideas que tenia, no estudió tanto para que terminara trabajado en casa

-Incluso si Tony no pierde la compañía…

-Soy su Alfa, y si quiero que mi Omega trabaje rodeado de tecnología y en una empresa como IS entonces no hay nada que otros puedan decir

-Es arriesgado Steve

-Tengo dos ordenes para ti-el rubio gruñó-la primera es que continúes con la búsqueda de mi cachorro, y la segunda llama a una junta en IS Ahora

-¿Qué hay de Tony?

Steve sonrió.

-Nunca dije que me iria de aqui Tasha

.

.

.

El enorme edificio blanco se alzaba frente a ellos, las ventanas se encontraban cerradas y rodeadas por barrotes grises quitando el encanto al lugar, el clima en ese momento no le daba buen aspecto.

-Aquí ya veras, te educaran de la forma que debes

Un hombre de estatura media avanzó, vestía un saco beige y zapatos oscuros, tiró del cachorro a su lado y subieron las escaleras, la puerta se abrió no mucho después tocaron el timbre y una mujer de aspecto serio que vestía un traje gris les recibió.

-¿Si?

-Hice una cita con el director

La mujer apenas alzo una ceja mirando primero al hombre y luego al cachorro junto a este quien se encogió ante su mirada.

-¿Señor…Dursley?

-El mismo

-Lo estábamos esperando

La mujer dió un paso al lado permitiéndoles entrar, cerró la puerta y el chasquido de la cerradura resonó al interior.

-Por favor acompáñame, el director es un Alfa de alto prestigio en este país, le aseguro no pudo haber escogido mejor internado que este para el… _Omega_

-Prometieron que aquí le enseñarían las leyes, es un monstruo, rebelde y problemático

-No se preocupe señor, le prometo que no tardara para que aprenda su lugar, le aseguro que al terminar el año no tendrá problema alguno con él, le enseñaremos sus leyes, las reglas que debe acatar, su lugar en este mundo, después de todos el Internado Paulus es uno de los pocos que enseña las antiguas tradiciones y estas bajo la protección del gobierno, eligió bien, hemos llegado

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera oscura.

-Eso esperó y tú-el hombre se giró al cachorro quien tembló ante la voz de su tío-quédate aquí y _no te muevas_

Asintió ante la orden del Alfa, vio a su tío y la señora, Alfa igual, entrar a aquella habitación, un suspiro tembloroso abandono sus labios ¿cuándo llegaría su mamá?

-Mami…tengo miedo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	13. 12

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

El rugido se escuchó incluso al exterior de la casa, Bucky y Clint se encogieron en sus lugares, nunca antes habían escuchado a su Alfa tan furioso y si era lo que Nat les había comentado, era mejor mantenerse lejos de su camino.

-Esos idiotas quieren morir-susurró Pietro viendo a la casa

-Estoy seguro el Alfa les dará su merecido

-Si bueno, y mientras nosotros escuchamos su frustración

-No te quejes Pietro-Bucky le miró-Steve jamas nos haría daño

-Eso lo sé, pero no es agradable saber que esta molesto

-Tienes un punto…¡Peter cuidado!

El Omega castaño se apresuró junto al cachorro, Peter trataba de subir al árbol que se encontraba en el jardín.

-Peter…

-¡No! ¡Quiero subir!

-No, a los árboles no cachorro, te caerás

Maldita sea ¿acaso los cachorros estaban en su contra o qué? Bucky creyó que Peter sería más tranquilo, y lo era, pero también era bastante sensible y ante cualquier negativa comenzaba a llorar.

-Ven aquí

-Tal vez debería tomar una siesta

Comentó Pietro acercándose a ellos y dejando a su compañero lidiar con los dos pequeños Alfas quienes jugaban en el columpio, o mejor dicho, peleaban por este.

-Quizá, esos dos no les caería mal una tampoco

-Más tarde-ambos miraron a los menores peleando contra Clint-aun tienen bastante pila

-¿No iras a ayudarle?

El Omega de cabello rubio le lanzó una sonrisa divertida a su hermano.

-¿Por qué? es entretenido el espectáculo ¿no lo crees?

Bucky negó divertido, el pobre Alfa tenia a Ransom sobre su espalda mientras Johnny se colgaba de su brazo.

-Están creciendo…seguramente Steve comenzara a enseñarles algo de combate

-No se si es una buena idea o no…sus instintos son naturales, pero tengo suficiente con las patadas y eso

-Ahora con Steve aquí dudo mucho que les permita continuar, no tengo idea de como le hace, pero parece tener ojos en todas partes ¿recuerdas?

Quizá un instinto Alfa, de alguna manera Steve siempre lograba enterarse de todo lo que sucedía a su al rededor, especialmente con su manada, ¿un sexto sentido? o solo tal vez solo Steve Rogers.

El profundo suspiró les saco una sonrisa, el castaño estuvo meciéndose con el cachorro en brazos y Peter finalmente estaba dormido.

-Pobre bebé, aun necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse aquí

-Lo sé, espero que Tony mejore pronto, los cachorros le necesitan, especialmente Peter

-Al menos recuperamos a Steve

-Gracias al cielo

-O al hielo

Rieron entre dientes.

-¡Pietro!

-De acuerdo, esa es mi llamada, llévalo adentro Buck, dudo mucho que seas un suave colchón

-Continua Pietro y veras quien termina con un nuevo look

-¡No te metas con mis cosas Buck!

-¡Pietro!

-Maldición, ahora voy Clint ¿no se supone eres un Alfa?

Bucky rió divertido y se adentró en la casa, pudo escuchar la voz molesta del rubio cuando paso por el estudio, se compadeció de Natasha al distinguir el característico aroma de Steve, y aunque no era fuerte, si había un pequeño rastro, gracias a las ventilaciones que existían en la casa o todo el lugar ya estaría impregnado del amargo aroma del Alfa. Peter se removió en sus brazos, le arrullo mientras subía por las escaleras.

-Bucky

-Hola Rhodey ¿Tony esta bien?

-Bruce y la doctora Helen están con él, iba a bajar a ver si necesitaban ayuda…pero creo que las cosas están controladas

-Si, llevó a este pequeño a dormir

El Alfa asintió y sonrió al ver al cachorro.

-Steve nos ordenó armar una de las cunas de los otros dos, escogí la de Ransom al ser la más grande, servirá en lo que conseguimos la propia, la deje en la habitación de Steve y Tony

-De acuerdo, hay que hacer algunas compras, con lo que Stephen y Everett trajeron no es suficiente, además la despensa se esta agotando

-Una vez termine Steve con la junta de IS, Nat y yo iremos de compras ¿necesitas algo?

-¿Tinte blanco?

El Alfa elevó una ceja curioso antes de soltar un suspiro.

-Tú y Pietro un día van a meterse en problemas

-En realidad es para Pietro

-Y como dije, un día se meterán en problemas, si Steve sabe de sus bromas se va a molestar

-No son para tanto

-El día en que ninguno de ustedes aguanten las bromas el Alfa los va a castigar y ni Sam o Clint van a poder defenderles

Bucky rodó los ojos.

-Relájate Rhod, por cierto ¿y Sam?

-Con Steve, alguien tenia que mantenernos fuera del radar

-Cierto, bien, llevare a este pequeño dentro y bajare…

-Quédate con Tony, iré abajo y ayudare a Clint con los cachorros

-¿Seguro?

-¡Hey! recuerda con quien hablas, estuve con ellos dos meses solo, por favor, se manejar a esos pequeño con los ojos cerrados

-Si tu lo dices…suerte

Bruce le sonrió cuando entró, Helen en cambio continuo viendo al Omega en cama sin percatarse de su llegada, o eso creyó, dejo al cachorro en la cuna cobijándole con una manta azul y se acercó a la cama donde Tony descansaba.

-¿Qué tal va?

-A mejorado-Helen susurró-y ciertamente su pulso se vuelve más fuerte, sin embargo…

-¿Creí que estaba mejorando?

-Y lo hace, pero hay algo mal

-¿Algo mal?-Beta y Omega palidecieron

-No con Tony, bueno, no fisicamente, su corazón esta curándose y su cuerpo recupera fuerzas, hay algo mal, aunque aun no puedo descifrar qué…de cualquier forma no afecta a su recuperación, supongo que es debido a la ausencia de Steve

-¿Bromeas? la habitación apesta a Steve, y un poco al aroma de Tony

-Su aroma ayuda, pero después de días junto al Alfa su cuerpo necesita la presencia de este, después de 4 años es obvio que su Omega resiente esto…¿terminara pronto la reunión?

El Omega hizo una mueca.

-No tengo idea, cuando venia lo escuche bastante…molesto

-Por lo que Natasha dijo la junta a hecho bastantes modificaciones, y ante la ausencia de Tony fue Stane quien quedo a cargo

-Entonces ira para largo-la Beta suspiró-le suministrare un sedante leve, lo mantendrá tranquilo por unas horas, espero

-¿No le hará mal?

-En absoluto, estará bien, es solo por precaución

.

.

-De acuerdo…necesitamos algo de huevo y manzanas, Clint pidió cebollas y Pietro su…shampoo ese de té verde-Rhodey rosopló-ve a saber porque su obsesión

Natasha a su lado sonrió.

-No trates de comprenderle

-Si…deje de intentarlo cuando viví con Tony, ambos son igual de vanidosos

-Dudo mucho que alguien logre superar a Tony, pero admito tienes razón, tenemos suerte que Bucky no sea así

-Cuando le conviene es igual de latoso

La Alfa soltó una risita divertida y continuó metiendo el mandado en el carrito del super, como era de esperarse la mayoría de los clientes presentes eran Betas, uno que otro Alfa, como ellos, y ya. Con el transcurso de los años vieron como poco a poco los Omegas dejaron de salir de sus hogares, desaparecieron de las calles una vez aquella absurda ley se incremento y el país estaba regresando a aquellas arcaicas leyes.

Aun podían recordar aquella vez cuando le negaron a Pietro acompañarles, no porque no quisiera, pero temían que en un leve descuido el Omega fuera lastimado, no que lo permitieran por supuesto, pero si estaban regresando a aquellos tiempos entonces no importaba si el Omega estaba marcado o no, si un Alfa quería divertirse un rato cualquier Omega que se encontrara cerca estaba obligado a obedecer y por supuesto para su Alfa (si tenia) seria un honor compartir a su Omega, denigrante.

-¿Rhodey?

El Alfa se encogió de hombros mientras metía dos cajas de donas glaseadas, a veces era difícil negarle algo al Omega de su manada, especialmente con aquellos ojos de borrego que se cagaba.

-No sé, igual e ignora tu obsequio una vez vea a Steve

-Y no lo dudo

Continuaron recorriendo los pasillos agregando las cosas que necesitaban y una vez con las bolsas cargadas en la camioneta se encaminaron regreso a su hogar. Eso, hasta que vieron a medio camino, donde la ciudad quedó a varios kilómetros atrás y solo los campos verdes se extendían a su al rededor, un chico de cabello oscuro y ropas hechas jirones, corriendo junto al camino.

-Nat…

La Alfa suspiró, bajando la velocidad y comenzando a orillarse.

-Steve va a matarnos

-Asumiré la culpa

-Si bueno, un Omega más no es muy conveniente en este momento

-Culpa a mi instinto de madre gallina-Rhodey rodó los ojos recordando todas las veces que Tony le había dicho eso-pero no voy a dejarlo aquí a mitad de la nada y así

-Sabes lo que significa ¿cierto?

-Eh cuidado a Tony por todo este tiempo, incluso antes que Steve-resopló-me encargaré de este

La camioneta se detuvo y Rhodey bajo, tuvo que correr unos pocos metros pues el pobre chico solo se apresuró a avanzar al detectarles.

-¡Oye! espera ¡hey! tranquilo, esta bien

Estando más de cerca el Alfa pudo oler y ver la sangre, el aroma del Omega se extendió a su al rededor, el miedo, no, el terror en este era perceptible y sus ojos…su rostro, algunas cortaduras en su mejilla, sus brazos tenían moretones y el resto…bueno, hizo una mueca.

-Esta bien, tranquilo, quiero ayudarte

El Omega se detuvo, hincándose y bajando la mirada en sumisión, tal vez resignado o solo abatido.

-Oye-Rhodey se agacho junto a él, no le toco-esta bien, tranquilo, no te haré daño, lo prometo, soy Rhodey

No hubo respuesta, el pobre temblaba tan mal, las lágrimas corriendo ya por sus mejillas.

-Esta bien, shh…tranquilo, no te haré nada solo…solo quiero ayudarte ¿puedo ayudarte? no te lastimare, te doy mi palabra, oye…-volteó hacia la camioneta donde Natasha le esperaba, suspiró-sabes, podrías…venir con nosotros, mi amiga y yo te cuidaremos, estarás bien, déjame ayudarte con esas heridas, si quieres…solo déjanos curarte y después si quieres, podrás irte ¿esta bien? vamos, esta bien, es tu decisión

¡Ah! finalmente una reacción, el Alfa estaba seguro por sus últimas palabras, después de todo a los Omegas no se les permitía decidir nada.

_Los Omegas obedecen Rhodey_

Las palabras de su hermano estaban grabadas en su mente, y nunca podría olvidarlas, nunca teniendo en cuenta las veces en que Tony las pronunciaba y los momentos en los que lo hacia, cuando regresaba de casa y estaba herido.

-Puedes acompañarnos, si quieres, y me gustaría que lo hicieras, solo queremos ayudarte

El Omega asintió, apenas perceptible…su caminar fue lento, inseguro, Rhodey abrió la puerta trasera y permitió que subiera, por mucho que le gustara ayudarle sabia no debía hacerlo, el chico estaba lastimado, quien sabe cuantas veces más antes de esto, debía tener precaución.

Quito el seguro de niños haciendo una nota metal de colocarlos más tarde, y cerró la puerta sin colocar el seguro, Nat no habló, arranco aunque en esta ocasión fue más lento, solo por si el Omega se arrepentía y decidía huir, saltar fuera del auto.

-Carajo

Fui imposible callarse una vez llegaron, vió a Steve luchando contra Stephen en el jardín, Nat y él intercambiaron una mirada y la Alfa se apresuró a bajar, Rhodey se volteó a ver al Omega, sus ojos abiertos aterrados, se abrazaba temblando.

-Yo…¿puedes quedarte aquí dentro? solo por un momento

No esperó respuesta, bajo rápidamente y se acercó a donde la pequeña lucha se llevaba a cabo.

-¿Clint?

-Stephen regresó-Rhodey podía ver eso-Steve esta furioso porque dejo a Everett en Londres

-¿Lo dejo sólo?

Ahora podía comprender un poco esto.

-No, el príncipe…¿T’Challa? de Wakanda se quedó con él

-Qué no…

-Si, es un Omega, aunque tiene a su escolta real

No había duda que aun así el Alfa estaría furioso, y recordando que Londres era el primer país donde las tradiciones eran seguidas, peor que Rusia, era de esperarse.

-¿Y ese?

-Nat y yo lo encontramos…

-¿Rescatando cachorros?

-Muy gracioso, y dudo mucho que sea un cachorro, pero…esta herido, sabes que no podía dejarle ahí

-Claro, tu complejo de mamá gallina

-Búrlate, pero te recuerdo ese “complejo” logró que consiguieras Omega ¿lo olvidas?

-Touch

-Iré por Pietro, espero que para entonces esto haya terminado, el pobre esta a nada de un colapso

-Deberías llamar a Helen igual

-¿No esta ocupada?

-Creo esta con Bruce tomando un descanso

-¿Todo bien?

-Si, descuida, anda ve, parece que esta a nada de desmayarse

El Alfa maldijo y se apresuró dentro, si eso sucedía seguramente terminaría castigado por Steve, y no por haber recogido al Omega, sino por dejarle presenciar todo esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Nuevo miembro?
> 
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	14. 13

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

La habitación estaba en silencio, ocasionalmente interrumpida por el tintineo de las herramientas quirúrgicas que Helen utilizaba para curar algunas de las heridas del joven Omega.

-Creo que eso es todo

La Beta sonrió orgullosa una vez terminó de coser la herida en el brazo izquierdo del Omega,se quito los guantes que llevaba y le sonrió al joven.

-Esta bien, hemos terminado, iré por un poco de comida, te dejare con Pietro y Rhodey ¿esta bien?

Como esperaba no obtuvo respuesta, así que le sonrió tratando de darle confianza y tomando sus cosas salió.

Pietro miró a Rhodey algo dudoso antes voltear al otro Omega.

-¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí? digo…para descansar, podrías quedarte conmigo si quieres, mañana tú…ya decidirías que…que hacer

El chico apenas levantó la mirada, viéndole antes de voltearse hacia Rhodey, aunque jamás se atrevió a verle a los ojos, como el Alfa ya esperaba y quien no hizo comentario alguno. Pietro estuvo a punto de sonreír aliviado cuando le vio armarse de valor por preguntar…y así hubiera sido si un pequeño niño no hubiera llegado en ese momento, corriendo hasta chocar contra las piernas del Alfa.

-Peter

El menor sollozaba y alzo sus bracitos, Rhodey no dudo en cargarle.

-Hey cachorro ¿qué sucede?

Entre lágrimas y balbuceos entrecortados el Alfa logró escuchar un “ir” Buk” y “pa”.

-Esta bien cariño, tranquilo, Bucky esta siendo un Omega muy protector, eso es todo bebé

Pietro vio al chico mirar con sorpresa y un toque de temor a Rhodey. Peter se abrazó al Alfa y negó pidiendo entre sollozos por su papá.

-Esta bien, el Alfa vendrá pronto, lo prometo, shh…esta bien

Levantándose con un suspiro Pietro se acercó y tomo al menor.

-Shh…tranquilo cachorro-el Omega libero suavemente su aroma envolviendo al menor en sus brazos y se acercó al otro chico-oye, mira, tenemos un invitado

La sorpresa en los ojos del chico fue evidente, retrocedió aunque era claro que no lo deseaba, Pietro le dió una cálida sonrisa tomando asiento junto a este.

-Mira cariño ¿quieres presentarte?

Peter gimió, tallando sus ojitos antes de mirar al nuevo Omega frente a él, sorbió su naricita y parpadeó curioso, su aroma era extraño, nunca antes lo había olido y juraba jamas lo había visto también, sollozó girando y abrazándose a Pietro.

-¡Oh esta bien! no hay saludos

-Debe estar cansado-Rhodey susurró-llamaré a Steve

-Rhody…

El susurró del menor detuvo al nombrado que volteó a verle.

-¿Si cariño?

El chico junto a ellos se tensó.

-¿Soy un mal Omega?

Y por todos los cielos, que Steve no escuchara a su cachorro decir eso o perdería la cabeza, es más, seguramente los responsables que habían metido siquiera tal idea a su niño para mañana estarían muertos, y es que podría ser el Capitán América, el héroe nacional y un ejemplo a la patria, pero por nada del mundo se contendría por no lastimar a todo aquel que se metiera con su manada, especialmente sus cachorros y Omega.

-Peter-Rhodey se acercó, hincándose para quedar a la altura del menor y tomo sus manitas-nunca pienses eso, no existen los Omegas malos, y tu bebé no eres uno de ellos ¿bien?

-¿Lo prometes?

Y era como tener a su hermano frente a él, con aquella mirada apagada y al mismo tiempo esperanzada, con aquel pequeño puchero y esas mejillas sonrojadas y bañadas en lágrimas, carajo se parecían tanto madre e hijo.

-Lo prometo

Beso la frente del menor y se apresuro a ir fuera, seguramente la pelea ya debería haber terminado.

-Scott

Pietro volteó ante el susurro del chico.

-¿Scott?

Scott asintió.

-Bueno-Pietro sonrió con cariño-se bienvenido a quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites Scott, estas a salvo aquí

La mirada del Omega fue…agradecida.

-U-

Se sentía pesado, cansado, con sueño, respiró hondo, amando aquel aroma dulce y salvaje, amando la protección y la calidez en la que se sentía rodeado, amando aquellos brazos que le sujetaban con tanto cariño pero al mismo tiempo con seguridad.

-Despierta mi hermoso Omega

Aquella voz transmitía tantas cosas…confort, amor, seguridad, paz.

-Esta bien amor, no te esfuerces, esta bien

Y esa tranquilidad apenas la recordaba, después de tanto tiempo en el frío y el miedo, en la soledad, era tan buena, era tan…confortable.

-Estaré aquí cuando despiertes, descansa

La oscuridad volvió a envolverle aunque de diferente forma, y le agrado.

.

.

-Avanza rápido-Helen sonrió-quizá y pronto lo tengamos de regreso

Steve sonrió, bajando la mirada a su Omega quien descansaba tranquilamente, al menos ahora sabia estaba de regreso, lo sabia por su aroma dulce, por la calma con la que dormía, por la paz reflejada en su rostro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Probablemente la próxima semana-la Beta apartó algunos mechones castaños del rostro del castaño-estará bien Alfa, el peligro a pasado

En cuanto Tony despertara no lo soltaría jamás, beso la frente de su Omega y le cobijo levantándose con cuidado para no molestarlo. Antes de salir de la habitación dejo que su aroma se esparciera por esta, solo en caso de tardar más de la cuenta, no quería que el castaño se angustiara.

-Helen

-Seguimos trabajando en tu pedido, pero es difícil, sin embargo confiamos en que encontraremos la manera, tampoco me agrada la idea de Tony saliendo ante su…estado

-Gracias-el rubio agradeció, él sabia que hacían su esfuerzo-pero en realidad quería preguntarte respecto a…¿Scott?

-¡Ah! el Omega nuevo

-Parece haberse encariñado de Peter

-Si, eso observe-ella rió-es bueno eso, le ayudara a salir de su caparazón ¿vas a aceptarle?

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que tanto Pietro como Rhodey se han encariñado de él, y ciertamente no le negare nada a Peter…-suspiró-supongo que lo haré, aunque si él no lo desea no voy a impedirle irse

-Dudo mucho que el chico desee irse, pero es bueno escucharte decir eso, eres uno dentro de un millón Steven

-Eso creo…¿algo que puedas decirme?

-La confidencialidad doctor-paciente me obliga callar, sin embargo teniendo en cuenta que eres mi Alfa…tenia heridas menores, a excepción de aquella en su brazo, el corte era grande y algo profundo sin lugar a dudas, 8 putadas

-¿Crees que fue atacado?

-Rhodey comento que le vieron caminar por la carretera, aparentemente estaba huyendo ¿Natasha y Clint no te han encontrado información suya?

-No la eh solicitado

La Beta miro sorprendida al hombre frente a si.

-Disculpa la pregunta, pero…¿alguna razón?

-Bueno-Steve sonrió-es que Pietro la consiguió antes

-¿Pietro?

-Lo sé, también me sorprendí, pero quiero suponer que Clint le enseño en este tiempo-se encogió de hombros-su nombre es Scott Edward Harris Lang, tenia como tutor o “guardián” a Henry Pym

-Eso lo dice todo

El Alfa cabeceó de acuerdo, no conocía personalmente al hombre, pero si sabia que Pym era otro de esos Alfas tradicionales existentes, quizá por eso tenían tan buena relación Howard y él.

-Probablemente en estos días te pediré que hagas un checo más…exhaustivo, estuvo en prisión anteriormente y también en una de esas…instituciones de _blancas*_

-Pobre chico

-Intentare hablar con él

-¿Sera conveniente?

Steve suspiró.

-Probablemente no, pero necesito hacerlo antes de que otra cosa suceda, si el gobierno termina cediendo ante las protestas lo mejor es poner a mis Omegas bajo protección

-¿Y no tendrás problemas, Alfa? ambos sabemos que la tradición no da un limite establecido respecto a cuantos Omegas puede tener un Alfa, sin embargo en tu caso

-¡Hey! ¿recuerdas quien soy Helen? soy el Capitán América-le guiño un ojo-y si debo aprovecharme de mi titulo para proteger a mi manada lo haré, no me importa lo que otros piensen, me importa la seguridad de mi manada

Helen sonrió.

-Todos tenemos suerte de que seas nuestro Alfa

-Por el contrario, tengo suerte de que ustedes estén aquí

-No te pongas sentimental conmigo Steve Rogers

-Ah no, no, no, Capitán Rogers, recuérdalo Helen

-¡Oh tú sin vergüenza!

El rubio soltó una carcajada y se alejo del golpe “mortal” de la mujer.

-¿Papá?

-Parece que te solicitan-Peter se acercó corriendo y el Alfa no dudo ni un segundo en cargarle-bueno, te dejare, te deseo suerte con el nuevo entonces

-Gracias, y Helen-la Beta le miró-dile a Bruce que tome un descanso, me enojare con él si no duerme

-Le daré tu mensaje, tu cuida de esos tres terrores

Steve giró y no se sorprendió al ver a sus dos hijos mayores correr a su encuentro.

-¡Papá no! ¡Lo que diga Peter no es cierto!

-¡No, no es!

Su pequeño Omega se encogió entre sus brazos enterrando su carita en su cuello.

-Ranson, Jonathan-suspiró-¿qué les eh dicho de molestar a su hermano?

-¡Pero yo no estaba comiendo galletas!

-¡Yo tampoco!

-¡Y si comparti!

-¡Yo también!

Steve nunca admitiría que le resultaba tierno ver a Johnny apoyar a su hermano mayor ante lo que decía, y al mismo tiempo no debido a que eso solo significaba que cuando formara una manada más adelante no sería el Alfa de la manada, se prometió que cuando el momento llegara no permitiría que ninguno de sus hijos fuera a manadas donde podrían ser denigrados, ninguno de ellos.

-De acuerdo, ¿y puedo saber por qué comían galletas a las…-volteó a ver su reloj de muñeca-cinco de la tarde?

-Pietro olvido darnos un postre, es un Omega tonto

-¡Ransom!-los tres niños se encogieron ante su voz-qué te eh dicho de esas palabras ¿eh?

-¡Pero es la verdad! ¡Pietro es un Omega tonto y tonto!

La mirada que el Alfa le lanzó al cachorro fue una de esas donde te indicaba que, “o guardaras silencio, o estarías en problemas”, sino es que ya lo estaba.

-No hablamos de esa forma

Su hijo frunció el ceño molesto y pateo en su lugar.

-Es tonto

-De acuerdo, su eficiente de eso o estarás 15 minutos en espera

-¡No es justo! los Omegas…

-Hugh Ransom Rogers Stark, termina esa oración y estarás castigado por dos semanas sin postre ni caramelos o galletas o cualquier golosina

-¡No!

-Entonces detente ahí

Fue como una especie de reto de miradas entre padre e hijo, y el menor brincó molesto antes de correr a su habitación, suspiró, seguramente iría con Tony porque por lo que entendió su Omega había consentido a los cachorros hasta… _esto_.

-Pietro no es tonto…¿o si papá?

Bueno, lo que tenia Ransom de terco y obstinado, a Johnny le faltaba, y era algo que sin duda agradecía infinitamente.

-No Johnny, ningún Omega es tonto ¿de acuerdo? no quiero que digas esas cosas

-¿Ransom esta en problemas?

-Si, y espero que tu no pienses ni sigas ese ejemplo, tu hermano y yo vamos a tener una platica respecto a su opinión con los Omegas ¿comprendes?

-Si…¿papá puedo ver dibujos?

Dió una ultima mirada a su habitación, era muy probable que su cachorro terminara tomando una siesta junto a Tony, lo cual seria lo mejor y así poder hablar una vez estuviera más calmado, asintió y tomo a su pequeño en brazos, Peter soltó un pequeño quejido, pero no se aparto.

Encontró a los Omegas reunidos en la sala, elevó una ceja curioso más no preguntó, apenas presto atención a la mirada temerosa que Scott le lanzó, probablemente hablaría con él mañana, o pasado, tampoco quería retrasar aquella revisión medica, le preocupaba que otro mal existiera que no fuera perceptible y no se arriesgaría.

-¿Y Ransom?-Bucky preguntó curioso

-Tomando una siesta ¿Peter bebé quieres ver caricaturas?

El menor negó aun abrazado a su padre.

-¿Una siesta? por lo general odia las siestas

-Bueno, hoy no-no entró en detalles, su mente tratando de averiguar como es que su hijo pensaba de tal forma ¿por qué?-Johnny solo una hora ¿de acuerdo cariño?

Cuanto caso, una vez la televisión estuvo encendida el cachorro ignoró a todo el mundo, sonrió divertido y se levantó, el silenció que siguió le extraño y al darse la vuelta se sorprendió al encontrar a Scott frente a él y arrodillado exponiendo su cuello. La imagen frente a sí le recordó tan vivamente a Tony cuando por primera vez se encontraron solos, aquella ocasión no entendió su significado, sin embargo ahora él lo sabia.

Se hincó, sorprendiendo al Omega, su mano paso por su cabello sin mirar siquiera en algún momento su cuello.

-No hay necesidad de eso Scott-la sorpresa en sus ojos, en su rostro-y por favor nunca más vuelvas a hacerlo, ante ningún Alfa, eres un Omega, no un esclavo

Bucky y Pietro ya estaban junto a Scott quien trataba de contener las lágrimas, le dió una pequeña sonrisa y salió de ahí, necesitaba aclarar su mente, necesitaba olvidar aquellos crudos recuerdos…

-Peter ¿me ayudas a hornear un pastel?

-¿Chocolate?

-Y muchos arándonos

El cachorro asintió emocionado, y era esa carita la que lograba distraerle, solo deseaba poder recuperar a su otro cachorro y entonces finalmente tendría a su manada, a todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Institutos de blancas: institutos donde enseñaban a los Omegas a comportarse, formaban Omegas Tradicionales
> 
> ¿dudas?
> 
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	15. 14

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-Fury me envió los formatos-Natasha saco varias hojas de un maletín gris metálico-debo decir Steve-ella hizo una mueca-en cuanto el gobierno supo de tu decisión SHIELD tuvo varios problemas

-Déjame adivinar-Clint se burló-no estaban de acuerdo

El rubio tomo un formato y comenzó a leer, era demasiado temprano para que los cachorros estuvieran despiertos, lo cual en su opinión era buen momento para tratar el tema, lanzó una mirada a Scott quien comía despacio el desayuno que Bruce le sirvió.

-Todo lo contrario-la Alfa gruñó-varios empresarios comenzaron a enviar solicitudes para…-resopló con fastidio-realizar una alianza ofreciendo a sus Omegas

Steve hizo una mueca en desagrado ¿por qué el mundo tenia que ser tan codicioso? especialmente aquellos Alfas idiotas.

-Supongo que Fury se divirtió-Bucky rió entre dientes, era obvio que a su hermano la simple idea le desagradaba

-Fue su regalo de cumpleaños

El rubio sonrió.

-Supongo que después le preguntare como le fue hoy

Sam y Rhodey soltaron una carcajada ante la imagen del pobre Alfa rodeado de invitaciones, pedidos y solicitudes.

-Teniendo en cuenta que Fury es como tu…representante, sí, estoy segura después de esto te amara aun más

-¿Qué puedo decir Nat? soy irresistible

-¡Oh Alfa! que Tony no te escuche

Al menos Steve tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, en parte avergonzado y un poco culpable, una vez regresó con el suero en su sistema las inseguridades de Tony se multiplicaron, su Omega era único en verdad, tan celoso por él y al mismo tiempo temeroso, jamás se cansaría de recordarle que era el único Omega para él.

-¿Qué se supone que significa _segundos responsables_?

-¡Oh si!-la Alfa recordó-debido a que estarías a cargo de seis Omegas, en un dado caso que faltases…eres la excepción de la regla en que ningún Alfa puede tener más de cuatro Omegas, entonces si…mueres, dos Alfas tendrían que quedarse a cargo de los Omegas

-¿Es una broma?

-Temo que no Alfa, así que tendrás que elegir a dos de nosotros

Bueno eso era complicado porque hasta el momento eran Natasha y Bucky a quienes dejaba la responsabilidad de su manada, pero obviamente y dadas las circunstancias era obvio que su hermano no podría figurar como un buen… “guardián”, resopló.

-Tú y Rhodey

El Alfa casi se atraganta ante su mención.

-Alfa…Steve…¿estas seguro?

-Confío en todos, pero sin duda eres el mejor para manejar cualquier problema aquí, mientras Natasha se encarga del resto

-Um…yo…de acuerdo

-Vamos Rhodes, deja ya esa inseguridad y firma esto

-Steve ¿has pensado en como va a manejar esto Tony?

-Me encargare de eso más adelante

-Habrá que tener cuidado-Bruce comentó leyendo el oficio que su compañera ya estaba llenando-una vez despierte estará más susceptible

-Lo sé, y estoy pensando en ello Bruce, pero eh aprendido que con Tony a veces los planes no salen de la forma que imagine-negó-me encargare de eso más tarde

Dos de los oficios fueron pasando por la mesa, Steve agradeció la confianza existente entre su manada al ver como ni Pietro o Bucky dudaron en firmar sin siquiera leer las hojas, confiaban en él y eso era suficiente para ellos.

-Este es el de los cachorros-Natasha le pasó un oficio diferente, había menos hojas

-¿Solo uno?

-Tengo el otro Alfa, pero…

-Entiendo-tomo la pluma que le pasaba y comenzó a llenar los datos de Peter firmando al final, eso si, leyendo con cuidado y asegurándose de que no existiera trampa alguna

Sabia que Natasha y Fury ya habrían leído los documentos, pero no estaba de más que él lo hiciera igual, gracias a Tony aprendió a ver ciertas cosas que podían confundirte en los contratos. Firmó aquellos que los Omegas le pasaron y tomo uno nuevo, respiró hondo antes de pasarlo a Scott, el Omega levantó la mirada curioso.

-Es tu decisión-le aseguró-eres libre de irte cuando desees, o puedes quedarte sin que firmes, pero en ese caso me sentiría más seguro que llenaras esto en caso de que ocurriera algún incidente, al igual que Buck o Pietro estarías protegido y te prometo que esto no significa que debas seguir las reglas

Natasha llevaría los oficios de Pietro, Bucky y su hijo, y una vez recuperaran a Harry terminaría de llenar su oficio enviándolos junto al de Tony, y con suerte el de Scott. Casi se atragantó al ver al Omega comenzar a llenar el oficio, e igual que él el resto estaba sorprendido. Scott no hablaba mucho, apenas se separaba de Pietro y no hacia grandes movimientos, era tímido, solo observándoles mientras el anhelo por ir y jugar con sus cachorros o convivir con el resto era reflejado en sus ojos.

Deseo ir y abrazar al Omega, prometerle que no rompería su confianza y asegurarle tanta seguridad y tranquilidad como pudiera, se limitó a sonreírle agradecido, aliviado y firmó, una suerte porque entonces escuchó el grito de Johnny.

-Y los terrores están despiertos

Steve le entregó el último oficio a Natasha y sonrió divertido ante las expresiones en su manada, sus hijos no eran tan terribles…bueno, un poquito.

En cuanto entró a la habitación pudo comprender el grito de su hijo, ahí, sentado apoyado contra varias almohadas se encontraba Tony, abrazando a Peter y escuchando las conversaciones de los dos mayores, sus piernas temblaron al verle finalmente despierto, sonriendo con cariño a los cachorros mientras sus ojos brillaban.

Tony volteó al sentirse observado, su sonrisa congelándose en su rostro mientras observaba al Alfa en la puerta, sintió a su cachorro apartarse, estúpidas lágrimas que obstruyeron su vista y…

-¿Steve…?

No fue un sueño, no fue una alucinación, su Alfa estaba de regresó, Steve estaba en casa.

-Tony

.

.

El rubio hubiera esperado que su Omega se levantara y corriera a abrazarle, o tal vez solo que alzara sus brazos pidiendo que se acercara, quizá un llanto lleno de emoción y alegría, su aroma dulce inundando la habitación, sus ojos brillantes llenos de felicidad y una sonrisa en su rostro…en cambio tenia a un Omega sollozante y sumiso quien apenas logró bajar de la cama se arrodillo exponiendo su cuello disculpándose, humillándose.

-Tony no…

Le abrazó, tomándole en sus brazos e intentando callar todas esas disculpas y ruegos porque…¿por qué iba a dejarle?

-No, no, Tony, no amor, no hay nada que disculpar

Le abrazó, meciéndolo y tratando de callarle, de calmarlo.

-Eres un Omega tan bueno, eres el mejor Omega que cualquier Alfa podría tener, basta Tony, basta cariño

Quizo golpearse recordando muy tarde las palabras de Helen, su Omega calló aunque su cuerpo seguía sacudiéndose en silenciosos sollozos.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no…-suspiró, cerrando sus ojos y besando sus cabellos, Tony se acurruco en sus brazos aunque no busco su cuello como antes solía hacerlo

_Los Omegas malos no merecen el aroma calmante de su Alfa_

Negó, ¿qué tan mal estaba su Omega? libero su aroma dejando que se impregnara en la habitación, Tony se encogió entre sus brazos.

-Esta bien Tony, eres un buen Omega, esta bien amor

Sujeto al castaño con un brazo mientras con el otro acercaba a su cachorro, Ransom y Johnny miraban confundidos a su madre, no podía culparles, seguramente jamás la habían visto tan dócil.

-Los niños están aquí Tony-susurró en voz baja

Sus dos mayores se apresuraron a los brazos del Omega cuando los buscó, no detuvo sus movimientos hasta que finalmente Tony se calmó, suspiró y apoyó su frente en los cabellos de éste.

-¿Alfa?

Respiró el amargo aroma de su Omega antes de enderezarse.

-Pasa Nat

La Alfa se apresuró a ayudarle, con Tony y Jonathan dormidos, el cachorro corría peligro de caer.

-¿Qué…?

Él negó, no quería hablar en ese momento, el recuerdo de su Omega le dolía aun. Natasha cargo a Johnny y Peter recostándolos en la cuna del menor, Ransom reforzó su agarre en la pijama de su madre sin querer separarse, y no le obligaría.

-Llamaré a Helen

-Mamá no hizo nada malo…¿verdad papá?

Paso una mano por los cabellitos oscuros de su hijo.

-No Ransom, pero a veces mamá cree que hizo cosas malas

-Mamá no, nunca

-Ningún Omega, cachorro

-¿Vas a castigarle?

-Nunca

-¿Y por qué el abuelo si lo hacia?

Respiró profundo, deseo con todo su corazón que Howard sufriera desde donde se encontrara.

-Por qué el abuelo a veces…por que él…

-¿Era malo?

-Escucha Ransom, tu madre va a necesitar mucho cariño ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Abrazos?

-Si, muchos abrazos y besos

-Yo puedo hacer eso

-¿Me ayudaras a cuidar a tu mami?

-Si, mami no va a llorar más, voy a cuidarle mucho

-Ese es mi cachorro

Sonrió orgulloso, a pesar de todo su niño adoraba a Tony y era lo único que podía agradecer, que Howard no lograra su objetivo.

-¿Despertó?-Helen entró con ese pequeño botiquín en mano, unos pasos atrás Bruce le siguió-Ransim cariño, necesito checar a tu mami ¿puedo?

El cachorro miro a Steve quien asintió y se alejó con cuidado del regazo de Tony, sentándose apenas unos dos pasos lejos de sus padres.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Creo…creo que en parte fue su instinto-suspiró-comenzó a disculparse

-¿Sumisión?

-Bastante

La Beta hizo una mueca ante su respuesta, aparentemente los signos del castaño estaban estables.

-Esperemos la próxima vez este menos alterado, parece ser un poco de todo, su reacción es normal Steve

-Lo sé, pero eso no signifique que me agrade

-Concuerdo contigo, bien, si surge otro problema me llamas inmediatamente, cielo santo, lo último que Tony necesita es más sorpresas

-¿Y su corazón?

-En perfectas condición, aun así una vez este más estable haré un electro y algunas pruebas, pero hasta el momento todo parece bien, despertó antes de tiempo pero no me preocuparía por ello, el suero a demostrado ser bastante eficaz-asintió-te dejare con ellos, le dire al resto que traiga algo de comer, pero por el momento no te preocupes por nada que no sea tener a todos aquí bien

-Gracias Helen

-Espero la próxima vez este mejor-le sonrió-Ransom puedes regresar con tu madre, gracias

Bruce le lanzó una mirada tranquila y salió tras la Beta, Steve suspiró, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar.

-¿Papá?

-Si Ransom

Su niño se sentó junto a él mientras pasaba una mano por los cabellos de Tony, tan cuidadoso y delicado que casi murió de ternura.

-¿Crees que a mamá le guste Scott?

-Creo…que si ¿te gusta Scott?

-Es callado, sí, y la otra vez lo vi arreglando mi reloj, como mamá arregla cosas…si, es lindo

-Bien, eso es bueno

-¿Vas a dejar a mamá otra vez?

-No, ya no más

-¿Lo prometes?

Saber que esto no solo afecto a Tony, sino también a sus cachorros le dolía bastante, beso la frente de su niño.

-Lo prometo

Ultimamente hacia muchas promesas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	16. 15

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

Sus dedos realizaban diversos patrones, era un toque suave y lento mientras disfrutaba del silencio y la tranquilidad, podía escuchar las suaves respiraciones de sus cachorros, sonrió, esto era lo que siempre había imaginado.

Los brazos a su al rededor lo apretaron ligeramente y sonrió acurrucándose mejor respirando el fresco aroma del Alfa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

Steve susurró al Omega con voz ronca mientras se despejaba de la bruma del sueño.

-No mucho

Era agradable volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos, estos momentos le recodaba mucho a las mañanas en el departamento que compartían, cuando eran mucho más jóvenes y no había preocupación alguna.

-Te extrañe mucho Tony

El castaño suspiró tembloroso y se abrazó a su compañero, no creía ser capaz de decir algo sin soltarse a llorar, lo cual era algo estúpido y tonto porque él no era así, y trataba con muchas fuerzas de ignorar a su Omega que le insinuaba a comportarse de manera sumisa y débil, él no era así, pero lo deseaba _tanto_.

Steve por supuesto no insistió, podía imaginar el dilema en el que Tony se encontraba, recordaba todas esas veces cuando se repetía una y mil veces tras haber visitado a Howard, que él no era como el resto de los Omegas, recordando con lágrimas en los ojos sin derramar la forma en que Maria se encontraba tan sumisa en su visita. Él sabia Tony no era así, y tampoco deseaba que lo fuera, amaba al rebelde y obstinado Omega que tenia por compañero, incluso con todas y esas inseguridades y miedos.

-Tony…-sabia por experiencia que no podía ocultarle nada al castaño, no sin terminar mal-hay algo que debo decirte

El cuerpo entre sus brazos se tensó y en un intento por calmarle libero su aroma.

-Prometimos que no existirían secretos entre nosotros ¿recuerdas?

Las manos del Omega se cerraron con fuerza en la pijama del rubio, manteniéndose en silencio y solo escuchando. A veces solo deseaba, por solo un momento no escuchar a su Omega y solo ser…él.

-U-

-¿Quién te tiro de la cama?

Sam se burlo entrando a la cocina y buscando un vaso.

-Vete al demonio

-¿Por qué no me extraña que estes de mal humor?-Bucky entró, una pequeña toalla colgaba de sus hombros y sonrió divertido al Alfa recostado en la cama y con una taza de café junto a su cabeza

Clint llevaba ya tres días durmiendo en su habitación sólo y no por las razones que hubiera imaginado, aparentemente Scott, el nuevo Omega no podía dormir si Pietro no se encontraba junto a él, lo cual ponía de mal humor a un Alfa celoso.

-Si esta noche Pietro no duerme conmigo moriré

Bucky y Sam rodaron los ojos ante el dramatismo.

-No exageres Barton

-Claro, como tu tienes a tu Omega todas las noches

-En verdad eres el rey del drama

El Alfa resopló.

-Si, si, lo que digan, cuando Bucky no duerma junto a ti ya te preguntare

-¿Y por qué no lo haría?-Sam sonrió-es mi Omega, claro que dormirá conmigo

-¿Eso que significa?-Bucky volteó a verle-¿insinúas que si un día quiero dormir sólo no me vas a dejar?

-¿Qué? ¡No! digo…claro que…

-Sabes que Wilson, hoy duermes en la sala

-¡Qué! ¡No! ¡Bucky…!-el Alfa gruñó por lo bajo cuando su compañero se fue-maldita sea, esta es tu culpa Barton

-A mi no me culpes de tus errores Sam

-Pero si seras…

-No pasa más del medio día y ustedes ya están peleando ¿en serio?

Natasha entró viendo a ambos Alfas a punto de iniciar una disputa, suspiró.

-Al menos dejen que tenga una taza de café y le diga a Steve

-¡No es necesario!

-Si Nat, no estábamos…no es lo que pensabas

Ninguno de ellos quería interrumpir al rubio, menos si era casi probable que Tony estuviera despierto, seguramente tenían mucho de que hablar y era conocido que si alguien interrumpía a Steve cuando se encontraba con el castaño podría molestarse, y mucho.

-¡Ah! perfecto, no quería molestar al Alfa con sus tonterías

-¿Quién hace tonterías? vamos-Rhodey entró-a penas ayer le dio una lección a Stephen ¿en serio alguien es demasiado tonto para molestarle hoy?

-Nadie va a molestar a Steve ¿bien?-Clint resopló

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿no ibas a llevar a Strange al aeropuerto?

-Acabo de regresas ¿crees que estaría despierto tan temprano? ¿qué haces tú despierto a esta hora?

Sam se atragantó entre risas al recordar el “berrinche” de su hermano.

-Lo de siempre-Nat habló con exasperación-Pietro se quedó con Scott de nuevo, esta deprimido porque ahora su Omega prefiere estar con otro que con él

-Si lo dices de esa forma se escucha muy cruel Nat

-Supéralo Clint, no puedes estar celoso de todo aquel con el que Pietro quiere juntarse ¿me dirás a caso estas celoso del pequeño Peter?

-Es diferente

-Eres un crío

-Si Bruce se juntara con alguien más que no sea tu…

-Disculpa, pero ¿olvidas que Bruce se junta con Tony todo el día, todos los días, todos los años encerrados en aquel laboratorio?

-Eso no cuenta, es un Beta

-Eres imposible

-¡Buenos días!-Pietro saludo con una radiante sonrisa seguido unos paso por detrás de Scott

-¡Pietro!

El Omega rió divertido y saludo a los presentes dejando al último a su Alfa quien, habiendo esperado algo más que solo un rápido beso en los labios y un “Buenos días” a secas quedó mudo.

-¿Qué hay de desayuno?

-Sencillo, hoy no tengo muchas ganas de cocinar-Rhodey comentó, los presentes ahí trataban de no reír ante la mirada de traición de Clint-y creo Bruce esta descansando además de que dudo Steve baje hoy

-En ese caso comeré cereal ¿tu quieres algo Scott?

-Pietro

-Oh no me veas así Clint, amanecí de buen humor y Johnny tiene mejores pucheros que los tuyos ¿quieres un poco de cereal amor?

Scott observaba con gran sorpresa el descaro con el que el Omega Pietro le hablaba a su Alfa, su mirada se dirigió a las escaleras esperando ver al Alfa de la manada aparecer y castigar al Omega, o incluso la pelirroja o el moreno quienes estaban en segundo lugar al mando…pero nada de eso sucedió, al contrario, se burlaban de su compañero Alfa.

Si hubiera estado con el Alfa Pym ya habría recibido un par de golpes y estaría una semana sin comida por su atrevimiento, y no olvidar que era casi probable que lo enviara a una de esas casas donde prestaban a sus Omegas para servir a Alfas sin compañero, se estremeció.

-¡Yo voy a ganar!

-¡No, Yo!

-¡Ah! fabuloso, los terrores han despertado

Ransom llegó entonces, con una gran sonrisa apresurándose a subir a una silla y se sentaba listo para comer, Johnny llegó poco después, agitado y con su pequeño ceñito fruncido.

-¡Hiciste trampa!

-No, no hice

-Buenos días a ustedes dos también-saludo Natasha

-Tengo hambre

-¡Yo más!-Johnny subió a una silla junto a su hermano

-Bueno, hola, primero se saluda y después se pregunta si…

-Días ¿puedo comer ya?

Pietro rió entre dientes y coloco dos bowls frente a los cachorros.

-¡Cereal!

-¡Yo! ¡Yo quiero cereal!

-¡Yo primero!

-Basta, basta, nada de peleas ¿recuerdan?

Nasatha les separo, sirviendo dos puños de cereal en cada bowl.

-Y a todo esto ¿y su hermano?

-Peter se quedo con mamá y papá-Ransom arrugó su nariz-es un bebé

-Si, un bebé-coincidió Johnny antes de agarras los cereales en su puñito y comer

-Peter no es un bebé, solo es más pequeño que ustedes dos

-Sigue siendo un bebé

-¿Tony despertó?-Rhodey preguntó emocionado y aliviado

-¡Duh! eso dije, Helen esta ahí

-¡Mamá dijo que bajaría al rato!

-¡Si! cuando Helen termine de revisarla

-Es la doctora Helen, Ransom

-Eso

Los mayores negaron, solo había que continuar recordándoles.

-¿Quién es Tony?

La pregunta hizo que la habitación quedara en silencio, los Alfas se reprendieron por no haber hablado con Scott y Pietro quizo golpearse por olvidar algo tan importante.

-Tony…Tony es el compañero del Alfa, Scott

-¿El Alfa tiene un Omega?

-Bueno…si, por supuesto, oye ¿estas bien?

Scott conocía las reglas, y ahora entendía un poco mejor el comportamiento del Alfa, palideció porque todo tenia sentido ahora, por eso es que estos Omegas estaban tan despreocupados, por eso es que los Alfas no les reprendían. Existía un Omega en la manada, _El_ Omega de la manada, lo cual significaba que el pobre era quien recibía las palizas y abusos de los Alfas, incluso tal vez de los mismos Omegas, por eso había tres niños, tal vez incluso ya esperaba una tercera camada o solo…se imagino al Omega, tal vez el castigo pasado fue demasiado que por eso estuvo apartado, todo tenia sentido ahora, todo…

-¿Scott?

Las risas se escucharon antes de ver a la pareja, el Alfa entró y entre sus brazos un chico, quizá más joven que Scott, cabello castaño, delgado, piel de un bonito tono moreno y unos enormes ojos claros, llevaba al pequeño cachorro quien se removía divertido cuando su madre le hacia cosquillas.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Papá!

Ambos cachorros bajaron de su lugar y corrieron hacia la pareja, Steve tuvo algunas dificultades para avanzar con los dos menores pegados junto a él e intentando acercarse a Tony. Fue Rhodey quien se compadeció de él y tomo a Johnny permitiéndole tomar asiento en una de las sillas.

-Hola Tones

El castaño le sonrió a su hermano, sus ojos recorriendo a su manada, ojos llenos de felicidad porque finamente su Alfa, Steve, estaba de regreso y era lo único que importaba entonces. Tony no quería alejarse del rubio y este tampoco deseaba tal cosa, volver a conectarse era importante.

-Es buen verte de regreso Tony

El Omega rió, volteando a ver al Alfa quien le regreso la mirada y se inclino a depositar un suave beso en su frente, un suspiró relajado y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero.

-Mamá-Ransom trepo a una silla y miró al Omega-yo gane la carrera

-¡No! hizo trampa, ¡él lo hizo mamá!

Johnny reclamo, revolviéndose entre los brazos de Rhodey quien aun le sujetaba.

-Espero que eso no signifique que corrieron escaleras abajo ¿cierto?

Los pequeños Alfas negaron rápidamente ante la pregunta de su padre, aunque era obvio que era mentira.

-¿Qué hay de comer?-Steve miró la caja de cereal-cereal, mi favorito, especialmente si es de frutas

-Haré lo que pidas Alfa-Pietro saltó al frente

-¡Oh no por favor!-Clint rió-aprecio mi vida, gracias

-Idiota

Steve rió, sus brazos acercando a Tony concentrado en acomodar el cabello despeinado de su cachorro.

-Helen dijo que Tony necesitaba un desayuno ligero, ¿Rhodey?

-Desayuno ligero a la orden ¿alguien quiere algo en especial?

La presencia del castaño trajo ánimos al grupo, verlo saludable y sonriente era una imagen que sin duda ya habían olvidado.

Scott aguanto la respiración cuando vio al Alfa Sam acercarse a la pareja, su mano apenas rozando los cabellos del Omega de la manada antes de alejarse, el Alfa Clint y la Alfa Natasha hicieron algo similar, tal vez…era una muestra de disculpa antes de volver a lastimarle, o quizá solo…no tenia idea.

-Scott

Tragó, el Alfa de la manada lo había llamado, su compañero Omega le miró, tembló, aquellos ojos eran como si leyeran su alma o algo así, era…una mirada inquietante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	17. 16

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

A veces Tony no tenia idea de que pensar, sin embargo había algo que sin lugar a duda jamás temería. Confiaba en su Alfa para saber que todo lo que hacia era por su bien y para él, después de tantos años sabia que Steve no traicionaría su confianza.

Entonces cuando supo lo que hizo para salvarle fue…de alguna forma liberador y al mismo tiempo aterrador, Steve nunca le obligaría a nada que no deseara, nunca le golpearía o humillaría como Howard hizo con él y su madre, pero fuera de esta casa existían tanto Alfas que si lo harían y él era…vulnerable. Saber que tenia a Bruce, Helen y otra Alfa trabajando en algo que inhibiera su sumisión solo le confirmaba lo que sabia, Steve Rogers era el mejor Alfa del mundo, y era suyo.

Y lo estaba manejando bien, cuando hablo del nuevo Omega, cuando le contó de los oficios que tenia que llenar, cuando le dijo lo que debía hacer.

Confiaba en Steve, confiaba en su manada, pero no en él. Y puede que fuera egoísta, pero se alegro de ver que aquel Omega no era tan lindo como otros tantos, dicen que la primera impresión contaba mucho. Tan rápido como tuvo aquel pensamiento tan horrible se sintió culpable, quien sabe cuanto más había sido daño, como tantos otros Omegas, como Maria, com él, como su cachorro.

Su cachorro.

Escuchó la voz del Alfa, apenas un murmullo, en sus brazos su cachorro se removió incomodo, también lo sentía, aquel sentimiento, aquel miedo, aquel dolor. Peter sollozó atrayendo la atención de la manada y el silencio se instaló, soltando un suspiro tembloroso el Omega lo acerco, abrazándole y dejando que su aroma llenara la habitación.

-¿Tony?

Rhodey se acercó, acuclillándose frente al Omega y tomando su mentón, la mirada de Steve se centró en su compañero.

-¿Qué sientes?

Las palabras apenas podían describir aquel sentimiento, los ojos del Omega se nublaron a causa de las lágrimas y se pegó a su Alfa sin soltar al cachorro sollozante. Estaba acostumbrado a esto y era una pesadilla.

-Quiero a mi cachorro de regreso-la suplica fue desgarradora-quiero a mi cachorro…van a matarle…quiero a mi bebé

Una mirada por parte del rubio a Natasha y Clint, y ambos se apresuraron a abandonar el lugar. Steve apretó al Omega entre sus brazos.

-Llama a Fury, Rhodes, quiero a Wanda y Strange limpiando Londres, quiero al cachorro de regreso antes del amanecer de mañana, _quiero que encuentren a mi cachorro_

Nadie quería al Capitán América como enemigo, mucho menos en estos momentos, entonces cuando Fury se contacto con el ministro de Londres en menos de ocho horas habían localizado al cachorro y el Instituto Paulus fue cerrado mientras los trabajadores quedaban bajo resguardo de SHIELD a espera de la orden del Alfa rubio.

Harry James Rogers Stark fue internado bajo el cuidado del doctor Stephen Strange y Everett Ross tras haberle detectado una hemorragia cerebral y dos costillas rotas ademas de múltiples moretones al rededor de su cuerpo.

En la noche de un 31 de octubre la familia Dursley recibió una visita de Wanda Maximoff, quien con total discreción los transporto hasta el aeropuerto subiendo a un jet privado con rumbo a donde su manada se encontraba. Todo bajo el permiso del Ministro quien como solicitud ante su ayuda envió una carta al Alfa Rogers para solicitar su apoyo en la captura de uno de los líderes de la nombrada organización terrorista, Hydra.

-U-

El alivio que sintió cuando tuvo la confirmación de Wanda le quito un enorme peso de encima, pero saber de la petición enviada a cambio del _favor_ dado no le agradó, menos sabiendo la razón.

Su mirada se posó en su Omega durmiendo en el sillón de la sala, los cachorros mayores se encontraban entretenidos jugando en el piso junto a Rhodey y Pietro mientras el menor dormitaba en los brazos de Nucky.

-No voy a irme ahora Wanda

Salió de la habitación encontrando al resto de los Alfas reunidos en torno a la mesa del comedor, Clint y Natasha alzaron la mirada de las computadoras mientras Sam y Rhodey volteaban a verle, negó.

-¿Los traes hacia acá?

Escucho a la Alfa del otro lado de la línea y elevó una ceja curioso ante sus palabras.

-Envíale a Natasha la información entonces

-Alfa, SHIELD tiene en custodia a los trabajadores del Instituto-Bruce se acercó pasándole una carpeta-realizó los interrogatorios y tiene a dos de los responsables encerrados

Asintió, ¿Quién diría que un “título” le daría tanto… _poder_? Podía comprender porque las personas como Stark y Pym utilizaban su nombre en ciertos aspectos. Cuatro años perdidos para que en una sola noche y usando su “influenza” lograra recuperar a su cachorro, que irónica era la vida, que débiles las personas.

-¿Y dónde crees que los pondremos? No los quiero en la casa, Wanda

Soltó un bajo gruñido ante la respuesta de la chica, honestamente ni siquiera tenia la intención de verles.

-Como quieras

Cortó la llamada y respiró hondo.

-¿Steve?

-Nat, tú y Bucky se encargaran de interrogar a los…Dursley-¿quién se apellidaba así?-Wanda dice que eran los tutores de Harry

-Ahora entiendo porque jamás lo encontramos

La Alfa se reprendió, siempre buscaban en orfanatos, nunca pensaron que alguno de los cachorros podría ser adoptado, ninguno lo creyó posible.

-No es tu culpa, yo tampoco habría pensado en ello

Y la idea de que su cachorro fuera adoptado por algún extraño era hilarante, aunque ya había sucedido.

-¿Cómo esta Tony?

-Lo deje dormido, los Omegas están con él

-¿Helen lo reviso?

-Esta bien, solo necesita descansar un poco

-Hay algo que te inquieta-Sam observó

-El gobierno de Londres nos ayudó en la búsqueda

-Algo querrán a cambio-adivinó Rhodey

-Aparentemente Hydra a estado rondando por su país

-Malditas serpientes-Sam masculló

-Quieren que les ayude a destruirles

-Si…-Clint rió-aquí también quieren eso y Alemania y todo el maldito mundo

-Debes ir

-¡Nat!

-No Clint, ella tiene razón

-¿Qué?-Rhodey le lanzó una mirada molesta

-Que deba ir no signifique que quiera y mucho menos ahora

-¿Vas a ir?

Steve suspiró, lo último que deseaba era alejarse de Tony y sus cachorros, menos ahora que finalmente los había recuperado.

-Aun debo pensarlo, primero tengo que asegurarme que Harry se encuentre bien-la manada hizo una mueca al recordar la llamada de Strange

-¿Qué hay de los adiestradores?

Los puños del rubio se cerraron ante la mención de esos…esos… _ellos_.

-¿SHIELD tiene algún plan?

-Puesto que Londres nos dejo a cargo de ellos-Natasha titubeo-no hay…en realidad no…

-¿No qué?

-Quizá una multa y un par de meses en servicio comunitario

-¡Qué!

-Estas de broma Romanoff

-Cállense-Steve se acercó a la chica-¿es todo?

-En su defensa, no iban en contra de la ley, Steve…-afortunadamente el Alfa se contuvo de golpear…cualquier cosa-están protegido por las tradiciones, y…y no mataron al cachorro

-¡¿Y?! tengo que esperar que mi cachorro muera para…¿qué cosa? ¿cual seria su castigo?

-Treinta años de prisión

-¡¿Es todo?!

Ella no se movió, y Steve tuvo que guardar la calma porque no lastimaría a su manada, no asustaría a los Omegas, tomo una respiración profunda.

-Dile a Fury que me encargare de ellos

-¿Steve, qué vas a hacer?

-¿Importa Rhodey?

-No puedes matarles, no si…

-Solo les voy a enseñar lo que sucede si se meten con mi manada

El rubio salió de ahí, la puerta principal se escuchó cerrar y las miradas se dirigieron a Natasha.

-¿Qué?

-¿No iras con él? Nat, no puedes permitir que los mate

-Steve jamás dijo que lo haría

-¿En serio? ¿es que necesitas escucharlo de su boca para creer que lo hará?

-Rhodey…

-Escucha-el nombrado se levantó-quizá lo sepas, o no, pero ese…el Alfa no dudaría ni un momento en matar a todo aquel que dañe a Tony

-Como cualquier otro Alfa normal

-¡Ese no es el punto Clint!

-No, escucha Rhodey, Steve esta en su derecho, o es que crees que Clint y yo, incluso Natasha, nos quedaríamos de brazos cruzados si supiéramos que nuestros Omegas, que uno de nuestros cachorros fue lastimado ¡Yo quiero matar a los responsables de esto! ¿Ya olvidaste a Howard?

-Es diferente

-¿En serio? porque no veo la diferencia

-Steve no…

-Me preocuparía si Steve no hiciera nada-Bruce concordó

-¿En serio? ¿están de acuerdo con…?

-Rhodey creo que aun no lo entiendes

-No ¡claro que lo hago!

-No, no lo haces-Natasha le miró-el cachorro pudo morir, aun puede hacerlo, ¿sabes lo que eso significaría? ¿sabes como afectaría a Tony? ¿a Peter? ¿cómo nos afectaría como manada? que Tony este aquí con nosotros no significa que esta fuera de peligro, sí, Steve regresó y esta mejor, su corazón aun late y probablemente se ah curado, pero parece que has olvidado el resto de los problemas ¿no se supone que tu lo has tratado más que nosotros? ¿olvidas su depresión? ¿olvidas lo que ah vivido?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces me parece que es justo que Steve haga lo que es necesario…

-¡Es algo completamente diferente!

-¡Con un demonio Rhodes! ¡si Harry muere Tony también podría! ¡¿es que no lo ves?! ¿es que no recuerdas? es vulnerable, en este momento su Omega esta más cerca de a superficie ¿te imaginas como debe de sentirse? si el cachorro muere ¡qué crees que sentiría! Tony cree que es un mal Omega por el simple hecho de pasar su celo con nosotros ¡no debería ser así! ¡no tendría que ser así!

-Nat…

-Si crees que Steve actuara de forma injusta entonces mejor sal de aquí antes de que continuemos, porque si el Alfa quiere matar a los responsables yo estaré gustosa de ayudarle en ello y no dudo que el resto no

-No es lo correcto

-¿Y qué sería lo correcto? vamos dime ¡qué es lo correcto! sabes ¿por qué no les felicitamos y una vez el cachorro se recupere lo regresamos para que sigan lastimándole? ¿es te parece bien? ¡por que no darle a Peter también! y de paso al resto

-Nat basta

-¡Sino estas de acuerdo con los métodos del Alfa entonces no sé que haces aquí!

-¡Nat!

-Solo creo, que no es lo mejor

-Sabias a que te metías cuando aceptaste ser parte de esta manada, sabias que el Alfa no era un santo cuando lo aceptaste como tú Alfa, lo sabias y aun así aceptaste

-Eso era otra cosa

-¿En serio? claro, por qué amenazar a cuanto Alfa se interesara en Tony era lo correcto, por que atropellar a un Alfa por solo preguntarle la hora al castaño era lo correcto-la Alfa entrecerró los ojos-no me mientas Rhodes, y no te mientas

Salió de ahí, pero en lugar de ir en busca del rubio se dirigió a la sala, donde las puertas a esta se encontraban cerradas y al abrirlas vio a Pietro intentando calmar a un Scott tembloroso, suspiró, su mirada encontrándose con la clara de Bucky.

-Lo lamento

-¿Salió?

-No creo que tarde-regresó la mirada al Omega aun dormido-no lo dejara solo por mucho tiempo

Bucky asintió, afortunadamente habían puesto la televisión antes de que la discusión entre los Alfas comenzara, los tres cachorros estaban bastante entretenidos viendo las caricaturas.

-Nat…

-Lo sé, pero a veces me desespera su…

-¿Patriotismo?

-Supongo, si…

-¿Crees que lo haga?

-Al menos con los responsables, sí, pero no con los Dursley

-Eso espero-Bucky miró al castaño-Tony odia la violencia

-No lo hará aquí

-Eso no importa, en algún lugar, y Steve no puede ocultarle nada a Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	18. 17

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

El constante pitido de la maquina se escuchaba con normalidad, la ventana se encontraba abierta dejando entrar una leve brisa permitiendo que el aire ventilara la habitación, pequeños peluches estaban esparcidos entre los sillones y sillas, una cámara de seguridad colocada en la entrada sobre el marco de la puerta y dos más junto a la ventana, una de ellas apuntando a la única cama donde un pequeño cuerpo descansaba.

Con las vendas envueltas al rededor del craneo, un suero conectado por IV en su brazo y una mascarilla en su rostro, un pequeño niño dormía. Ahí, en medio de aquella enorme cama con sabanas blancas, en aquella espaciosa habitación del mismo color se encontraba un pequeño quien tras 24 horas en cirugía y cinco días en cuidados intensivos finalmente fue trasladado a una habitación donde, lamentablemente no tendría visita alguna…

La puerta de madera blanca se abrió y una mujer de cabello rubio entró seguida de dos hombres más y un doctor.

-¿Estas seguro que podemos trasladarlo?

-Sus signos son estables y el peligro a pasado, lo único que falta es ver que despierte

-¿Crees que haya algún…problema?

-Como le comente al Alfa, no he descartado ninguna opción

-¿Despertara pronto?

-No depende de mi, sino del niño, va a despertar cuando su cuerpo se cure

-Podría ser en cualquier momento, o en días

-O quizá nunca-el doctor suspiró-seré honesto director, no lo sabremos hasta ver que sucede, sin embargo dudo mucho que el niño se rinda, es bastante fuerte y terco-titubeó-hable con el Alfa, me pidió que fuera honesto y también que le dijera a usted-el Alfa miró al pequeño en la cama-lo perdimos dos veces, y las mismas logramos regresarlo

-¿Crees que _él_ lo supo?

-No tengo idea, el lazo es débil, pudo o no sentirle, el Alfa tampoco me comento nada

-De acuerdo

-¿Podemos trasladarle ya?-pregunto la chica

-Seria lo mejor

-Bien, Rumlow, Carter, preparen todo, Stephen…

Los dos nombrados asintieron y salieron de ahí para despejar el área.

-No se preocupe director, Everett los acompañará, debo terminar aquí unos pendientes antes de encaminarme con el Alfa…¿cree que…?

-Carter sabe mantener la boca cerrada, y Rumlow sin duda es de confianza

-Comprendo, preparare las cosas y llamaré a Everett

-Strange

El nombrado se detuvo volteando a ver al director.

-¿Señor?

El Alfa soltó un suspiró.

-De nuevo molestaste a Rogers ¿no?

Stephen torció la boca llevando una mano a su nuca donde la marca que el Alfa rubio había dejado como castigo por su irresponsabilidad al dejar a su Omega sólo y en otro país cuando dio claramente la orden de mantenerse juntos sin excepción.

-Yo…

-Si continuas así la próxima dudo mucho que sea solo eso, ten cuidado Strange, Rogers no fue elegido como el Capitán América solo por su “bondad y patriotismo”, tampoco para ser líder de los Vengadores y Alfa de manada, un error más y no solo tendrás a Rogers tras tu cuello, pasaras dos meses en trabajo comunitario ¿escuchaste?

-Si señor

-Aceptaste ser parte de su manada incluso después de saber sus reglas, aprende de tus errores

Stephen suspiró abatido una vez se quedo sólo, sabia que tenían razón, pero era difícil acatar ordenes cuando él también era un candidato Alfa para formar una manada, el director Fury no mentía, cuando se sometió a Rogers lo hizo por voluntad, tenia que aceptar su decisión, incluso cuando en ocasiones era difícil.

Miro al pequeño, sonrió débilmente.

-Es hora de llevarte a tu casa chico

-U-

Tony continuó tarareando, en voz baja mientras pasaba el peine por los cabellitos castaños de Peter quien, de sus tres cachorros era el único que se quedaba quieto, y no sabia si porque disfrutaba el pasar de las cerdas en su cabello o solo porque estaba junto a él, no importaba, no si su niño disfrutaba tanto como él.

Ransom era demasiado inquieto y Johnny apenas podía estar cinco minutos sentado y en silencio antes de que su hermano le llamara y, como era de esperarse corriera junto a este, sonrió, sus pequeños niños estaban creciendo.

_El lobo aúlla en el bosque nocturno_

Peter bostezó, tallando sus ojitos aunque sin moverse mucho, amaba pasar tiempo así con su madre, especialmente después de aquel extraño día cuando sintió ese raro sentimiento tan feo.

_Él quiere, pero no puede dormir_

Sus ojitos comenzaron a cerrar, la voz de su madre era dulce y suave, transmitía calma y seguridad, todo él transmitía eso, su aroma dulce como a caramelos le gustaba mucho, su toque suave y gentil, sus sonrisas cálidas y miradas amorosas.

_La hambruna llora en su estómago de lobo_

El suave pasar del peino en su cabello, el toque de su madre, su voz y su calor eran todo lo que siempre necesito, borrado aquellos recuerdos de soledad y frío.

_Y el frio inunda su amparo_

Tras un vaso de chocolate caliente y unas galletas que su papá le preparo después del emocionante día jugando en el Enorme patio de su casa el sueño comenzaba a inundarle, sintió los brazos de su madre acercarle más cuando dio una pequeña cabezada, el peine fue sustituido por los dedos de su madre pasando lentamente.

_Lobo, lobo, no te atrevas a venir_

Se acurrucó, mamá le cargó y recargo su cabecita en su hombro, el aroma dulce lo cubrió y el toque continuó.

_No te dejare tomar a mi niño_

Con un profundo suspiró Tony supo que el menor finalmente estaba dormido, sonrió, respirando el aroma de éste con aquel leve toque de bebé que aun tenia.

Clint entró entonces, le sonrió.

-Creo que este otro chico necesita un poco de mimos ¿Pietro?

El llamado apena un susurró y el nombrado apareció, sonrió al ver al pequeño Omega dormido y lo tomo con cuidado permitiendo entonces que su Alfa le pasara a Johnny al castaño.

-Mamá…

Los otros dos salieron dejándole con el menor, beso la frente de Johnny y continuó con el arrullo, se recargo en el sillón tras de sí y acomodo a su niño.

_El lobo está aullando en el bosque de la noche_

Un bostezo, el cachorro se acurruco escuchando en silencio, si algo amaba de su madre, era su voz cuando solía cantarle a él y su hermano, recordaba vagamente cuando le cargaba, meciéndole de un lado a otro frente a la ventana donde la luna se podía apreciar y solo estaban ellos dos.

_Llora y lamenta de hambre_

Los párpados del pequeño se cerraron tras varios intentos por permanecer despierto y fallando en el intento.

_Le daré una cola de cerdo_

Al parecer el cachorro estaba bastante cansado que no tardó en dormirse, después de un día tan ajetreado y lleno de aventuras Tony no se sorprendía, los tres eran igual de aventureros como él cuando tenia su edad, y no dudaba Steve también lo fue.

_Digno del paladar del lobo_

Fue Rhodey quien se llevó al cachorro y Bruce le entregó finalmente al mayor, con un puchero y su ceñito fruncido fue como Ransom se encontraba.

-Ven aquí bebé

-No tengo sueño

-Entonces solo dame un abrazo

Tony sonrió divertido cuando su expresión cambió, sintió los pequeños bracitos rodear su cuello, se levantó, Ransom no era como sus hermanos, no podía estarse quieto o solo se frustraba, le acomodó entre sus brazos y comenzó a mecerse.

_Lobo, lobo, no te atrevas a venir_

En un acto de rebeldía por demostrar que no estaba cansado Ransom comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Tony, aquel que debía cortar porque estaba demasiado largo y él a diferencia de Bucky odiaba el cabello largo, los pequeños deditos tiraban sin fuerza, jugando y trenzando con torpeza.

_No te dejare tomar a mi niño_

Poco a poco los movimientos fueron más lentos, pausados, torpes.

_El lobo aúlla en el bosque nocturno_

Ransom bostezó, gimió y se tallo con fuerza sus ojitos retomando su “juego”.

-¿Quieres una botella, amor?

A veces, cuando se ponían muy quisquillosos el Omega solía preparar una botella de leche caliente para los cachorros, Rhodey y Nat siempre le regañaban insistiendo que no era lo mejor, él lo sabía, claro que sí, pero fallo en alimentar a sus otros dos cachorros que esto en ocasiones lograba calmarle, a él y su Omega, y una vez cada ocasión no les hacia mal.

_Él quiere, pero no puede dormir_

No hubo comentario cuando el Omega entró a la cocina con el cachorro en sus brazos, por el contrario, Pietro se levantó y le ayudo con la botella, todo ante la atenta mirada de Scott. No tardó mucho para regresar a la sala con media luz y vacía de la cual se había apoderado cuando llego con peine en mano. Era como una señal para que todos abandonaran la habitación dejando al Omega y sus cachorros.

_La hambruna llora en su estómago de lobo_

Se sentó junto a la ventana en esta ocasión y su niño se acomodó tomando la botella, una de sus manos sujetando la camisa de su madre, sus ojos se encontraron y el Omega le sonrió.

_Y el frio inunda su amparo_

A media botella Ransom cerró sus ojos, pausadas succiones al pezon de la botella, el castaño peino los cabellitos del cachorro.

_Lobo, lobo, no te atrevas a venir_

A veces solo quería regresar el tiempo y tener a sus pequeños bebés de nuevo, extrañaba cargar pequeños cuerpecitos con miradas inocentes y sonrisas gomosas.

_No te dejare tomar a mi niño_

El suspiró profundo y suave era lo último en esperar para saber que finalmente Ransom estaba dormido.

_Lobo, lobo, no te atrevas a venir_

Apartó la botella dejándola a un lado y beso esa pequeña frente acercando al cachorro, sintiendo el calorcito que su cuerpecito emanaba, a diferencia de Johnny, su niño ya no tenia aquel aroma característico de los bebés, su niño no era ya un bebé.

_No te dejare tomar a mi niño_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	19. 18

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-Sabes-Pietro le sonrió a Scott-si te acercas a él no te morderá, lo prometo

El Omega se sonrojo bajando la mirada, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo viendo al compañero del Alfa de la manada, pero ante las palabras del Omega Pietro supuso que bastante.

-Yo no…

-Esta bien, no es un delito, tienes suerte de ser un Omega o el Alfa se habría puesto celoso

-Yo no…no…yo…

-Relájate-Pietro rió-era broma

Scott soltó un suspiró aliviado, no tenia la intención, por ningún motivo de enfurecer al Alfa de la manada, sabia pudo cometer un error cuando aceptó firmar aquel oficio, pero estaba tan desesperado por encontrar alguien que le ayudara, y al ver a los Omegas tan…sonrientes y relajados pensó que, de Pym a este Alfa, Steve, era mejor el rubio.

Se limitaba a observar y evitar problemas, solo…esperando el momento en que aquella fachada de buen Alfa amable y cariñoso terminara para dar paso a su poder y fuerza contra los Omegas, o mejor dicho, con el Omega de la manada, no había sucedido, pero era cuestión de tiempo, lo sabia, siempre pasaba.

Observó al Omega Tony, vestía una camisa blanca que muy seguramente era de su Alfa y un pantalón suelto, se encontraba descalzo, sentado bajo aquel árbol plantado en el jardín del frente observando a sus cachorros corretearse y, de vez en cuando acercarse a él para entregarle…bueno, no tenia idea.

-¡Mamá!

El chillido agudo del menor de los cachorros se escuchó, llamando la atención de los presentes, el pequeño se lanzó a los brazos de su madre ocultando su carita en su cuello mientras sus dos hermanos corrían hacia él riendo de algo que el pequeño Alfa Ransom traía en sus manos.

-¡Ransom no!-gritó el Omega Tony alejándose de lo que sea que el cachorro le mostró casi pegándose al tronco-¡Steve!

Decían que de tal madre tal hijo ¿no? era divertido escuchar el grito del Omega tan parecido al del cachorro.

El Alfa de la manada levantó la mirada de lo que fuera que estuviera leyendo de aquel montón de papeles y vió a su Omega.

-¡Ransom suelta eso! ¡Steve!

Vio al Omega Pietro alejarse para ir a ayudar al Omega de lo que sea que fuera el problema, solo para brincar hacia atrás una vez llegó alejándose de los cachorros.

-¡Clint!

Sea lo que causara tanto espanto finalmente el Alfa Steve se levantó. Su boca se abrió sorprendido cuando escucho al hombre soltar una carcajada, y tal vez sus ojos casi salían de sus cuencas al ver al Omega del Alfa reclamarle de no quitarle aquel…¿gusano? a su hijo.

-¡Quítaselo!

-¡Papá mira!

-¡¡Steve!!

Vio al Alfa Clint acercarse y rió, aunque se detuvo una vez su compañero, el Omega Pietro comenzó a golpearle por burlarse y casi ordenándole que le quitara aquel insecto al niño.

-¡Pero mamá es bonito!

El cachorro menor, el pequeño Omega Peter quien había volteado a ver a su padre soltó un nuevo grito y se abrazo a su madre cuando tuvo aquel asqueroso gusano frente a su rostro.

-¡Ransom suelta eso! ¡Steve quítale ese bicho!

La risa del Alfa Rhodey a su lado llamo su atención.

-Bueno, me preguntaba cuando seria el día en que el niño tomara uno-se burlo la Alfa Natasha recargándose en el barandál blanco

-¡Papá no!

Steve no hizo sufrir más a su Omega y cachorro, cargó a los dos pequeños Alfas alejándolos mientras pensaba de que forma convencer a su hijo mayor porque dejara al pobre gusano en paz. Lamentablemente Ransom y Johnny comenzaron a pelear por el insecto, tirando cada uno de un lado del pobre bicho.

-Ey, ey, ey, basta, basta

-¡Es mio!

¡Yo lo encontré!

-¡Pero yo lo tome primero!

-¡Es mio!

-¡No, es mío!

Steve casi se compadeció del pobre insecto, sabia que sus hijos no eran nada delicados.

-¿Te asoleaste ya Tones?-se burló Rhodey al ver a su hermano acercarse

-Este lugar esta infestado de bichos

-¿Y qué esperabas?-Sam rió-estas en el campo, Stark

-Cállate Wilson-el Omega se estremeció-no vuelvo a poner un pie fuera

-¿Es enserio? pero solo era un indefenso gusanillo, Tony

Y Scott esperó el momento en que el Alfa Clint sometiera al Omega cuando éste le golpeó en el brazo, no sucedió, el Alfa se alejó con una sonrisa en el rostro y aguantado la risa porque su Omega le lanzó una mirada molesta.

-¡Oh vamos Tony! ¡era una broma!

-¡Vete al demonio Barton!

La carcajada del Alfa se cortó al recibir un almohadazo.

-¡Ey!

-¡Síguete burlando y veremos quien duerme un mes en la sala!

-¡Pietro no!

-¡Ransom! ¡Johnny! suelten ese animal ahora

Bucky rió, levantándose no sin antes dar un corto beso a su Alfa y encaminándose a ayudar a su hermano con los dos pequeños. ¿Cómo es que el insecto no se habla partido a la mitad?

La manda estaba distraída y Scott aprovecho para entrar a la casa en busca del Omega, estaba temblando de miedo ante la idea de que quizá en la tarde o probablemente en la noche fuera a recibir un castigo por sus acciones.

Lo encontró en la habitación de los cachorros, escuchando al cachorro quien parecía contarle de un sueño que tuvo acerca de volar y rescatar a un perrito, mientras buscaba entre los cajones sacando algunas prendas.

-¿Mamá podemos tener un perrito?

Tony sonrió, besando la mejilla de su niño.

-Tal vez si le preguntas a papá…

-¡Si!

-Pero después de tu baño ¿vas a ayudarme o te quedaras ahí parado?

Scott brinco al verse descubierto, se sonrojo y miró al Omega quien alzó una ceja esperando.

-Yo…

-La toalla de Peter es la roja, tráela

Le vio entrar a una puerta dentro de la habitación, vislumbro la toalla roja y se apresuro a tomarla, cuando entro al baño se sorprendió de lo grande que era, una regadera amplia ocupaba el fondo del baño y al centro una tina la cual se estaba llenando, a su izquierda dos lavabos de mármol y el retrete junto a estos, era tan amplio que pudo ver un cambiador pegado a la pared frente al lavabo y aun así había espacio para moverse. El baño de Pietro no era tan espacioso, pero si lo suficientemente grande para tener una tina.

-Alza los brazos

La risa del cachorro cuando su madre pico sus costados le hizo mirarles.

-Anda, pasa y cierra la puerta

La amabilidad con la que el Omega se dirigía a él le sorprendió, recordaba a la Omega de Pym, pudo ser la más lastimada y golpeada, pero cuando se encontraban a solas era igual o peor que su Alfa. Cierto, también había Omegas crueles.

-Yo…

-Me ayudaras a bañar a este apestocito

-¡No apesto!

-¿No? bueno bebé, no es como si olieras a rosas después de revolcarte en el pasto lleno de insectos feos y horribles

-¡No!

-Si, seguro que no-Tony rió divertido y se aseguro que el agua fuera lo suficiente tibia para el cachorro antes de cerrar la llave-vamos, adentro ¿me pasas el shampoo o solo te tendremos como una estatua ahí?

Scott se apresuró a tomar aquella botella azul y se hincó junto al Omega castaño.

-Steve me habló de ti, y Rhodey, y Pietro-Tony le sonrió-no eres muy hablador ¿cierto?

Desviando la mirada Scott se encogió de hombros.

-Ya veo-no hubo más insistencia-cierra los ojos Peter

El cachorro hizo un puchero, dejando el barquito de juguete y obedeciendo.

-No debes preocuparte, Rhodey no miente ni tampoco mi Alfa, aquí nadie te hará daño, supongo que a veces Steve da una impresión difícil, pero es tan inocente como un pequeño golden-el Omega se rió de su propio chiste-supongo que como cualquier persona se enoja y tiene sus momentos, pero te aseguro que jamás te lastimara, ningún Alfa aquí, y si llega a ser el caso (que no sucederá), mi Alfa no les dejara ir sin un castigo

Una vez el el shampoo hizo espuma comenzó a enjuagar el cabello del menor.

-Supongo que tenemos suerte, los Alfas aquí se preocupan por nosotros a diferencia de otros y ¡hey!-Scott parpadeó algo confundido ante la mirada de comprensión que el Omega le dió-entiendo que no quieras hablar, pero haz un esfuerzo, si quieres no con los Alfas, tal vez con Bucky y Bruce, también yo por supuesto, si quieres

-¿No estas molesto?-se atrevió a preguntar, el cachorro les ignoraba, ahora que podía ver continuo con su juego sin quejarse cuando su madre continuo bañándole

-Depende-Scott se encogió esperando sus palabras crueles y el desprecio-estoy molesto que Rhodey y Nat te encontraran en ese estado, pero creo que lo estoy aun más por la persona que te lastimo

¿Esto era real? ¿No había insultos, desprecios o humillaciones? La risa del Omega le hizo levantar la mirada.

-Entiendo lo que es estar en tu lugar ¿sabes?-¿cómo? Scott no podía estar más sorprendido-ya sabes, mi papá era uno de esos Alfas tradicionales, a mi madre y a mi nos educo de acuerdo a nuestra clase-el Omega se encogió de hombres y suspiró, por un momento sus ojos se apagaron-entiendo que te usen como un juguete y ser solo una diversión o una especie de liberación de frustraciones-el baño terminó y el Omega permitió que el cachorro jugara un rato más, le volteó a verle-tu decidirás cuando quieres comenzar de nuevo, tuve suerte al encontrar un Alfa como Steve y una manada que me valorara, y sé que al principio será confuso, pero te aseguro que aquí todos somos iguales

-El Alfa…

-Lo sé, temes que me castigue ¿no? no lo hará, Steve odia a los Alfas tradicionales, y aunque el mundo crea que lo es, no es así, es verdad que no lo niega, pero solo porque de esa forma puede protegernos, sé que es difícil y confuso, pero con el tiempo comprenderás ¿me pasas la toalla?

Esta manada era extraña, y los miembros de ésta más aun, ayudo al Omega con el cachorro mientras le vestía, cuando bajaron el resto estaba ahí y los otros cachorros eran un desastre completo.

-Tú los bañas

El Alfa Steve asintió, estaba igual o más sucio que los cachorros ¿acaso se revolcaron en el lodo?

-¡Steve no!

Vio al Alfa reír mientras atrapaba a su Omega dandole un beso en su mejilla antes de cargar con ambos cachorros y subir, la camisa blanca del Omega ahora sucia.

-Estúpido Alfa

-Creo que necesitas un baño Tony

Bucky ignoró la mirada asesina del Omega y continuó preparando un sandwich con mantequilla de mani.

-¿Es qué se revolcaron en el lodo o qué?

-No, pero no les falto mucho-Natasha sonrió-hubo un concurso de ver quien rodaba más rápido y llegaba al final de la pendiente que esta en la parte de atrás

-¿Es una broma?

-Para nada, por cierto te aviso, Ransom gano 3 y Johnny 2

-¿Y Steve?

-Creo que el Alfa debe ponerse en forma…

La sonrisa del castaño alegró a los presentes, y negando divertido Tony subió las escaleras.

-¿Deberíamos avisarle que Ransom junto un bote de gusanos?

La manda se miró entre ellos ante la pregunta de Sam.

-¡¡¡Rogers!!!

-Probablemente ya lo sabe

Esa noche la pareja durmió en la habitación de invitados porque Tony no dormiría en una cama donde los gusanos se encontraron, incluso si el Alfa había cambiado las sabanas asegurándole haber vuelto a juntar todos los pequeños animalitos café de nuevo en el frasco que Ransom no había cerrado bien y el cual terminó abriéndose en la cama de sus padres.

Steve iría a la mañana siguiente por un nuevo colchón junto a Sam y Clint recibiendo una llamada de Strange informando que un jet llegaría en 20 minutos con su cachorro resguardado por Everett y Fury además de dos agentes de confianza de SHIELD.

-Maldición

Steve debía llegar antes, dudaba que Rhodey y Bucky pudieran detener a Tony de no ir y abalanzarse a su cachorro una vez lo viera. El motor de la camioneta rugió mientras se apresuraban a llegar, a buena hora aquella cajera decidió hacer el corte de la caja registradora cuando estaba a punto de pasar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, sé que esperaban el reencuentro entre madre e hijo, pero no en esta ocasión jeje gracias a todos por leer y me encantan sus comentarios, cualquier duda ya saben que estoy por aquí.
> 
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	20. 19

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

Como previó, apenas apagó el motor los tres Alfas saltaron de la camioneta, el jet se encontraba en el jardín trasero donde Steve pudo vislumbrar una camilla resguardada por dos agentes mientras Everett trataba inútilmente de razonar con su Omega quien era sujetado por Bucky y Rhodey evitando que se acercara al cachorro.

- _¡Déjenlo!_ -su orden sobresalto a los presentes

-Rogers-el directo Fury se volteó a verle listo para debatir

-Dije, _Déjenlo_

Miro a los dos miembros de su manada quien sin más soltaron a Tony, el rubio soltó un gruñido bajo cuando vio a su Omega casi caer si no fuera por Everett, aunque claro, al castaño poco le importo, aventando al medico y acercándose a la camilla casi a trompicones.

Como había dicho las cosas con Tony jamás salían como quería, un nuevo gruñido y tanto Rumlow como Carter se alejaron de la camilla ante la obvia advertencia del Alfa permitiendo finalmente que el Omega se acercara.

-Steve…

-Deberían saber, _ambos_ , que Tony no es tan irresponsable para cargar al niño sin tomar en cuenta que eso podría lastimarle, Barnes, Rhodes

Rhodey bajo la mirada avergonzado y Bucky hizo una mueca culpable porque sí, ellos lo sabían pero ante la desesperación de Tony no dudaron que podría suceder.

-Lo lamento Alfa

-Hay que llevarle dentro

Escuchó la voz de Everett susurrarle a su Omega, Rumlow y Carter se acercaron comenzando a empujar la camilla, en esta ocasión más despacio y con cierta dificultan tomando en cuenta que Tony estaba aferrado a la camilla aunque sin tocar al cachorro.

-Me disculpo de nuevo, Rogers

-Le pondré nombre y fecha

Fury resopló y el grupo se encamino a la casa.

-¿Cómo a estado?

-Mejor de lo esperado-comentó consciente que preguntaba por su Omega

-¿Algún problema?

-No por el momento, pero no me confío

-Si…es bastante extraño que no tenga una recaída, ¿esta bien que Helen continúe quedándose con ustedes?

-Creo que no te la devolveré

-Eso creí-el Alfa asintió-Strange llegara mañana temprano-suspiró-Rogers…

-Ni siquiera lo intentes Fury, desobedeció mi orden

-No iba a excusarlo, aun así dale un respiro al pobre, es un Alfa líder igual que tú

-Howard no le dio respiros a Tony cuando fallaba, y Strange igual que muchos otros creen que son la élite solo por ser Alfas ¿crees que no sé porque no quiere un Omega?

Fury debió darle la razón.

-Aun así, no olvides que es parte de tu manada

-Descuida, nunca paras de recordármelo

Fury rió entre dientes y negó, Rogers era un buen hombre, aunque tendía a juzgar más rápido a las personas de lo que aparentaba, guardando sus opiniones para si y observando hasta que alguna acción finalmente le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Un pequeño defecto que el Alfa tenia, en ocasiones y principalmente con su casta.

-¿Qué hay del cachorro?

-Bueno, no creo que sea el adecuado, pero por lo que supe a pasado el peligro

-¿Ha despertado?

-No, Stephen te comentó ¿no?

-Lo hizo, su última llamada fue hoy para informarme de su llegada, de ahí hasta hace tres días atrás

-No a habido cambios

-Deduzco que Everett se quedara

-Así es, quería preguntarte si…

-No

-Rogers

-No, no quiero a ninguno de tus agentes, Fury

-Podría ser de ayuda, solo por precaución, supe que en Londres te solicitaron

-Me pregunto quién te informó

-Barton solo hace su trabajo

-Si, pero olvida que antes de eso debe preguntarme

-Vamos, vamos, no te comportes como un troglodita

El rubio resopló.

Los dos agentes llegaron entonces.

-Capitán

-Rumlow, Carter

A veces se preguntaba ¿qué había mal con la chica? sabia que después del suero ya no era indiferente para Omegas y Betas, incluso Alfas, pero Sharon Carter parecía una maniaca con las miradas que solía darle. No le agradaba, y no por su carácter o incluso su mirada, tampoco es que fuera grosero y la odiara, simplemente por su apariencia que en ocasiones daba mucho que decir. Si a Tony le molestaba alguien entonces que le perdonaran porque a él también. La simple idea de molestar a su Omega le desagradaba, y si Tony le pedía que saltase al vacío él lo haría solo por complacerle, odiaba verle molesto, odiaba verle llorar.

-Bien, supongo que eso es todo, y ya que es obvio que Stark no bajara…Capitán-Fury miró a la manada del rubio, reunida en la sala, se preguntó donde estaban los cachorros pero decidió que no era el momento, ni tampoco de su incumbencia-enviaré a Strange una vez regresemos a Nueva York ¿eso es todo?

-Comunícate con Londres, que te manden toda la información

-¿Irá?

-Aun estoy pensándolo

-Bien ¿seguro que no quieres…?-Fury sonrió ante el gruñido del Alfa-solo me aseguraba

Fury y Rumlow salieron entonces, su mirada se detuvo unos minutos más de la cuenta en el agente, había algo que siempre le molestaba, aunque no entendía qué.

-Capitán

Volteó, Carter aun no salía, apenas moviéndose para acercarse a él, elevó una ceja conteniéndose de hacer una mueca.

-¿Agente?

-Mi tía, la agente Peggy le envía esta carta

Bueno ¿qué era eso? Margaret “Peggy” Carter, una Alfa líder quien comandaba un grupo de agentes, uno de los equipo más respetados y valiosos de SHIELD, la había conocido en el ejercito y admitía la admiró desde el primer momento, si Tony la conociera seguro la amaría. Ahora sin embargo, ¿Peggy enviándole una carta? no había visto a la Alfa desde la guerra, su última conversación fue antes de subir al avión de Hydra entonces…y que recordase habían acordado mantener la distancia por el bien de ambos, o de ella.

La tomo, un pequeño sobre blanco con su nombre escrito al reverso de esta.

-Gracias agente

-Alfa

Alabado sea Clint cuando apareció.

-Barton-le dió la carta-asegúrate que la agente Carter regrese sin problema al jet, iré arriba, agente Carter

Prácticamente huyo, un minuto más cerca de esa chica y se volvería loco, tenia suerte que Tony no estaba ahí o ya tendría un problema entre manos. No se sorprendió cuando llegó al segundo piso y vió a Helen salir de su habitación, la Beta le sonrió indicándole que pasara.

-Everett esta dentro, quizá esta noche debas vigilar a Tony

Asintió, no dudaba que con esto su Omega tendría mala noche, no es como si él se quedara atrás. Tony estaba recostado en su cama, pegada a esta la camilla de hospital se encontraba y Everett revisaba que el suero aun continuase cayendo.

-Alfa

-Everett-se acercó, su cachorro tenia una venda cubriendo su cabeza-¿cómo esta?

-Estará bien, probablemente en ocasiones necesitara oxigeno, pero lo tengo todo listo, le pedí a Bruce que trajera el tanque, solo precaución

-¿Y el resto de sus heridas?

-Bueno, gracias al suero afortunadamente la mayoría están curados, sus costillas pueden estar algo sensibles, pero no hay mayor problema

-De acuerdo

-Lo que me preocupa ahora es…bueno

No había necesidad de palabras, ambos miraron a Tony quien ajeno a la platica solo observaba al cachorro, sus manos sujetando la manita pequeña del menor.

-Lo cuidare

-Estaré en la habitación de enfrente por si me necesitas, sé que Helen duerme en la de a lado, así que…

-Gracias Everett

-Siempre Alfa

Steve soltó un suspiró una vez el Beta salió, se acercó a su Omega sentándose en la cama.

-Tony…

En un parpadeó tenia al Omega sobre sí, abrazándole como si la vida le fuera en ello mientras silenciosos sollozos sacudían su cuerpo, lo rodeó y beso su mejilla.

-Esta bien, ya esta aquí, esta a salvo

Tony susurró un suave “Gracias Alfa” enterrando su cara en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro. Pensándolo un poco, el Omega ni siquiera debió agradecer, de hecho, nada de esto tuvo que pasar, cerró sus ojos y respiró el dulce aroma de su compañero.

-Te amo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, seguramente no era el reencuentro que esperaban, sin embargo hay que estar aliviados, Harry finalmente esta en casa sano y salvo ¿dudas?
> 
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	21. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunas referencias de la vida pasada de Scott y Tony.

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, Steve se enderezó viendo la pequeña figura aun parada bajo el marco, sonriendo animó a Peter a pasar, con pasos rápidos y en silencio el cachorro llegó a su lado y el rubio no tardo en subirlo junto a él.

-¿Mal sueño?

Ultimamente Peter dormía con Ransom, no le pregunten la razón, el pequeño quería dormir con su hermano y afortunadamente su hijo mayor no tenia problema, a veces cuando despertaba descubría a los tres cachorros en la cama del mayor, suerte que estas eran grandes y no existía problema alguno por si llegaban a rodar.

-Ransom ronca mucho

Steve rió entre dientes, eso sucedía solo cuando su hijo estaba realmente cansado, apenas notorios, pero seguro para Peter era como una bocina de trailer.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo y mamá?

-Aja

Cuando Sam y Rhodey bajaron listos para iniciar el día encontraron a Steve frente a la estufa mientras tomaba de una taza, aquello que olió a café recién servido.

-¿Madrugaste?

Ojalá y fuera eso, Steve hizo una mueca permitiendo que Rhodey tomara su lugar y checara que las tortitas de huevo no se quemaran, se sentó recargándose en la isla de la cocina.

-Cielos, te ves del asco

-Gracias Sam, es lo más lindo que me hayan dicho

-Ya, en serio-el nombrado se burló-¿por qué tan temprano?

-Peter llegó en la madrugada-bostezó-dos horas después fue Johnny y media más tarde Ransom

-Te quitaron tu lugar

-Eran las tres de la madrugada y había perdido el sueño-se encogió de hombros

-¿Tres de la madrugada? ¿qué hiciste en todo este tiempo?

Apenas darían las seis.

-Cocine un poco, hice galletas por cierto, después salí a correr y regrese para preparar el desayuno hasta que llegaron

-Una mañana agitada ¿eh?

-Ni que lo digas

-¿Y qué tal pasaron la noche?

-Quiero creer que las cosas van a mejorar…

-¿Pero…?

-Tony no despertó en toda la noche, e intento pensar que es porque eh regresado, pero después de ver a Harry…

-¿No tuvo pesadillas?

-A penas se movió en toda la noche, incluso llegue a pensar que estaría enfermo pero no, supongo que después de tanto tiempo necesitaba un descanso, los niños están de regreso, yo también

-Necesita dormir ¡ey!-Rhodey apagó la estufa, tapando los dos sartenes y girándose hacia el Alfa-¿qué hay del cachorro?

-Everett dice que hay que esperar

-¿Quedaran secuelas?

-Stephen cree podría haber, aunque no sabe qué seria

-Bueno, esperemos que no sea grave, dios sabe lo que el cachorro a pasado

-¿Fue muy malo?

Rhodey titubeó un poco.

-No tengo idea, pero…sabes como es Tony, a veces cuando no podía callar es que venia conmigo o Bucky, nunca decía nada, pero era obvio que sufría

Steve asintió, conocía a su Omega, siempre tratando de demostrar que era fuerte, que no era débil.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, Stephen apareció poco después.

-Miren, sí llegó el “mago”-Sam rió-¿tu alfombra se perdió en el camino?

-¿Esa es una referencia a Aladín? porque te recuerdo que ahí existía un genio y no un mago

-Genio, mago, da igual, ambos tenían poderes

Stephen rodó los ojos.

-¿Te quedaras un tiempo?

-Bueno, si el Alfa así lo desea

Steve le lanzó una mirada al medico mas no dijo nada, aun seguía molesto con él.

-U-

Scott esperaba que las cosa no cambiaran, pero como siempre nada de eso podía pasar. El Omega de la manada no salió de su habitación el resto de la semana y al único de los cachorros que llegaba a ver era al pequeño Alfa Ransom, vió al Beta Bruce y la Beta Helen mantenerse en una de las habitaciones al fondo del pasillo donde nadie, además del Alfa Steve y la Alfa Natasha entraban.

El nuevo Beta, el Beta Everett como le había presentado el Omega Pietro pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la cocina y la habitación del Omega de la manada. Supo de una conversación que escuchó entre la Alfa Natasha y el Alfa Rhodey que un miembro faltante de la manada llegaría pronto, aparentemente se había desviado por un asunto que atender. Comenzaba a ver, era una manada grande, nunca antes había visto tal cosa, por lo general las manadas grandes conocidas apenas estaban conformadas por 9 miembros, la mayoría Omegas porque para el Alfa era fácil manejarlos, con 13 integrantes no comprendía como el Alfa Steve lograba tener el control de todos, especialmente con los Alfas y los cachorros, una orden y podría someter tanto a Betas como Omegas, pero el resto…parecía demasiado bueno que nadie aquí se lastimara, que nadie los lastimara.

Alzó la mirada al escuchar pequeños y rápidos pasos bajar por las escaleras, los cachorros aparecieron riendo y saliendo por la puerta principal seguido del Omega Bucky y el Alfa Sam, el Omega Pietro se acerco y le sonrío con nerviosismo antes de jalarle para salir de la casa, eso confundió a Scott.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando escucho las voces, era el Alfa de la manada, su voz era fuerte y dura, después escuchó la otra, fue fácil identificarla, aunque admitía, siempre estaba en tonos bajos y calmados, el Omega de la manada, al parecer estaban teniendo una discusión.

-Scott

No, no iba a permitir que el Omega resultara lastimado, Pietro no entendía lo que era ser golpeado solo porque tu Alfa estaba estresado y necesitaba un cuerpo blando a que golpear, solo porque quería y tenia poder, porque tenia derecho. No conocía al Omega Tony tanto como el resto, pero con las pocas palabras que intercambiaron podía decir que era una persona muy buena y dulce, incluso inocente.

Entonces no, si el Alfa iba a desquitarse con alguien él se ofrecía, recordaba lo que era ser cachorro y ver los feos moretones en el cuerpo de su madre, una mezcla de negro, morado y verde, las sonrisas cortadas por los labios partidos, las miradas cariñosas con un ojo medio cerrado e hincado, él sabía lo que era eso y lo detestaba, sintiéndose vulnerable e inútil, sabiendo que en la próxima podría ser él también.

Tomando una decisión se soltó del agarre del Omega y corrió escaleras arriba, ignorando los llamados de este y saltando fuera del camino del Alfa Stephen y la Beta Helen, con el corazónal mil y su respiración acelerada irrumpió en la habitación donde provenían los gritos.

Dos contra uno, el Alfa Rhodey sujetaba al Omega mientras el Alfa Steve se cerní sobre él, escuchaba el llanto y las torpes suplicas del Omega, negó, y él creyendo que era mejor…fue fácil apartar al Alfa tomándole desprevenido, y aunque se sorprendió que el otro no hiciera nada, quizá por la sorpresa, le permitió acercarse al Omega Tony quien abrazaba con fuerza a…esperen ¿qué?

-Scott

Levantó la mirada confundido, el Alfa Steve mantenía sus manos en alto sin acercarse.

-Esta bien, Tony esta bien, cálmate

Estaba confundido, no…no tenia idea de que…

-Scott-la mirada del Alfa lo congelo en su lugar-esta bien yo…¿puedo acercarme?

Parpadeó, percatándose entonces que se había puesto como escudo entre los Alfas y el Omega, el Alfa Rhodey ya se levantaba aunque tenia una mueca mientras se sobaba el hombro.

-Scott ¿puedo acercarme?

Se tambaleó, quizá por la adrenalina que ahora le abandonaba o solo…porque se encontraba perdido, unos brazos le sujetaron ayudándole a sentarse junto al otro Omega.

-Esta bien chico, relájate, nada malo esta sucediendo

-¿Por qué…? -¿por qué el Alfa le sonreía? después del empujón y el golpe recibido -¿por qué…?-¿por qué no le golpeaba?

-Esta bien, entiendo porque lo hiciste-Rhodey rió-habría hecho lo mismo si pensara que Steve lastimaría a Tony

Y volteó, el Alfa de la manada ahora estaba abrazando a su compañero, susurrando palabras en voz baja e intentando con inútiles esfuerzos lograr que el Omega aflojara su agarre en el cachorro en sus brazos.

-Esta bien-Rhodey susurró-Tony tuvo una pesadilla, se asustó y…bueno, Harry debe estar en la cama, sufrió un feo trato y requirió cirugía, aun no despierta y esto podría ser…difícil para su recuperación-explicó el Alfa-Steve y yo solo tratamos de que se calme, su agarre en el cachorro puede provocar que algunos puntos se abran

-Bebe esto-Scott brincó, el Beta Everett se encontraba frente a él tendiéndole un vaso con agua-vamos, te hará bien

-Esta bien Tony, esta bien amor, ¿ves? él esta bien, esta bien-Steve suspiró aliviado cuando vio a su Omega regresar a él-suéltale Tony, Harry necesita descansar

Everett se acercó, tomando al cachorro y dirigiéndose a la camilla dejando que el Alfa se encargara del Omega confundido y sollozante, al parecer Tony había vuelto a engañarles, esto sucedía cuando no tomaba su medicamento logrando que en ocasiones confundiera sus pesadillas con la realidad, creía estar despierto pero en realidad seguía soñando, debía encontrar el escondite del Omega.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo arruine, lo lastime, perdón

-Shh…no, esta bien Tony, el cachorro esta bien, jamás le lastimarías

Steve meció al Omega entre sus brazos, se maldijo al olvidar las mañas de Tony y no haber buscado los medicamentos que, como siempre, el castaño solía esconder solo porque creía no necesitaba nada de eso.

-¿Lo prometes? Steve no lo lastime, yo…

-El cachorro esta a salvo Tony-Everett aseguró regresando junto a ellos-esta bien, jamás le lastimarías, él esta bien

-Lo siento…

Acurrucándose entre los brazos de su Alfa, Tony solo quería cerrar los ojos e imaginar que nada de esto sucedió, no era su intensión lastimar a su niño, pero la imagen de Howard frente a él arrebatando a su cachorro y comenzar a lastimarle pudo más con él, peor al verse incapaz de ir y ayudarle.

-Todo esta bien Tony, tranquilo

-Fui un mal Omega, lo siento, debo…

Su Alfa junto sus labios cortando sus palabras.

-No eres un mal Omega-Steve susurró-eres el Omega más increíble y bueno que jamás haya conocido y no hiciste nada malo, solo protegiste al cachorro y es lo único que importa ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero…

-Él esta bien, entonces no hay mas que decir

Tony sabia cuando debía callar, lo último que deseaba era ver esos ojos azules opacarse por su culpa, odiaba ver dolor y pesar en los ojos de su Alfa, en los ojos de Steve; así que se limitó a asentir y se acomodó, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y suspirando.

-Tony-Everett le sonrió-¿dónde están las pastillas?

El aroma de Steve se libero al sentir al castaño tensarse.

-No estas en problemas-el Beta aseguró-pero me gustaría saber donde esta el medicamento ¿por favor?

Un nuevo suspiró y los ojos del Omega bajaron a sus manos.

-En la almohada, había una costura suelta, descosí una parte y metí ahí las pastillas yo…lo siento, solo creí…creí que no las necesitaba ya

Sintió los labios de su Alfa besar su coronilla, se sintió como un niño pequeño porque de nuevo lo habían descubierto.

-No me sorprendería que uno de los cachorros fuera igual de astuto que tu Tony

Las mejillas del castaño se sonrojaron alzando la mirada y viendo a su hermano avergonzado, se sorprendió al ver a Scott junto a éste.

-¿Scott?

-¡Ah!-Rhodey sonrió-tienes un nuevo defensor Tones, Scott creyó que estabas en problemas y quizo venir a ayudar

-No fue así…

-Si-Steve cortó-gracias a él pudimos ayudarte Tony

-Pero…

-Gracias Scott-la sonrisa sincera del Omega calló toda protesta-odio estar atrapado en mis pesadillas

La confesión causo un extraño sentimiento en los presentes quienes se mantuvieron callados evitando decir algo por error, los párpados del castaño comenzaron a cerrarse agotado tras lo sucedido.

-Vamos, bebe esto Tony, te hará sentir mejor, lo prometo

Mas dormido que despierto el Omega obedeció sin dudar, en pocos minutos se encontró roncando suavemente.

-Gracias Everett

Steve agradeció aliviado, abrazando a su Omega y apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza castaña.

-No hay problema Alfa, puse un leve somnífero, estará bien-Scott miró su agua ahora temeroso, la risa del Beta llamo su atención-lo tuyo fue solo agua chico, relájate

-Yo…Alfa yo…

-Gracias

Definitivamente algo estaba mal con los miembros de esta manada ¡el Alfa Steve acababa de disculparse con él! ¿qué tan loco estaba el mundo? ¿qué tan loco estaba el Alfa? El rubio rió ante la mirada sorprendida.

-No estoy enojado por lo que hiciste, y tampoco estarás castigado, de hecho creo que Rhodey te considera un digno guardián

-¡Qué va! si tienes fuerza para alejarme de Tony, tienes mi respeto por ello

-Yo…

-Llegaste a defender a mi Omega incluso creyendo que yo lo lastimaría, tomarías su lugar con tal de no lastimarle ¿cierto?

-Yo…Alfa yo…

-Eso habla mucho de ti, y te agradesco porque quieras protegerle incluso de mi, no muchas personas tienen el valor para ello-Steve sonrió-tu sí, incluso cuando fue una confusión, lo lamento, debí haberte avisado-suspiró-Tony aun tiene secuelas de la infancia que vivió, sufre de depresión

-Es un Omega tradicional

-Fue educado como tal, pero a pesar de ellos siempre se rebelaría contra su padre, lo que le valió de severos castigos, entiendo que tú tuviste…algo similar

Scott bajo la mirada, sus manos jugando con el vaso ahora vacío.

-Mi padre era _tradicional_ , pero mi madre no, mamá jamas permitió que _él_ me lastimara, murió cuando cumplí 18, mamá falleció unos meses después

-Lo lamento

-Esta bien, supongo que lo peor fue cuando llegue con Hank Pym

-¿Te lastimo?

-No, tiene tres Omegas, pero a la única que lastima es a su compañera, al resto de nosotros solo nos _usaba_ -Scott se encogí de hombros-era Janet quien nos lastimaba, estaba celosa porque su Alfa ya no la reclamaba, para él solo era quien quitaba sus frustraciones

-¿Ella los lastimaba?-ninguno de los presentes había escuchado cosa semejante

-Estaba celosa, era comprensible, creo

-¿Cómo escapaste Scott?

-Hank me escogió para ser su acompañante a una convención, íbamos en camino cuando el auto se detuvo, él salió para pedir ayuda y yo aproveche para huir antes de que me viera, logré colarme en un camión de escombros hasta que se detuvieron en algún lugar, de ahí solo corrí

-Cuando te encontré-Rhodey le miró-estabas golpeado

-Mientras huía me encontré con tres Alfas-suspiró-era un Omega, entonces…bueno, desperté en un callejón, supongo que me creyeron muerto, corrí a la carretera y…me encontraron

Steve asintió, Tony se removió entre sus brazos más no despertó, escuchó las voces de los cachorros cuando entraron a la casa.

-Scott-el Omega le miró-quiero que Helen te haga un examen médico, no estas obligado, pero me sentiría mejor si ella se asegura que no hay un problema…mayor, además debe ver que tal van esas puntadas ¿estarías de acuerdo?

-¿Solo ella?

-Solo ella

-¿Y tú…?

-Ella solo me dirá si necesitas atención médica avanzada, cualquier cosa menor solo ella lo sabrá

-Pero quisieras saber ¿cierto? por que…porque soy tu Omega

-Eres un Omega, eres uno de los Omegas de esta manada, y sí, admito me gustaría saber, pero no porque seas mi Omega, soy el Alfa de esta manada y me gustaría saber todo lo que molesta a mi familia, pero si hay algo que no deseas que sepa, entonces esta bien, siempre y cuando no afecte al resto

-¿De verdad? pero…

-Te dije que los papeles eran apariencia-le sonrió-además, yo ya tengo a mi Omega, no estas obligado a servirme, ni a mi ni a nadie, eres libre Scott

-¿Si quiero irme?

-Nadie te detiene

-Pero…

El rubio rió.

-Para este momento estoy seguro todos saben quienes pertenecen a mi manada, si sales a la calle dudo mucho que alguien intente lastimarte y si lo hace…como dije, eres parte de esta manada y voy a protegerte, incluso si decides irte

-¿Lo harías? tu…¿me dejarías ir?

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Scott titubeó, mirando al Omega castaño y luego a los dos Alfas.

-Yo…-estaba confundido-no, no quiero

-De acuerdo, no hay problema

-¿Y si en unos meses quiero irme?

-Nadie te detiene Scott, solo prométeme que antes de irte vas a avisarme, al menos no perderé la cabeza creyendo que algo malo te paso

-No olvides a Helen, Alfa-Everett sonrió-esa mujer recorrería el fin del mundo solo para regañarte por no permitirle un ultimo chequeo Scott

-¿Es tan mala?

-¿Helen?-Rhodey bufó-si, tan mala como el chocolate derretido

-Gracias

-Eres familia-Steve le sonrió, seguro el Omega necesitaría un tiempo-creo que lo tengo controlado-se giró a Everett-me quedare aquí por si acaso, dile al resto que todo esta bien

-¿Qué hay de los cachorros?

-No sucedió nada Rhodey, no tienen porque preocuparse

Esa noche, después del chequeo exhaustivo de la Beta Helen, Scott por primera vez aceptó dormir en la habitación que el Omega Pietro le había señalado como suya la vez que llegó ahí. Clint pudo haber besado a Scott. Esa noche pasadas de la una Wanda llegó, recorriendo la casa en silencio hasta su habitación donde con un profundo suspiro se recostó en su cama.

La manda estaba completa, al menos por el momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	22. 21

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-No dormiste

El rubio suspiró, bajando la cabeza culpable.

-No puedo

-Steve…

-Cuatro años Buck-el Alfa se encogió de hombros dandole una sonrisa resignado-dormí cuatro años

-Steve…

-Esta bien, estoy bien

-Que seas un Alfa no significa que seas…

-Lo sé, sigo siendo humano, pero…es como si tuviera demasiada energía acumulada

-¿Es por eso que quieres abarcar todo a la vez?

-Supongo…me siento inútil si me siento por un momento sin hacer nada-un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al admitirlo-solo quiero asegurarme que todo esta bien, cuatro años es demasiado tiempo, no hay más guerra, no hay mas luchas…

-Pero hay misiones, y Tony y los cachorros, y nosotros…

Soltando un suspiró y pasando una mano por su rostro Steve asintió.

-Tengo muchos pendientes, pero primero me encargare de mi manada, el resto lo resolveré más tarde-le sonrió-¿descansaste?

Bucky sabia lo que su hermano hacia, resopló tomando haciendo frente a él.

-Fue una noche buena, Sam y Rhodey salieron a correr

-Lo sé, los encontré cuando regresaba

-¿Saliste a correr? ¿y no pensaste en invitarme?

-Bueno…-una risa nerviosa y el rubio se rasco la nuca-no creo que hubieras querido salir a las tres de la madrugada…

-Carajo Steve ¿en serio?

-No puedo estar en la habitación o despertaría a Tony, lo ultimo que quiero es eso, necesita descansar después de lo sucedido

-Si, demonios lo sé, pero…-el Omega entrecerró los ojos-dime la verdad, solo es “energía acumulada” ¿o es otra cosa?

El rubio rodó los ojos.

-Créeme Buck, si fueran pesadillas Tony seria el primero en regañarme, y te consta

Su hermano tenia un punto, como sabían el castaño era el primero en saber que algo andaba mal con cualquier miembro de la manada antes incluso que ellos mismos, pero si se trata de él…eso era otro tema.

-Bien, pero si…

-Relájate Buck-el Alfa rió-sabes que lo último que quiero es angustiar más a Tony, aprendí mi lección, si algo me sucede no dudare en ir con Helen, lo prometo

-Es bueno que tengas en cuenta eso, si tú estas mal el resto igual

-Si…lo sé

Fue en la tarde cuando Wanda apreció, la manada se sorprendió ante su repentina llegada, Steve simplemente le sonrió desde su lugar junto a los cachorros mientras ayudaba a Peter a columpiarse en aquel juego que Johnny había bajado minutos antes. Compartieron una mirada por unos momentos, una platica silenciosa entre ambos y la chica finalmente se reunió con el resto.

-Su nombre es Wanda-susurró Pietro aquella tarde a Scott-es hermana de Pietro, no tiene pareja aun, en realidad no sé si este interesada en eso, pero es bastante especial, créeme

Scott no supo que tan “especial” podía ser aquella Alfa, pero confiaba era igual de respetuosa que el resto ahí, después de todo su hermano era un Omega ¿cierto?

-Si quisieras, podría ayudarte

Scott parpadeó al percatarse que la Alfa le hablaba.

-Yo…

-Solo decía

-¡Wanda!

La Alfa brinco en su lugar, borrando su sonrisa y bajando la mirada una vez el Alfa Steve se acercó a ellos, Scott aguantó la respiración ante la mirada molesta que el Alfa de la manada traía.

-Alfa…

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije?

-Yo…

-No utilizar tus poderes en la manada, no utilizas tus poderes a menos que sea en defensa ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

Quizá fuera un año mayor que Tony, quizá fuera una de las más “jóvenes”, pero eso no la excluía de las reglas que Steve había dado desde el primer momento en que se formo la manada, además, ya era una adulta.

-Lo siento Alfa

Steve gruñó.

-No quiero volver a escucharte hablar del tema, _no_ usas tus poderes aquí ¿escuchaste?

Wanda asintió, avergonzada por el regaño frente a la manda. La mirada decepcionada de su hermano fue mucho peor que el regaño del Alfa, suspiró, es solo que a veces solo…amaba sentir su poder, la forma en que podía manejarle, había estado entrenando, desarrollando su poder, y ahora verse obligada a reprimirlo era…

Vislumbro a Steve hablar con Strange, tal vez estaría castigada haciendo algún quehacer o cualquier cosa…Stephen asintió ante alguna cosa que el Alfa dijo, sus ojos se encontraron y le hizo una seña de acercarse, titubeó. Se volteó al nuevo Omega.

-Lamento lo que dije

Que fuera una adulta de acuerdo a la ley no significaba que se comportara como tal, Steve suspiró observando a la chica alejarse juntos Stephen, si era sincero de los dos hermanos, Pietro era el más responsable, aun tenían que trabajar con Wanda, ¿y quién mejor que Stephen? Podía entender como se sentía, limitada, contenida…en ocasiones le recordaba a Tony, demasía energía acumulada en tan pequeño cuerpo, si la situación lo requería él se sorprendía de verla en primera fila sin titubear, valiente y segura, decidida incluso.

-Necesita tiempo-Rhodey habló ahora junto a él-si trabajamos con ella estará bien

Y Steve no lo dudaba, siempre y cuando hubiera alguien para guiarle, Wanda seguramente llegaría a un gran camino, haba visto su potencial desde el primer día, Tony incluso, recordó, aseguro que si Wanda fuera mucho mayor y tuviera el control de su poder no dudaría en apostarle a ella en un duelo contra Stephen, Steve concordaba con el Omega.

-Wanda dijo que los Dursley están en el jet

La nave se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa, el logo de IS se leía a los costados de esta, afortunadamente su color gris podía pasar un tanto desapercibido.

-¿Están ahí?-Rhodey se sorprendió-¿incluso el cachorro?

-No, Wanda dejo al chico en un orfanato

-Por eso tardo

-Si, Rhodey-el suspiró del rubio llamó la atención del otro-sé que tengo algunos problemas en cuanto a mi control, lo admito, pero tampoco soy un monstruo como para ir contra un niño, no podría, además, el cachorro no tenia la culpa, sus padres son quienes deben de educarle, seguro él solo hacia lo que observaba

-Yo…

-Jamás lastimaría a una persona sin una razón, y quizá no me creas después de todo, pero todos aquellos chicos planeaban lastimarle-su semblante se ensombreció al recordarles-no iba a permitirles lograr su cometido, Tony ya había tenido suficiente, y sí, seria mi Omega, soy celoso, no lo niego, y es uno de mis defectos, no pienso cambiarlo, después de todo…gracias a ellos es que Tony esta a salvo

Rhodey no preguntó, observando al rubio alejarse rumbo al jet, suspiró, las ultimas palabras del Alfa le inquietaron, pero en una cosa Steve Rogers tenia razón, desde que había conocido a Tony su amigo no tuvo mas problemas en la universidad, nadie quería estar del lado equivocado del Alfa rubio que rondaba al heredero Stark.

-A veces Rhodey-Natasha habló junto a él-las personas hacemos locuras, por aquellos que nos importan ¿acaso no querías matar a Howard cada que Tony regresaba de su casa?

Si, a veces la gente hacia locuras, se preguntó que habría hecho Tony en este caso, que quisiera hacer…estas personas lastimaron a su cachorro, e incluso si su amigo odiaba la violencia, aun así no dudaba que lo último que quería saber es que los culpables estaban libres, y quizá ya no torturarían a su hijo, pero si a otros más, niños indefensos que probablemente no tendrían una familia que les buscara.

Gruñó, sus puños se cerraron al recordar a su hermano, cuando en la madrugada llegaba, despertándole con las mejillas rojas y las lágrimas contenidas.

_Le están lastimando_

Aun despertaba, esperando ver al Omega acurrucado en la esquina de su habitación, sollozando en silencio, y lastimándose con sus uñas tratando de apaciguar el dolor, la pena, la impotencia.

_Le lastiman mucho, Rhodey, lastiman a mi bebé_

Cerró los ojos, respirando profundo, manteniendo la calma…frente a él, arrodillados con las manos tras su espalda se encontraban _ellos_ , los culpables de las noches en desvelo, los culpables de los llantos silenciosos, de las heridas en el pecho y brazos de un Omega sufriendo por su cachorro.

Ahí, con pantalones de algodón morados y camisa de botones a juego, cabello oscuro despeinado y sucio, enormes ojeras bajo ojos azules apagados y un rostro gordo y pálido, Vernon Dursley ya hacia ahí, tambaleándose ante el cansancio y la falta de comida, ante el agotamiento y el frío. Ahí uno de los culpables por que el cachorro de su hermano, de su manada, estuviera dormido en una camilla de hospital con oxigeno y vendajes, con una bolsa de suero conectada a su brazo y la incertidumbre de si despertaría o no.

_Dile que se detenga ¡Quiero que se detenga! Por favor, por favor, detenlo, duele, duele mucho_

Él, uno de los culpables del sufrimiento de Tony, de sus desvelos, de su depresión, de sus pesadillas. El verdugo de un niño pequeño indefenso e inocente, que atormentaría las pesadillas de una madre e hijo. Un Alfa que apenas podía valer un tercio de alguien de su casta.

_Lastiman a mi bebé, lo lastiman y no puedo hacer nada…_

_Rhodey, ya no quiero sentir esto, no a mi bebé, por favor detenlo_

Sí, a veces las personas hacen locuras por aquellos que aman.

_Quiero a mi bebé de regreso, quiero a mi bebé a salvo_

El primer golpe fue liberador.

Su puño impactando contra la piel.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Seis.

Diez.

La sangre caliente.

Los gritos de dolor.

El hueso quebrándose.

Quince.

Dieciocho.

Veinte.

La suplica.

El llanto.

El ruego.

Veinticinco.

Veintiocho.

Treinta y tres.

Sollozos.

Ahogos.

Treinta y siete.

Cuarenta y uno.

Cuarenta y cinco.

Alguien le tomo del brazo, se giró lanzando un fuerte rugido…

-Esta muerto-la mirada azul de su Alfa le miraba-esta muerto Rhodey, detente

Muerto.

El cuerpo del Alfa obeso ya hacia tirado en el suelo, un desastre completo. Su rostro hinchazón a causa de los golpes, la sangre brotaba de su nariz y boca, la marca de manos en su cuello ahora blanco se observaban, su brazo izquierdo en una posición extraña, la mano derecha estaba destruida. La ropa rasgada ahora manchada en su totalidad de rojo.

Respiró hondo, el olor a oxido y sal fue lo único que pudo respirar, bajo su mirada, sus manos algo hinchas cubiertas en rojo, su ropa tuvo la misma suerte y…paso su lengua por sus labios, el sabor en su boca…sangre.

El cuerpo sin vida tenia algunas partes de carne rasgada, los brazos principalmente.

-Yo…

-Llévalo dentro Nat, que tome una ducha

Los brazos de la Alfa le ayudaron a caminar, apenas recordando nada de lo sucedido minutos después, él solo…fue salvaje.

-Nat…

-Steve se encargara de la mujer, esta bien Rhodey, el hombre esta muerto, esta bien, nadie volverá a lastimar a Tony o al cachorro, esta bien

Natasha no lo juzgo. Steve aun menos.

Y es que si de algo toda la manada era consciente, Rhodey daría lo que fuera para proteger a Tony, incluso si eso significaba matar. Quizá el Alfa aun no se percatara, quizá lo negara, pero Tony era mucho más que un amigo, mucho más que un compañero, Tony se convirtió en el hermano pequeño que Rhodey perdió hace mucho, su carácter rebelde, su inocencia, su gran corazón.

Rhodey tuvo un hermano pequeño cuando era niño, un pequeño Omega llamado Jean quien era enérgico y rebelde, un niño que murió a manos de un Alfa tradicional una tarde cuando regresaba del colegio, tenia a penas 10 años cuando pasó. No se había percatado de cuanto le afecto, no hasta que conoció a Tony, un Omega rebelde y testarudo que la mayor parte del tiempo le recordaba a Jean; un Omega a quien le tomo cariño desde el primer día, un Omega que se convirtió en su mundo, a quien prometio cuidarle cuando vio por primera vez sus lesiones causadas de nadie más y nada menos que su propio padre, un Omega quien logró colarse en su corazón sin remedio alguno, un Omega que terminó siendo su hermano, su manada, su familia.

Tony Stark era lo único que tenia tras la muerte de su madre dos meses después de hallarle, recordaba las palabras de ella, la noche en que falleció le miró con una sonrisa en su rostro y tomo su mano, sus ojos transmitían paz.

_-Es especial James, ese chico, Tony…-_ su sonrisa, cálida, llena de amor, de cariño- _no te había visto esa mirada desde Jean…me alegró que hayas encontrado un hermano, es tu familia_

Tal vez Steve no era el único con problemas de control, y tal vez Rhodey pudo estar de acuerdo con sus acciones después de cuatro años.

_Jamás lastimaría a una persona sin una razón_

La habitación estaba oscura cuando entró, Tony se incorporó cuando llegó, le sonrió, acercándose y abriendo sus brazos permitiéndole que se abrazara a él. El Omega ocultó sus rostro en su cuello, él cerró los ojos, respirando hondo y mirando al cachorro en aquella camilla.

-Esta a salvo-susurró-ambos

El sollozo del Omega se escuchó, y finalmente Rhodey permitió que las lágrimas bajaran por su rostro, cuatro años viendo a su hermano sufrir y él finalmente pudo ayudarlo, pudo liberarle de aquel miedo, de aquella pesadilla.

-Están a salvo, no más Tony, ya no más

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una sorpresa de parte de nuestro querido Rhodey ¿no? ¿creen que fue lo correcto?
> 
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	23. 22

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

_2 meses después…_

-¿Cómo esta?

Steve miró por el rabillo del ojo a Natasha antes de regresar su atención al frente, una pequeña sonrisa se instalo en su rostro.

-Mejorando

Y es que no había otra palabra que pudiera expresar realmente, en los últimos dos meses las cosas parecían regresar a tener un orden finalmente, de hecho el rubio tenia que admitir, era la primera vez que veía a Tony tan…relajado.

-Bruce dijo que estuvo en la mañana con él

-Lo sé, despertó temprano y dijo que iría a verle

-A pesar de es no hizo nada

-Ya llegará Nat-siendo honesto Steve no estaba tan preocupado-ayer le descubrí frente a la puerta del sótano

-¿Crees que…?

-Tal vez no este de ánimos para trabajar, pero sin duda bajara pronto

Y quizá sonara raro, pero extrañaba el olor dulce mezclado con grasa de motor que solía quedar impregnado en su Omega cada vez que salía del pequeño taller que tenían en su apartamento donde trabajaba en proyectos personales. Extrañaba el brillo en sus ojos cada que hablaban de algún proyecto o descubrimiento, la emoción y fascinación que desprendía cuando estaba apunto de terminar o el hallazgo de una mejor forma de llevar acabo.

-Le extrañas

-Solo necesita tiempo

-¿Qué hay de la formula?

La confianza se desvaneció en cuanto escucho su pregunta, una mueca cruzo su rostro.

-Nada

-Bruce comento que el último experimento fue…

-El suero curo a Tony, no por completo, pero lo suficiente para que no vuelva a tener un bajón como el último, aun así si le inyectaran cualquier cosa su cuerpo lo eliminaría

-¿Qué pasara cuando quiera salir?

-Nat, honestamente, por más que me agrade ver a Tony retomar aquella confianza que solía tener, no quiero que salga de aquí aun

Y la Alfa entendía, todos ellos intentaban hablar en voz baja y suave cuando se trataba de Tony, incluso cuando no se dirigían a él en especifico, el Omega era demasiado susceptible a la voz de un Alfa, a tal punto que hubo un momento en que, sin que nadie lo viera venir, Ransom tuvo uno de esos berrinches gritando y exigiendo lo que le hubieran negado, y Tony terminó complaciendo al cachorro, más rápido que nunca. Eso no fue lo que molesto a la manada, en especial a Steve, sino el hecho de que el castaño estaba confundido y desorientado por encontrarse arrodillado frente a su hijo y con su cabeza inclinada en posición de sumisión.

La manada pudo ver al menor igual o más confundido que su madre, sus ojitos abiertos sorprendidos mientras el susto y miedo se desplegó en su aroma. Quizá fue eso lo que impidió que Steve perdiera el control, nadie lo hubiera esperado, el Alfa tuvo serias palabras con los cachorros mayores, Tony no hablo en todo el día, encerrado en su habitación cuidando de Harry quien aun no despertaba y escondido de la manada. Fue un día difícil sin lugar a dudas.

Y puede que de alguna forma eso ayudara, ni Ransom o Johnny habían vuelto a gritar, tampoco contradijeron a la manada y mucho menos intentaron siquiera iniciar un berrinche, no dudaron que la imagen de Tony tan…sumiso y obediente les asustara, después de todo recordaban a su madre ser fuerte y confiado, jamás dejándose intimidar, o al menos resistiéndose ante cualquier orden.

-¿Alguna noticia de Harry?

-Además de estar en coma, todas sus heridas están curadas, Tony y Everett son quienes realizan las terapias

-Por supuesto, despertara Steve

-Lo sé

-Bueno-ella sonrió-seguro si Tony continua hablando con él y tu dejas aquel aroma, es probable que pronto se sienta seguro, sino es que ya lo hace

-Creo…que esperare, despertará, pero aun no esta listo

La risa de Peter los distrajo, Tony y el cachorro se encontraban sentados en medio de la sala, el cachorro entre las piernas de su madre mientras este le explicaba el funcionamiento de la tostadora, aquella que de una extraña forma Clint arruino y que, por azares del destino, curiosidad, gusto y añoranza, el Omega tomo y comenzó a repararla. Sí, Tony pronto regresaría al taller, y antes de que cualquier lo viera estaría tan absorto en nuevos proyectos que Steve se vería obligado (encantado en su opinión), a ir por él y sacarle como en los viejos tiempos.

-Es al reves bebé ¿ves? de esta forma será más facil que el pan suba

Los Alfas sonrieron, sí, las cosas estaban mejorando.

.

.

.

-Tasha

-¿Si cariño?

Johnny miró su dibujo, su ceñito se frunció por un momento.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir a la tienda como Rans?

-Tú papá dijo que la próxima vez

-Pero…no es justo

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque yo quiero ir

Natasha rió.

-Esta bien cachorro, pero por ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer

El menor hizo un pequeño mohín, y continuó con su dibujo, si Natasha no se equivocaba era Tony, Peter y él junto a Ransom, elevó una ceja curiosa.

-¿Dónde esta el Alfa en ese bonito dibujo?

-Con Harry

-¡Oh! y…¿ellos donde están?

-En la casa, papá cocina panques y Harry duerme

-Vaya ¿y qué están haciendo ustedes?

-Aquí-Johnny señaló-¿ves? Ransom y yo protegemos a mamá y Peter

-Interesante

-Si

-¿Y dónde estamos el resto?

-Comiendo

-Comiendo

-Sip, ustedes comen mucho

Natasha podría decir, que eso era verdad, pero por la sonrisa burlona del menor supo que en sus palabras les decía tragones, o eso parecía.

-Así que comemos mucho ¿eh?

-Sip

Negó sin poder evitar una sonrisa y continuó terminando de leer el informe que Fury les había enviado por el problema en Europa.

-¿Na-at?

Levantó la mirada, Scott entró en ese momento, su rostro ligeramente pálido y su cuerpo tenso, le dió una sonrisa tratando de calmarle.

-¿Qué necesitas Scott?

El Omega seguía siendo tímido, bastante inseguro y pocas veces se atrevía a ir con alguno de ellos, generalmente estaba pegado a Pietro como lapa.

-Yo…

Ella esperó pacientemente, vivir con Tony y luego con los cachorros le enseñaron a mantener la calma, también agreguen el hecho de ser una espía, la paciencia era esencial en su trabajo.

-Yo…-Scott se encogió, bajando su mirada y cerrando sus manos en el dobladillo de su camisa, temía que su pregunta molestara a la Alfa, y es que no tenia idea de como tomaría… _esto_

-¿Scott? ¿todo bien?

Natasha comenzó a preocuparse, cada minuto que pasaba el aroma del Omega se volvía más persistente mientras dejaba ver su angustia y temor.

-Es que…yo…-el Omega soltó un suspiro tembloroso-tengo un problema

La Alfa tuvo que contenerse de levantarse y asegurarse que el Omega no tuviera alguna herida o algo más, por el rabillo del ojo vio al cachorro detenerse de su pintura y alzar la mirada.

-Johnny-le sonrió tratando de no alarmarle-cariño ¿puedes ir por Pietro?

¡Oh! sea lo que Steve dijera a los cachorros, definitivamente era un alivio en ese momento pues sin ruegos ni condiciones el menor asintió y corrió fuera de la cocina.

-Esta bien Scott, puedes sentarte ¿por favor?

Con movimientos torpes y temblosos el Omega obedeció.

-Esta bien-apartando los documentos Natasha se recargo en la mesa-¿qué sucede?

-¿Nat?

Alabado sea Pietro, el cachorro no estaba ahí para su fortuna.

-Pietro, ven-se volteó a Scott-puedes decirme lo que necesites, te prometo que no voy a molestarme

Pietro elevó una ceja curioso, tomó asiento junto a Scott y tomo su mano.

-¿Esta todo bien?

De alguna forma Scott se sintió más tranquilo cuando el otro Omega llegó, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, respiró hondo y bajo la mirada.

-Yo…mi…es que…

-Respira-Pietro susurró dando un suave apretón a su mano-esta bien, sea lo que sea puedes confiar en nosotros

-Es…-el Omega se encogió en su lugar-mi celo esta próximo

Natasha suspiró aliviada, por un momento temió que fuera una problema mayor, podía decir por la expresión en Pietro que estaba igual que ella, el Omega rió bajo.

-Scott-el nombrado alzó la mirada confundido ante la sonrisa de Pietro-no hagas eso, casi me da un infarto pensando en algo malo

¿Algo malo? Scott casi quería gritarle que _sí_ era algo malo ¡su celo se acercaba! ¡Su celo!

-Si lo deseas-Natasha interrumpió sus pensamientos-Pietro…-hubo un momento de duda, ok, ella tenia un problema ahora-es…¿qué…qué te preocupa de eso, cariño?

La palabra salió de sus labios antes de poder evitarlo, todos los Alfas estaban acostumbrados a tratar a los Omegas con aprecio, algunos cumplidos y palabras cariñosas, especialmente Tony, el Omega se derretía ante el menor gesto, casi todos, Bucky era una excepción sin embargo nunca dijo que no le agradara. La manada lo atribuía al hecho de trabajar en el ejército, honestamente nadie tenia idea a excepción de Steve y Sam, por supuesto que si.

Para sorpresa de Nat y Pietro, en lugar de ver al Omega sonreír o derretirse por la palabra, este se tensó, sus ojos abriéndose ligeramente alarmados.

-Oye, oye, oye, esta bien, tranquilo…

-¿Scott?-Pietro abrazó al Omega ante los primeros signos de llanto-esta bien, esta bien, shh…

Natasha suspiró maldiciéndose internamente, olvidaba que en ocasiones había Alfas tradicionales que utilizaban las palabras que podían ser un premio como detonantes para un castigo.

-Yo…

-Yo me encargo Nat, esta bien

Por la mirada de Pietro no pudo decir más, asintió y tomando los documentos se retiro, pasó una mano por su cabello, estúpidas leyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El celo de Scott esta cerca, veamos como lo manejara la manada
> 
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	24. 23

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

Steve estaba fuera, observado el amanecer aparecer e iluminar el jardín, las gotas de agua de la lluvia la noche pasada le daban un toque agradable, casi tentádnolo a ir por su bloc de dibujo y ponerse a trabajar. Casi.

Desafortunadamente no podía ir, no si quería regresar dentro y…la ventilación en la casa estaba al máximo, y estaba tan celoso del resto de sus compañeros, una de las ventajas y desventajas del suero que le inyectaron fueron las “mejoras” en su cuerpo. Su sentido del olfato, oido, vista, bueno, todo en él. Y en este momento lo único que Steve deseaba era regresar a ser aquel chico debilucho y enfermizo que apenas y podía distinguir un aroma Omega.

Como Natasha y Pietro le habían advertido, el celo del nuevo Omega sucedió dos noches después, Steve llevaba un día fuera de la casa y contaba los minutos para que anocheciera, incluso consciente que tendría que esperar unas horas más antes de entrar finalmente.

No es que significara que el aroma del Omega le incitara a tomarlo, no, definitivamente jamás, Tony era el único al que podría tomar y nadie más, pero, tras haber estado cuatro años en un sueño profundo temía que el celo de Scott despertara el propio. Si no se equivocaba Tony acaba de pasar el suyo, y que él llegara no seria bueno, desequilibraría sus ciclos y tenia suficiente con sus hormonas (que el Omega no le escuchara).

Por lo general los celos entre una pareja Alfa-Omega terminaban sincronizándose, cuatro años lejos de Tony podrían cambiar eso…¿cierto?

La puerta de entrada se abrió, volteó y sonrió al ver a Peter salir con un plato de pan tostado y su vaso de leche. Se mordió el interior de su mejilla al verle vistiendo una de sus chamarras que le quedaba enorme casi ahogándole y un gorro azul oscuro, ese que era el favorito de Tony, era un milagro que no tropezara aun, sus ojos no pasaron desapercibidos los pies descalzos.

-Buenos días cachorro

Peter no respondió, se acercó acomodándose en sus piernas, dejo el plato en las propias y después tomo una rebanada de pan con mermelada de fresa (demasiada para su gusto), antes de ofrecerle. Steve sintió su corazón explotar de amor por el cachorro, sus ojos con esa inocencia y el aroma dulce característico de él con un leve toque del de Tony lo convertían en la cosita más perfecta y bella.

-¿Para mi?-el menor asintió-gracias

Con una sonrisa brillante Peter tomo la otra rebanada y comenzó a comerla.

-¿Dormiste bien?

El Alfa rió entre dientes cuando su hijo asintió a mitad de un bostezo acurrucándose junto a él.

-Me alegro mucho

Beso su coronilla y le abrazo, disfrutando de la mañana, se aseguro de que la chamarra le abrigara e intentó cubrir los pequeños pies con la cobija que saco el día de ayer.

Dormir en la silla-columpio fuera de la casa no era lo mejor, pero sin duda no podía quejarse recordando los lugares donde se encontró descansando en la guerra, definitivamente era mucho mejor.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Duerme

-Así que despertaste y bajaste…¿quien te ayudo con el desayuno?-preguntó cuando vió una parte del pan quemada y “oculta” por un montón de trozos de fresa.

-Ransim

-¿En serio? ¿nada más?

-Sip-las mejillas del menor estaban llenas de mermelada y morusas de pan

-¿Nadie más?-elevó una ceja divertido

-Nop

-Entonces…ni Clint, o Pietro, o Bucky, o Nat les ayudaron

-Nop, están dormidos

-Ya…veo…-se detuvo a medio bocado, tenia un ligero…presentimiento-¿no hay nadie más despierto?

-Nop, solo Ransim y yo

-Y…por curiosidad ¿dónde tú y tu hermano tostaron el pan?

-En la estufa

-En la…-Steve parpadeó-¿en la estufa?

-Aja

Un escalofrío le recorrió, el vello de su nuca se erizo y…un fuerte estruendo proveniente del interior de la casa se escucho. Steve apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetar bien a Peter con todo y plato y medio vaso de leche antes de ingresar dentro a poco o nada de tirar la puerta. Escuchó pasos bajando pero poco le importó, juró su corazón se detuvo y, haciendo malabares tomo a Ransom tras haber liberado uno de sus brazos alejándole de la estufa que estaba, literalmente en llamas.

-¡Oh carajo!

-¡No papá!

Clint fue el primero en llegar tomando el extintor de quien sabe donde y empezando a apagar el fuego.

-Pero qué…

El resto de la manada llegó, Tony entró al final vistiendo uno de sus pantalones…Sam alzó al Omega antes de que diera un paso dentro ante los platos rotos esparcidos en el suelo, de todos su Omega era quien se encontraba acostumbrado a estar descalzo en la casa.

-¡Ransom!

-Esta bien, bien…

Esos niños le iban a causar un infarto en cualquier momento, Steve se acercó junto al castaño y le dejo cargar al pequeño Alfa quien ahora se encontraba sollozando.

-¿Qué paso?

Strange deseó callarse una vez sintió la mirada del Alfa.

-Se supone estabas de guardia

-Yo…

-¡Debías vigilarles!

El bajo gemido de Peter le hizo detenerse antes de arremeter con el Alfa, respiró hondo apartando los platos del menor y acomodándole mejor, el cachorro ocultó su carita en el hueco de su cuello.

-Yo…estaba con Helen

-¡Tu trabajo era quedarte con Tony y los cachorros!

-Si pero…

-¡Ni siquiera lo intentes Strange!

-Steve…

Tomo aire ante el llamado de Natasha, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Tony acurrucarse entre los brazos de Bucky, su cachorro temblaba entre sus brazos, resopló.

-Ordena este desorden

Se alejó, si el resto de los Alfas quería ayudarle no le importaba, Tony corrió a él abrazándose, su mirada se encontró con la de su hermano.

-Lo siento

Como era de esperarse Bucky le resto importancia, acostumbrado a los arrebatos que solía tener el Alfa, Tony podría haber hecho lo mismo, incluso tal vez darle un zape o un jalón de orejas, no ahora.

-Lo siento, quería ayudar

-Shh…esta bien Ransim-Tony arrulló al cachorro-pero la próxima vez avisa a alguien ¿bien?

-¿Estas bien?

Tony asintió, suspirando más tranquilo y dejando que su aroma rodeara a su Alfa.

-No deberías…Steve…

Steve apenas se detuvo a pensar, su mirada encontrándose con la de Natasha, la Alfa asintió y subió las escaleras rápidamente.

-Te espero en el auto-susurró dejando un beso en la frente de su Omega

Steve sonrió una vez vio a Tony saliendo con Ransom y Johnny junto a él, los cachorros aun con su pijama y una chamarra abrigándoles, el Omega de igual forma, una pequeña chamarra en su brazo que seguramente seria para Peter.

-¿Saldremos?

El rubio sonrió.

-¿Que dices un desayuno fuera?

Ver el brillo en los ojos del castaño y escuchar los gritos entusiasmados de los cachorros le convenció que era lo mejor, se prometió que la próxima salida seria con Harry junto a ellos. Por supuesto eso no significaba que no estuviera preocupado, pero sin lugar a dudas no permitiría que nadie lastimara a su Omega o sus cachorros.

Arrancó, su celular sonó, un mensaje de Rhodey.

**_¿Estas seguro?_ **

Suspiró, Tony estaba volteado en su asiento preguntando a los cachorros que querían de desayunar, sonrió de lado.

**_Sí_ **

-U-

La manada en general respiró aliviada cuando se escucho el motor de la camioneta fuera de la casa, y los Alfas en general se relajaron al ver a Tony y los cachorros salir con radiantes sonrisas.

-Alfa

Natasha saludó una vez Steve entró.

-Nat

-Veo que fue…bueno que salieran

El rubio rió entre dientes, Tony ya se encontraba junto a Rhodey hablando al mil por hora igual o un poco más rápido que los tres cachorros contando el día que tuvieron fuera de la casa.

-Necesitaba salir

-Eso lo veo, supongo no hubo problema

-Fuimos a un pequeño lugar a las afueras de la ciudad, aun estaba vacío cuando llegamos y por fortuna una pareja Beta era quienes atendían

-Un desayuno…bastante largo

Steve sonrió.

-Mas o menos

Ya era de tarde, pronto darían las tres de la tarde, pero tampoco iba a contarle a la chica a donde más habían ido, una salida familiar como solía suceder cuando sus cachorros eran más jóvenes y las cosas no eran tan malas para los Omegas, que tiempos.

-¡Papá nos compro helado!

-¡Mucho helado!

-¡Si! así de grande

Los Omegas sonrieron divertidos ante las exageraciones de los cachorros, brincando y gritando emocionados, si volteaban a ver al castaño, seguro no faltaba mucho para que Tony estuviera igual de inquieto.

-¿Estas bien si…te quedas?

Antes siquiera de que el Alfa pudiera responder muy pronto su Omega se encontró en sus brazos dejando que su aroma le cubriera, si Steve era celoso, Tony era posesivo.

-¡Nat! ¡no adivinas a donde fuimos!

La Alfa no necesito más respuesta, a diferencia de los otros, el aroma Omega de Tony de alguna forma era más fuerte que el del resto, si se mantenía pegado a Steve siendo como era dudaba mucho que el Alfa apenas distinguiera rastro alguno de un Omega en celo que no fuera el castaño. Ella sonrió.

-No puedo imaginar donde Tony

Una mañana desayunando donas caseras (que se convertirían en las favoritas del Omega a partir de esa mañana), después ir a un pequeño parque donde los cachorros disfrutaron de los juegos ahí y una caminata junto a un pequeño arrollo sin que nadie les molestara era uno de los primeros 10 días más felices y perfectos que sin duda Tony jamás olvidaría.

Alfa y Omega se perdieron en su habitación poco después, nadie dudaba que Tony se encontraría hablando con Harry como solía suceder. El día, o el resto de la tarde transcurrió con relativa normalidad, los cachorros se encontraron de buen humor e incluso Peter estuvo un poco más platicador de lo usual.

Para la noche el celo de Scott había terminado, quince minuto más para que la ventilación borrara cualquier rastro, un chequeo por parte de Helen asegurando que solo necesitaba descansar y la normalidad regresaba a la manada.

Nadie ahí culpó al joven Omega por querer pasar su celo sin supresores o sin Alfa (lo que esperaban tras su historia), era su decisión y al menos todos conocían las consecuencias de los supresores, para todos en general era mejor vivir sin estos y enfrentarse sólo a ello.

-¿La próxima vez podemos ir de compras?

El susurro de Tony detuvo a Steve de continuar pasando su mano por los cabellos castaños, congelados ante la petición, por que eso estaba seguro que era, titubeó.

-Rhodey trajo donas, pero…me gustaría ir también allá en alguna ocasión, llevaste a Ransom el otro día, supongo que después será Johnny y Peter…¿podría tocarme después de los cachorros?

El Omega giró entre sus brazos, la mirada cálida y brillante congelo al Alfa en su lugar, después de unos minutos suspiró besando su frente y acercándolo a él.

-Después de los cachorros, lo prometo

Steve no tenia idea de como iba a hacerle para ello sin que Tony terminara lastimado o sin que él se viera en la necesidad de defenderle, tendría que hablar con Rhodey y Natasha, y si ambos estaban en desacuerdo (lo cual esperaba), entonces les obligaría a decirle a Tony que lo olvidara.

Nadie le negaba nada a su Omega, incluso cuando lo deseaban. Un grave error, pero sobre todo, un problema a futuro.

-Quiero comprar un montón de fresas

Steve frunció el ceño confundido.

-Creí que odiabas las fresas

-Si…pero ahora quiero fresas ¿esta mal?

-No, si quieres fresas iremos por fresas…¿estas seguro?

-Si-Tony se acomodó mejor, respirando el aroma fresco de su Alfa abrazándole-fresa y mermelada de ciruela, eso seria rico

Steve se tensó, su Omega ahora dormido, no podía ser lo que él creía…¿verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	25. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mención de violación no descriptivo.

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-Steve…

Respiró hondo, sus manos cerrandose en torno al manillar del carrito de super centrando su mirada al frente e intentando ignorar los gritos y el llanto. Si las cosas estaban así en una ciudad como Unionville, no quería imaginar como estaba la situación en las grandes ciudades.

-No podemos traer a los cachorros, mucho menos a Tony

Y él lo sabia, maldición, _él_ lo sabia. Cuando vió a esa Omega caminar por la tienda tuvo una leve esperanza, lastima que esta terminara cinco minutos después cuando un Alfa se acercó a ella, mirando a su al rededor parecía que a nadie le importaba lo que sucedía a solo unos metros de ellos.

Sus manos solo se cerraron más fuerte en el manillar cuando un nuevo grito resonó, la risa del Alfa mientras mancillaba a su víctima, mientras le violaba. Apretó los dientes y avanzó un paso, por primera vez la cajera se tardaba lo que a él le pareció años.

-Calmate

Natasha susurró a su lado, su atención en una revista de modas, o eso aparentaba, la tensión en sus hombros era evidente, rezó porque Rhodey hubiera sacado a Johnny de ahí ante el primer grito.

La voz de la Omega pidiendo ayuda, el grito, el sonido de la carne al chocar, los insultos del Alfa…

Respirar.

Uno, dos, tres…

Exhalar.

Cuatro, cinco, seis…

Respirar.

Siete, ocho, nueve…

El estruendo resonó y no pudo continuar fingiendo.

-¡Steve!

Estaba a medio camino cuando Natasha trato de detenerle, (una voz en alguna parte de us mente le dijo que se detuviera), sus manos ya estaban sujetando el cuello de la chaqueta del Alfa, (tenia que controlarse), su puño impacto limpiamente en el rostro del hombre (tenia que parar), la satisfacción que sintió cuando el… _hombre_ choco contra el estante tras él cayendo inconsciente al suelo no pudo contenerla.

No era idiota.

Con la culpa dentro de sí tomo con fuerza (aunque no para dañar) el brazo de la Omega y tiró de este para sacarles de ahí, los sollozos y suplicas no se detuvieron en ningún momento lo cual le molesto. No es que estuviera enojado con la pobre, no, estaba enojado con quienes vivía, a pesar de rogar y todo no hubo resistencia, casi juraba caminaba resignada sabiendo su destino.

-¿Alfa?

Rhodey se enderezó recargado en la camioneta mientras les esperaba, su mirada deteniéndose en la Omega quien se encogió temblando y tratando de cubrirse lo mejor que podía con el saco ahora roto y rasgado que llevaba, aunque no retrocedió y mucho menos lucho.

-¿Y Johnny?

-Adentro

Pensando en sus opciones intento encontrar una solución, maldijo empujando a la chica hacia el moreno consciente de las miradas que atrajo ante su espectáculo y saco su teléfono. Rhodey apenas tuvo tiempo de atrapar el cuerpo tembloroso y aterrado, mantuvo su mirada lejos de ella intentando aparentar indiferencia, poco creíble si su agarren no fuera tan flojo y gentil.

-Clint

Steve estuvo en la llamada por pocos minutos, al colgar se sintió casi mejor, casi. Natasha ya estaba acercándose con el carrito de compras, su mirada en el rubio.

-Tú, Nat y Clint regresaran a casa en la camioneta

-¿Qué pasa contigo y Johnny?

-Clint traerá mi motocicleta, llévenla con ustedes y que Helen la vea

No hubo replicas o discusiones, Clint llegó 15 minutos después montado en una motocicleta Harley-Davidson WLA oscura y que estaciono junto a ellos.

-Alfa

La risa del cachorro al ver el transporte quito un poco la tensión del lugar, Steve ya tenia planeado ir por un par de esas donas de las que Tony se enamoro cuando salieron hace dos días de aquella fondita, después de todo el Omega no quería que ninguno de los cachorros se subiera a aquella “maquina del infierno” antes de los 10, pero era necesario.

-Regresen a casa

Apenas se detuvo a ordenarles, subió a la motocicleta permitiendo que el menor fuera adelante y arrancó, un minuto más y regresaría al supermercado para matar al dichoso Alfa, un minuto más y su odiosa fachada se rompería por ir y ver que la chica estuviera bien, no era mayor que Tony.

-Papá ¿por qué la chica lloraba?

_Respira hondo Rogers_

Aceleró un poco más, lo suficiente para alejarse rápidamente pero no para ponerse en peligro, en otro momento estaría aterrado de que en cualquier momento Johnny hiciera un mal movimiento y cayera, no, él ya estaba aterrado.

-Estaba lastimada cachorro

-¡Oh! Helen va a curarle

-Eso espero, sí

-¿Y va a quedarse como Scott?

Lo dudaba, podía ser una Omega, y estaca casi seguro que no tenia ningún Alfa a su cuidado un Beta probablemente por su aroma…

-No lo sé cachorro

El viento a su al rededor callaba los gritos resonantes en su mente, el aire fresco borraba todo aroma de sangre, el paisaje le ayudaba a distraerse.

-Mamá va a enojarse ¿verdad?

Sonrió.

-Probablemente, pero por eso iremos por unas donas ¿te agrada la idea?

-¿De fresa?

¡Oh! olvidó las fresas, y recordó entonces que sino era por la escena en el supermercado le habría dado tiempo de ir por una canasta de fresas, estúpidos Alfas tradicionales.

-Si, de fresa y chocolate

-¡Yei!

Esperaba que la chica no estuviera muy lastimada.

-U-

-¡Steve!

Tony bajo los escalones rápidamente cual niño pequeño, con una sonrisa en su rostro y el cabello despeinado, vestía solo un pantalón de piyama (que probablemente era de su Alfa) y una bata blanca. El Omega se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras al ver a los recién llegados, Clint, Rhodey y Natasha ¿y su Alfa? jadeó horrorizado cuando una cuarta persona entró, pero no era Steve.

Una joven de cabello castaño apareció, su ropa completamente deshecha y tenia algunos cortes y moretones en su hombro y brazo, su cabeza baja, temblaba como una hoja en invierno, si es que las hojas pudieran temblar claro.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Tony!

Rhodey se apresuro a subir bloqueando la vista de su hermano.

-Esta bien, ¿necesitamos a Helen, podrías…ya sabes, por favor?

Titubeante el castaño asintió, subiendo lentamente con la vista fija en la chica.

-Vamos, ven-Natasha llamó a la Omega quien obediente rápidamente se apresuro a seguirle-siéntate aquí

Natasha estaba comenzando a pensar que necesitaban un cuarto extra, ¿por que la sala siempre se convertía en una habitación de hospital?

-¿Natasha?

-Pietro, Scott-Clint detuvo a los Omegas a medio camino-¿podrían bajar las cosas de la camioneta?

-¿Esta todo bien?

-Yo…

-Pietro-Rhodey habló-por favor, les diremos más adelante

El nombrado tuvo que jalar a Scott entendiendo que no era el momento de preguntas, algo nervioso por la ausencia de su Alfa y el cachorro por supuesto.

-A este paso Rogers tendrá a todos los Omegas de la ciudad-Helen mascullo en voz baja negando mientras baja con un pequeño botiquín, no es que estuviera molesta en verdad

-Espero no sea grave como Scott

-Si…-Rhodey hizo una mueca-no cuentes con eso ¡oh Tony…!

Curioso como era el castaño, paso de largo ignorando a su hermano y adentrándose a la sala, se detuvo en la entrada, decidió sentarse en el sillón individual y observó. Helen entró minutos después prometiendo sacar al Omega si la situación se complicaba, los Alfas fueron expulsados rápidamente quedando ambos Omegas y la Beta.

Las puertas se cerraron al igual que las cortinas.

-Esta bien-la Beta trato de calmar a la chica-esta bien, mi nombre es Helen, yo…me gustaría poder…ayudarte ¿permitirías que cure tus heridas?

La chica le miró sin reaccionar, sentada abrazando sus piernas, por el rabillo del ojo la Beta vio a Tony en la misma postura, suspiró, ojalá y se hubiera quedado en el laboratorio con Bruce. Se acercó, despacio y midiendo sus movimientos, abrió su maletín sacando lo necesario y dejándolo en la mesita de café para que la chica lo viera.

-Voy a ver tu brazo ¿bien?

El silencio casi fue perturbador, interrumpido apenas por las respiraciones de los tres, la chica brinco en ocasiones cuando le limpiaba o curaba, aun así no hizo ningún sonido.

-Tus heridas son superficiales-Helen comentó-afortunadamente no tienes ninguna herida profunda o huesos rotos…-su mirada bajo a sus piernas, vamos no necesitaba la historia completa para saber lo sucedido, un suspiro tembloroso escapo de sus labios, volteó a ver al castaño-Tony, cariño, ¿puedes prepararle algo de comer? ella debe estar hambrienta

La manada sabia el Omega apenas podía hacer una taza de café sin explotar la cocina, pero Tony no se quejaría por salir de ahí, prácticamente huyo abrazándose al primer Alfa que vió, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de este y respirando el aroma calmante mientras silenciosas lágrimas resbalaban de su rostro.

Stephen casi juraba el destino quería ver su muerte, abrazo al Omega y lo llevó con el resto sentados en la mesa listos ya para comer.

-Pásalo aquí Steph-se ofreció Rhodey

Tony Stark realmente le odiaba, sus brazos se cerraron más entorno a su cuello pegándose a él y negándose a dejarle. Casi una hora después llegó Steve junto al cachorro, la chica del supermercado ahora dormía tras la extenuarte y difícil curación que le hizo Helen, Tony continuaba aun abrazado a Strange.

-¿Helen?

La manada sonó enternecida cuando Johnny se acercó a su madre, trepando en la silla junto a Stephen y depositando un suave beso en la cabeza de Tony antes de bajar y correr junto a sus hermanos.

-No va a quedarse, Alfa

Steve no pidió razones, Bucky preparó una pequeña despensa para la chica. El rubio vió a la Omega tomar las cosas y correr perdiéndose en la oscuridad sin decir palabra alguna, suspiró.

-Fue su decisión Steve

Si, las palabras de Bucky no le tranquilizaron. A la mañana siguiente cuando salía junto a Sam y Bucky a correr, la misma canasta que la chica se había llevado estaba de vuelta, pero sin comida alguna y en su lugar un bulto de mantas dentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorprendentemente admito la historia tomo un rumbo que no esperaba y espero les agrade.
> 
> Espero contar con sus comentarios y opiniones con respecto a la historia n.n


	26. 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenemos más sorpresas...

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-¿Y bien?

Steve vió a Clint y Strange entrar a la casa negando, el rubio suspiró parando una mano por su cabello, esto debía ser una broma.

-La rastreamos unos 20 kilómetros fuera de la ciudad al sur, había una pequeña casa ahí, pero nadie habitaba ya

-Su aroma y el del cachorro era reciente, pero hasta ahí llega

-¿Qué pasa con los hechizos?

-Es como si se hubiera esfumado Steven

La puerta de la entrada volvió a abrirse, Natasha y Wanda llegaron.

-¿Encontraron algo?

-Dos hombres la vieron partir en un autobús rumbo a Kansas-explico Wanda

-Debió bajar a medio camino, no hay muchas cámaras en carretera-Natasha negó-lo siento Steve, no encontramos más

Pero sería la primera y última vez que hacia esto…siempre le dijeron que un día su amabilidad le traería problemas, y véanlo ahora, no es que fuera un gran problema, pero…suspiró cansado al escuchar un nuevo gruñido proveniente de la sala, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo cuando el suave llamado de su Omega le alertó.

-Tony…

Caminó a la sala solo para encontrar a dos de sus Omegas peleando, o retándose mejor dicho, Tony se encontraba encaramado en uno de los sillones abrazando el pequeño cuerpo del recién nacido mientras Scott le defendía de Bucky quien intentaba llegar al bebé.

Se talló el rostro con frustración, en su vida nunca antes le había sucedido esto, escucho historias, relatos que nunca imagino le sucedieran…pero como siempre el destino tenia una retorcida forma de contradecirle. Tanto Bucky como Tony se habían prendado del pequeño recién nacido que aquella Omega había dejado, lo cual era un problema porque aparentemente ninguno quería ceder, por supuesto Tony aprovecho su oportunidad en la posición dentro de la manada, Bucky no dejaría de pelear.

-Ambos le quieren

-Si…-Steve negó

-Steve-Natasha miró preocupada la situación, Sam manteniéndose al margen, observando tenso a su compañero-si esto continua…

-Lo sé, lo sé Nat, pero ambos sabemos no van a ceder

Uno de ellos tenia que rendirse, dejarle el camino al otro, apartarse y desistir, o podría haber una pelea, una donde ambos Omegas lucharían por ver quien era “apropiado” de cuidar al bebé, pero si eso sucedía podía estar en juego no solo el hecho de saber el “destino” del menor, también si en un dado caso, Tony podía continuar siendo digna pareja del Alfa de la manada. Estúpidos instintos.

A diferencia de Bucky, su Omega no había sido entrenado en un campo militar, no sabia artes marciales y mucho menos era un soldado. De hecho, de todos ahí a excepción de Scott, su Omega era quizá el chico de ciudad, el chico estrella, el genio, el nerd.

-Debes detenerles

El rugido que Tony lanzó cuando Bucky intentó apartar a Scott puso alerta a todos, el otro Omega apenas evitando ser apartado de su posición frente al Omega de la manda.

-¡Steve!

Esto se estaba saliendo de control, sabía Tony no quería pelear, pero tampoco se rendiría tan fácilmente, Bucky simplemente había perdido noción sobre sí y era puro instinto, sus ojos brillando tenuemente en aquel color dorado.

Las risas de los cachorros se escucharon, el bebé se removió incomodo ante el aroma agrio de los Omegas pegándose más al cuello de Tony…para ser sincero, a veces no comprendía como es que su Omega siempre conseguía lo que quería, gruño bajo acercándose a los tres Omegas.

-Basta

Tony era demasiado listo para su bien, o para todos ahí, era demasiado inteligente que seguramente nadie sospecharía que él bien podría haber resuelto un problema, ido y regresado con un resultado apropiado mientras el resto apenas y tenia el problema en mente, seguramente su Omega ya tendría tres soluciones y cinco más formándose en su cabeza en el proceso, _al menos para lo que le convenía_ , se recordaba.

-Scott, Bucky, es suficiente

-¡Papá! ¡Papá mira!

Las manadas tradicionales por lo general se constituían de Betas y Alfas en su mayoría, los Omegas existentes eran escasos, a pesar de ellos ninguno podía estar _preñado_ amenos que fuera del Alfa de la manada, y aquel que tenia el “privilegio” era nada más y nada menos que tratado peor que una escoria, pareciera como si el Omega del Alfa, de la Manada, fuera elegido para soportar lo peor, incluso sus compañeros no le respetarían, quizá por eso es que los Omegas odiaban ser los “afortunados”.

Si uno de los Omegas se encontraba en _estado_ (Steve prefería eso que, preñado o criado) por uno de los Alfas de la manda, la suerte que tendrían los cachorros estaría en juego en caso de que no fueran Alfas, pero si el Omega del Alfa de la manada (aquel que tenia el privilegio de permanecer en aquella posición por más de un año) estaba en estado y no por el propio Alfa, bueno, el Omega moriría una vez diera a luz, después de todo era culpa únicamente del Omega al permitir tal reto hacia su Alfa.

Steve Rogers era considerado el símbolo de los Alfas tradicionales, aquel que lideraba a su manada con puño de hierro y bajo las tradiciones y leyes antiguas. Eso pensaba el mundo, pero la manada sabia el Alfa no era nada de eso.

No tenia idea de que sucedería cuando el resto de los Omega dentro de su manada deseara un cachorro, pero hasta entonces no se detendría a pensar en ello centrándose mejor en Tony y sus cachorros.

Existían un montón de leyes y reglas, tradiciones y costumbres, todas diferentes, únicas, desagradables o incluso injustas, otras decentes y mejores, pero a pesar de ello había algo en lo que coincidían, y es que por mucho que la sociedad intentara cambiar o controlar, el instinto de protección hacia su descendencia no desaparecía.

Fue quizá lo último que necesito para aceptar los hechos, para confirmar sus sospechas. Steve nunca se considero un Alfa violento o injusto, no era el típico Alfa, tradicional o moderno, su control era admirable, su paciencia y tolerancia…una de las muchas razones por las que su manada le respetaba y admiraba. Entonces, cuando vio a Bucky impulsarse al frente una vez Scott bajo la guardia, él simplemente no pudo detenerse, analizar la situación y controlar su pensamiento. Su cuerpo reaccionó, su mente viendo a una posible amenaza, olvidando toda amistad y cariño.

El cuerpo de Bucky fue interceptado a medio camino, un minuto estaba a unos pasos de ir contra Tony, y al siguiente chocaba contra la pared cayendo al suelo, retomando el control sobre sí mientras un furioso Alfa se cernía sobre él.

Rhodey detuvo a Ransom de correr dentro de la habitación, el silencio se instalo y las miradas estaban sobre Steve.

-¿Ste-ve?

El agarre de Clint y Natasha a cada lado de Sam le detenían de ir e interponerse, no es como si tuviera la intensión de retar a su Alfa, pero la preocupación por su compañero era evidente, requirió de todo su autocontrol para no comenzar a gruñir y que Steve malinterpretara sus acciones.

-¿Papá?

Una, dos, tres respiraciones, Steve trato de relajarse.

_Mierda_

Quizá en esta ocasión se equivoco, probablemente solo era el instinto de Tony, probablemente solo era el aroma del Omega lo que hizo más rápida la union con el cachorro, sí, el aroma dulce y empalagoso de su Omega en estado.

-U-

- _¿Cómo sucedió_ ** _esto_** _?_

La sala se mantuvo en silencio, Helen limpiaba las heridas que comenzaban a curarse en Bucky mientras los Alfas trataban de mirar cualquier lugar que al Alfa rubio caminando de un lado a otro en medio del lugar.

-No teníamos idea que…

-No tenían idea, no tenían, ¡por supuesto que no! ¡si hubiera sido así nada de esto estaría Sucediendo, Rhodes!

Steve paso sus manos por el rostro frustrado, irritado y molesto, no, eso era poco, quizá furioso, si, tal vez era la palabra correcta, quizá y eso era…con ellos, con él, en especial él.

-Si Tony se percata…

-Lidiaremos entonces

-¡Ese es el punto Clint!-el rubio se giro al Alfa- _ese_ es el punto, no debería ser así, nada de esto, no tendríamos que estar haciendo Nada de esto y…lo que realmente me molesta es que siempre, _siempre_ tiene que suceder una u otra cosa con Tony, _siempre_

Natasha suspiró, enderezándose y acercándose a su compañero.

-¿Bruce?

El Beta respiró hondo, dejado el expediente a un lado y volteando a ver al resto.

-Diría, no tendríamos que estar sorprendidos, por lo general Tony es la excepción a lo imposible…pero eso no significa que no sea nuestra culpa, teníamos que haber…-negó soltando un suspiró-en realidad, creo estoy más preocupado por el resultado final

-¿Resultado final?

-Es obvio que Steve no es el responsable, entonces…uno de ustedes, realmente cualquiera podría ser…y deberíamos preocuparnos porque el resultado fuera…bueno, no es que dude de Tony, nunca, sin embargo me inquieta su reacción si el resultado termina siendo Stephen o Sam-Steve cerró los ojos, respirando profundo…la mesa junto a él cayó con un estruendo-o peor aun-el Beta centró su mirada en su hermano de manada-…Rhodey

-Tenemos cinco cachorros, cinco, uno más solo seria…

-Nada-Steve susurró-no es nada, seis, siete, no me importa, y…-¿por qué era tan difícil controlarse?-y no me importa de quien…- _carajo_ -me interesa saber la reacción de Tony, me importa, me preocupa que…-no, él no terminaría esa frase-conozco a Tony y sé que podría con esto, él lo hará

-Steve…

-No Sam, no, cuatro años y sí, puede que no sea el mismo, ¡maldición nadie lo es! pero él es fuerte y no va a desmoronarse, no…-tomo una respiración profunda, calmarse, necesitaba calmarse…-necesito salir

La puerta fue abierta bruscamente, el Alfa salió rápidamente dejando al resto ahí.

-Esto es malo…¿cierto?-Clint preguntó

-Dentro de la manada no realmente-Rhodey negó-pero fuera…

-Dudarán de Steve-Bucky susurró-si alguien descubre esto…Steve es la imagen de los Alfas, si alguien, quien sea sabe de esto…que uno de los cachorros no es de Steve entonces…entonces…

-Nadie tiene porque saberlo

-Por favor Sam, por supuesto esto solo quedaría entre nosotros-Natasha negó-pero tarde o temprano los secretos siempre salen a la luz

-A menos que estemos alerta

-¿Ese es el plan entonces?-Rhodey resopló-estar alerta y jamás descansar temiendo que en cualquier momento…¿qué cosa? alguien descubra y entonces…esto es grave Wanda, y bien podrías estar al pendiente, pero…¿qué sentido tiene eso? sigues siendo humana, todos realmente…por muchos talentos, poderes y lo que quieras…no es el punto

-Es la única opción

-De acuerdo, bien ¿y si alguien lo descubre? ¿vas a matarle?

-Si es necesario

-¡No!

-¡Bueno no escucho ninguna idea de tu parte!

-¡Por que no hay ninguna!

-¡Al menos yo trato de ayudar! ¡encontrar soluciones!

-¡Y yo igual! ¡¿crees que quiero que alguien lo sepa?! si esto se sabe Tony estará en problemas, todos en realidad, Bucky, Pietro, Scott, Harry y Peter y el resto de los Omegas, ¡Steve mismo! ¡esto no es algo que con una sola acción se pueda evitar!

-Quizá…

El gruñido de Bucky se escuchó, la mirada que el Omega le lanzó a su Alfa fue…¡dios!

-¡Ni siquiera pienses en ello Wilson!

-Era solo…

-¡Estas loco! ¡Si Steve te escucha te matara! ¡yo quiero hacerlo ahora!

-¿Chicos?

-Solo…-Sam desvió la mirada avergonzado-solo pensé

-No vuelvas a hacerlo-el Omega se levantó una vez la Beta terminó, se acercó al Alfa-Piénsalo una segunda vez y seré yo quien te arranque la lengua

La sorpresa en el rostro de los Alfas continuó aun después de que Bucky saliera.

-¿Sam?-Rhodey miró a su hermano

-Solo…pensé que…una sola acción-se encogió de hombros-fue estúpido ahora lo sé y…-hizo una mueca, realmente no estaba pensando-iba a sugerir que Tony podría…detener…

Natasha y Stephen detuvieron a Rhodey de lanzarse contra el moreno.

-¡¡Estas loco!!

-¡Lo sé! fue estúpido y…

-¡Howard Stark alejo a los cachorros de Tony y mira como resulto!

-¡Rhodes!

-…¡ahora tu sugieres en que interrumpa el embarazo! ¡¿Te has puesto a pensar que incluso podría ser Tuyo?!

-¡¡James!!

-¡Cuántas malditas veces has escuchado a Bucky hablar de ello y tu estas aquí y sugieres…!

- _¡James basta!_

El Alfa se detuvo, su mirada pudo haber matado a Sam si pudiera, su respiración acelerada y su cuerpo sufría de leves temblores.

-De una u otra forma-Bruce interrumpió-habrá que ser cuidadosos-se acomodó los lentes-controlar a Tony, necesitara una dieta para su estado y…por mientras será eso, sugeriría en lo personal, abstenerse a tomar cualquier decisión o pensar incluso en…cualquier “solución”, no necesitamos más estrés y es obvio-suspiró resignado-que el…suero que Steve nos pidió no podría ser administrado incluso si lo encontráramos

-Estará empalagoso

No era una queja, pero Stephen ya veía los próximos días con un Omega bastante cariñoso, afortunadamente en el buen sentido.

-En realidad-Bruce sonrió-dudo mucho eso…pero si tendríamos problemas con el hecho de que debe comer y descansar

-¿Bruce?

-Tony comentó al respecto de ver a Dum-E y U…¿alguna idea?

La sala en general soltó un gemido bajo.

-Entonces…-¡oh! el Beta se estaba divirtiendo-ayudar a Steve con la presión y estar atentos con Tony, cuidar de los cachorros y atender nuestras…actividades seria nuestro principal enfoque, especialmente ahora que es casi seguro, el Alfa deba partir a Londres

-Es una broma ¿cierto?

-Nada de eso Clint, y para ser sinceros, estoy casi seguro que Steve te llevara junto a Wanda…

Las cosas no podrían ser más caóticas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias a todos por continuar esta historia, me alegra saber que les gusta y aprecio mucho sus opiniones. Un saludo y espero sus comentarios n.n


	27. 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco más de amor.

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

Everett no estaba sorprendido, no, para nada, en absoluto. La puerta del taller estaba abierta, las vocecitas agudas y los gritos infantiles se escucharon desde las escaleras, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al acercarse, desde el marco de la puerta pudo observar a los dos cachorros mayores jugar una especie de “guerra” contra dragones y dinosaurios y…¿ese era un peine?

Peter por su parte se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de sus hermanos, acostado en medio del nido de mantas y almohadas coloreando en una de las esquinas y tarareando en voz baja y de vez en cuando viendo al reciente cachorro durmiendo ajeno al ajetreo de los mayores.

-¡Mierda!

Volteó justo a tiempo encontrando al Omega que buscaba, Tony se encontraba inclinado sobre una…bueno realmente no tenia idea de que era aquello, las herramientas regadas a su al rededor, Dum-E y U le pasaban de vez en cuando alguna herramienta que muy seguramente el castaño no utilizaría.

-Retrocede U, un poco más y vas a cortarme la mano

Rió negando, toco llamando la atención de su hermano.

-¡Ever!

-Hola Tony ¿puedo pasar?

-Si, si, ven, mira, justo a quien necesitaba, tú, U ve y consigue algo bueno que hacer, tu igual Dum-E-ambos robots se alejaron con pitidos agudos casi como si estuvieran tristes-si, si, les dejare ayudar cuando no intenten matarme ¡Ever! ven, vamos mira ¿qué te parece?

-Bueno Tony, es…es…honestamente no sé que haces ¿qué es?

-Es…estaba pensando que como a Peter le gustan los robots, y la otra noche dijo algo de un perro…

-Sabes, estoy seguro que si hablas con el Alfa dudo mucho que Steve te niegue algo

-Si…¿no te gusta?

El Beta fue lo suficientemente inteligente para guardar silencio ante la obvia incomodidad del Omega.

-Creo quedara increíble, a los cachorros les gustaras

-Lo sé

-Oye, la comida esta lista ¿subes?

-Yo…creo que esperare un momento más

-Tony…

-Prometo subir ¿si? pero al rato

Everett se cruzo de brazos.

-A pasado una semana desde que subiste a comer con el resto, y nosotros respetamos que quieras tu espacio…¿pero no crees que sea hora de subir?

Tony desvió la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros y jugando con el desarmador en sus manos.

-No creo que sea buena idea

-Creí que Bucky se había disculpado

-Si, um…él hizo eso

-¿Entonces?

-No es nada, en serio

Un suspiró, la mirada del Beta se dirigió al bebé que comenzaba a despertar.

-Stephen no se molestara si quieres sentarte con él, y Steve tampoco, ni yo si es lo que piensas

-No pienso eso

-¿De verdad?

-Bueno…tal vez un…poquito

Everett asintió.

-El Alfa hizo tu favorito, pasta a la italiana con pollo a la plancha y tal vez…panqués de arándanos ¿quizá?

El Omega suspiró, los gritos de los niños pararon cuando el primer chillido del bebé se escuchó.

-Puedes…ya sabes…voy a…-se señalo-necesito…

-Ve a cambiarte Tony, yo me encargo

-Realmente no es…

-Esta bien, esperare aquí, primero necesitas limpiarte para poder cargarle ¿recuerdas?

Un pequeño asentimiento, Everett negó y se acercó los cachorros, los tres mayores observaban con cierto temor y duda al más joven, se detuvo agachándose para quedar a la altura de los cachorros.

-Ransom-el menor volteó a verle-toma, esto ayudara-sostuvo un pequeño chupete de color azul

-¿Por qué?

-Le ayudara, lo prometo

Era lo suficientemente listo para saber que nunca, jamás, debía entrar al nido de un Omega, no a menos que éste le diera permiso lo cual era casi nunca, solo los cachorros y su Alfa, si alguien ajeno se atrevía a invadir aquel espacio era casi como un delito, incluso si eran parte de la manada, una de las muy pocas cosas que los Omegas aun tenían el privilegio de reclamar.

-Con cuidado, despacio

-¿Everett?-Steve entró, su mirada pasando por el taller-¿Y Tony?

-Subió a cambiarse, estoy a cargo de la vigilancia, quizá el pequeño necesite que alguien le cargue

El Alfa suspiró, una pequeña sonrisa formando en su rostro, el pequeño cuerpo del bebé fue levantado, el chupón en su boquita siendo succionado con fuerza.

-Esta hambriento

-Seguramente sí, vamos niños ¿tienen hambre?

Alfa y Beta vieron con gran alivio (principalmente Steve), cuando Clint atrapó a Tony antes de que cayera en el último escalón al bajar, su cabello húmedo, vestía una playera que muy seguramente era de Steve y un pantalón de pijama, iba descalzo y por la prisa casi resbala al dar la vuelta rumbo al taller.

-Baja la velocidad amor-Steve rió pasándole al cachorro a su Omega-los niños están bien

Bucky podría decir cualquier cosa, pero todos ahí veían el anhelo en sus ojos, sin embargo su hermano era terco, y cuando decía que no, era no. El Omega no tendría cachorros hasta que creyera que estaba preparado, por supuesto nadie iba a contradecirlo, por mucho que pudieran ver sus ojos centrarse en Tony y el cachorro cuando aparecían.

Una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a Scott y Tony volvió perderse en el bebé quien ahora buscaba con prisa la tetilla de la botella con leche, Steve guió a su Omega a una silla y después se encargo de los cachorros, la mesa poco a poco llenándose con platillos y platos, el resto de la manada no tardó mucho en ocupar sus lugares.

La tranquilidad y el suave murmullo al rededor de la mesa era uno de los momentos que Steve apreciaba de su manada, todos unidos como si no existiera mal alguno. La atención del Alfa regresó a su Omega cuando el cachorro terminó su botella, sus ojos posándose en el plato intacto de Tony…sonrió y guardando un suspiró comenzó a cortar el pollo en pequeños trozos.

-Tony

Pocas veces era que el Omega se dejaba cuidar tan a fondo, le gustaba ser independiente y capaz, pero Steve sabia que incluso si su orgullo se viera “afectado” en esta ocasión no podría comer sin ayuda.

-¿Mamá?

Peter se sentó en las piernas de Tony mientras éste acomodaba al pequeño bebé en un brazo y con el otro abrazaba al mayor.

-Yo también-abriendo y cerrando la boca el menor pidió a sus padres, Steve rió entre dientes-yo papá, yo quiero

-¿Quieres que te de mimos como a mamá?

-Si, yo, yo…

Steve se encontró turnando entre los Omegas, el bebé en bazos de Tony observaba con atención, sus ojitos atentos, el chupón de vuelta en su boca le daban una imagen tan tierna y adorable que cualquiera se derretiría al verle.

Tal vez Steve intentaría alimentar más seguido a Peter, era extraño este sentimiento en él porque la última vez que hizo eso fue con Ransom y Johnny, e incluso aquella vez solo fueros algunas papillas. Tantas cosas perdidas, tantas cosas que posiblemente pudo evitar.

.

.

-¿Tony?

Steve avanzo, con pasos lentos pero firmes, se sentó a un lado del Omega y tomo su mano, los ojos del castaño voltearon a verle.

-Hola-el rubio sonrió-imagine que estarías aquí-el dorso de su mano paso por la mejilla del Omega, vio sus ojos inclinando su rostro al toqué-deberías descansar

Era algo confuso como es que la naturaleza funcionaba, como la biología lograba que las personas se comportaran de cierta manera. Desde convertir al hombre más tranquilo a un ser agresivo, a alguien tan confiado y que este pasara a ser la persona más insegura y temerosa. A veces la biología era una mierda.

-¿Vas a amarle?

Un suspiro escapo de los labios del Alfa, la pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Por supuesto que Tony lo sabría ya.

-Con todo lo que soy

Tony sonrió, recargándose en el hombro de su compañero y soltando un suspiro tranquilo, cabeceo cerrando sus ojos y permitió relajarse, su mano cubriendo su abdomen, minutos después el toque de Steve lo cubrió.

Tenia suerte, tenia mucha suerte.

-Te amo

Ojalá todos los Alfas fueran como el suyo, pero solo había un Capitán América, solo un Steve Rogers, y era suyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	28. 27

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

_4 años…_

-Bien, tenemos 24 horas para terminar con esta basura antes de que estemos en graves problemas-Clint habló, una mueca de desagrado apareciendo en su rostro mientras aventaba las hojas con el informe que SHIELD les había dado-si terminamos como la vez pasada voy a golpear a Coulson

-Sabes-Natasha tomo asiento junto al Alfa-a veces no entiendo como es que Phil aun no te manda al demonio

-Una noche lejos de Pietro y estas son las consecuencias, relájate Clint, no es para tanto, dios eres peor que el Alfa-se burló Sam

-Cierra la boca Wilson

-Hay una gran diferencia entre, Steve y Clint

-Maldita sea, ¿tu también Bruce?

-Déjame adivinar-Sam sonrió divertido-será…que Steve es nuestro Alfa mientras Clint es solo…un Alfa

-¡Maldición ya me canse!

El golpe en la mesa detuvo al arquero de levantarse e ir contra Sam, Steve miró a los Alfas.

-Es suficiente, una palabra más y voy a sacarlos del jet

-Lo lamento Alfa

Dos semanas fuera de casa y el rubio tenia suficiente de jaquecas, con Clint quejándose cada rato y Sam y el resto provocándole era una pesadilla.

-Natasha

-Lo lamento Steve

-Quiero terminar con esta estúpida misión ya, así que o se controlan o no me importa cualquier queja que tengan, una vez regresemos estarán al cuidado de los cachorros

-¿Cuándo dices los cachorros te refieres…?

-A Todos Barton, Todos

Por supuesto Steve dudaba mucho que eso sucediera, Tony apenas dejaba fuera de su vista a Harry, y es que incluso con dos años en recuperación, el daño en su hijo era…malo, era un milagro ciertamente que estuviera vivo y móvil, dos años en coma era un largo tiempo. También dudaba Rhodey dejara al pequeño Robert al cuidado de Clint, ni muerto el Alfa dejaba a su cachorro con el arquero.

El jet finalmente quedo en silencio, tomando una respiración profunda se alejo de los tres Alfas y Beta acercándose junto a Wanda.

-¿Y bien?

-30 minutos más Alfa y estaremos llegando-respondió la chica sin despegar la vista del frente-¿realmente lograremos hallarle?

-Rumlow es astuto, pero dudo que tenga otro escondite más

-Supongo…terminaremos pronto Alfa

Steve suspiró, él realmente esperaba eso. Un día más lejos de casa y Tony no permitiría que se fuera próximamente, no es que tuviera muchas ganas de alejarse del Omega y los cachorros.

-Avísame cuando estemos por llegar

-Claro Alfa

20 minutos no estarían mal para un pequeño descanso, necesitaba dormir, necesitaba una aspirina.

-U-

Ransom resopló con fastidio, rodó los ojos y asintió a regañadientes, la enorme sonrisa que su hermano Peter puso fue suficiente para que su molestia se disolviera a penas un poco, aunque estaba más aliviado de ver que esos ojos de cachorro desolado hubieran desaparecido.

-¡Ya vengo!

Tomando un cojín del sillón lo tiro al suelo y se sentó, cruzo sus brazos y espero a que su hermano regresara, una pequeña bolsa de ligas pequeñas y un peine, gimió bajo ¿por qué a él?

-¡Voy a peinarte bonito, lo prometo!

¿Por qué su madre tuvo que enseñarle a Peter a hacer trenzas? y ahora su hermano convencía a todo el mundo para que le dejara “peinarle”, la verdad es que Peter era todo menos delicado, sus manos eran torpes y tendía a tirar y jalar más de lo debido, odiaba que fuera el único con cabello largo, pero es que él amaba tenerlo largo, su madre a diferencia de Peter era mejor peinando, nada comparado con los peinados de niña todos coloridos y tiernos, agradeció no ver las cuencas de colores que su hermano usaba mucho. Se mordió la lengua cuando hubo un fuerte tirón en su cabello.

Odiaba ver a su hermano llorar.

-Me gusta tu cabello, es como el de mamá pero mejor

Peter tiro y tiro tarareando alguna canción muy infantil.

-¿Ransim?

Otro suspiro, su hermano Robert entró, se detuvo unos pasos mirando a Peter y luego a él, ladeo su cabecita y sonrió divertido.

-Tú cállate

-Te ves gracioso

Ransom resopló.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Mamá te busca

-No puedo ir, dile a Johnny

-No, Johnny esta con Harry

-¿Y? que Harley lo cuide

-Harley no puede cuidar a Harry, bobo-el menor rió-él esta con Bucky y Scott afuera

¡Ah! cierto, sus hermanos eran tan…infantiles ¿qué era tan entretenido ver verduras crecer? plantar flores y árboles era tan…tan…tonto.

-Entonces ve con mamá

-No, mamá te quiere a ti

-No puedo ir, dile a Rhodey o Pietro

-Están arriba y no puedo subir ¡duh!

-Pues grita ¡Ay Peter!

-¡No te muevas!

Ahogando un gruñido Ransom apretó los dientes, sus hermanos eran _tan_ bebés.

-Mamá dijo que no se grita en la casa, tonto

-Callate enano

-¡No soy enano!

-Lo eres

-¡No!

-Claro que si, mira, eres pequeño y enano

-¡Qué no!-Robert pateó el suelo con enojo-tu eres malo

-Si, si, soy muy malo

-Ve a jugar Rob

-Pero mamá…

-Ya te dije que no puedo ir, busca a alguien más o ve tú ¡ay!

-¡Deja de moverte!

-Lo hiciste apropósito Peter

-¡Dah!

¿Es que acaso tenia que ser el maduro aquí?

Robert hizo un mohín antes de salir corriendo, ya se le pasaría, además era un Alfa como él, se le ocurriría algo, si fuera tan urgente seguro su madre habría venido entonces y…

-¿Hugh?

El mundo lo odiaba. Harry apareció minutos después, vio algunas manchas de lágrimas en sus mejillas pero una vez lo vió a él y Peter sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa apareció, avanzó, la andadera que mamá le había diseñado fue arrojada a un lado, Ransom dejo que se sentara en sus piernas aceptando el fuerte abrazo.

-Hola Harry

-Johnny se fue

-Es un tonto

-Me dejo

-Tal vez…fue por agua

-No, él se fue

-Lo golpeare cuando lo vea ¿esta bien?

-¡No! golpes no

-Esta bien, lo prometo, no golpes

Ransom debía recordar, su hermano odiaba cualquier tipo de violencia, papá y mamá ya le habían dicho, pero a veces lo olvidaba, su hermano sollozó abrazándose más fuerte.

-Esta bien, no voy a pegarle ¿bien?

-Bien, no golpes

-No, no golpes

Scott llegó cuando Peter tenia ya la mitad del cabello de Ransom trenzado y un Harry dormido apoyado en su hermano mayor.

-Bonito peinado, Peter

-¿Te gusta? le dije a Ransim que haría un peinado bonito

-Bueno-el Omega mayor sonrió-definitivamente es hermoso

Ransom por el contrario gruñó en desacuerdo.

-De acuerdo, llevare a Harry arriba ¿dónde esta Johnny?

-¡Aqui!

Jonathan entró entonces, para sorpresa y horror de Scott el cachorro estaba completamente asqueroso, manchas de grasa cubrían su ropa y su cara ni se diga.

-¿Dónde te metiste?

-Ayude a mamá

Eso respondía cualquier pregunta. Tomando a Harry de su hermano se volteó a ver al sucio cachorro.

-Ve a bañarte Jonathan, solo dios sabe como limpiaremos esa ropa

-No lo haces, papá siempre tira la ropa con grasa, excepto la de mamá

-Si, eso es verdad…-el Omega suspiró-vamos entonces, Peter, creo que son suficientes trenzas ¿no lo crees cariño?

Scott aun se preguntaba como es que la manada podía tratar con cachorros tan caprichosos y mimados, y es que el resto diría que eso había disminuido, pero Tony parecía decidido a consentir a todos los niños independientemente de lo que el Alfa y la manada dijeran.

Con Rhodey y Stephen aquí las cosas estaban bajo control, ayudaba bastante que tanto Helen como Everett no fueran Omegas, y aun más, que los dos niños más grandes supieran cuales eran sus limites a comparación de sus hermanos, Ransom sobre todo.

Tony salió del taller pasadas las 8 de anoche y se encontró a Scott y Pietro batallando con el peinado que Peter había hecho en el cabello de Ransom, un desastre si le pedían opinión, casi era mejor tomar unas tijeras y cortar las trenzas, algunas eran más una especie de trenza con nudos, soltó un suspiró y se acercó al niño.

Los ojos del cachorro estaban cristalinos y sus labios se mantenían apretados en una linea recta, sus manitas sujetas con fuerza al asiento del banco provocando que sus nudillos se tornaran de un color blanco.

-¿Llevan mucho?

Pietro resopló.

-Media hora y aun no terminamos

-Hubiéramos comenzado antes pero Peter parecía bastante decidido a no dormir y esperar que vieras esto-comentó Scott concentrado en deshacer un feo nudo

-Lo lamento-Tony susurró, su mano pasando suavemente por el pequeño rostro-lo haré yo

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si, descuida Pietro, Scott, gracias

Ambos Omegas asintieron y se levantaron despidiéndose en voz baja de ambos. Tony jalo una silla y se sentó tras el cachorro.

-Gracias por esto Ransim

-Esta bien-el menor de encogió de hombros, bajando la cabeza y mirando sus zapatos-Peter es muy ruidoso cuando llora

-Apuesto que si

Poco después el cachorro se relajo, su madre tenia practica en esto y por lo tanto era más cuidadoso y suave al deshacer las trenzas, no tiraba accidentalmente cuando algún nudo se interponía en su camino y lo mejor de todo, solía tararear cualquier canción generando un ambiente agradable.

-Lamento no ir cuando llamaste-Ransom susurró

-Tu hermano me dijo lo que estabas haciendo ¿tuviste problemas con Harry?

-No, aunque Johnny lo dejo sin decir nada

-Supongo debo hablar con él al respecto…además de ayudar a Peter ¿hiciste algo más?

-Bueno…Harry se quedó dormido poco después de llegar, Harley se burló de mi cabello al igual que Robert y…

Ransom había recorrido un largo camino en estos años, y Tony agradecía a Steve por ello, aunque de vez en cuando tendía ser algo violento, la mayoría del tiempo podía controlar sus impulsos y su actitud grosera y desafiante desapareció, o al menos con la manada. Por supuesto eso no significaba que tenia un carácter como Jonathan, en realidad de todos era sin lugar a duda el más sobreprotector de todos.

Con la llegada de Harley y poco después Robert la manda creyó existiría algún problema. Lo hubo, pero no del tipo de hermano celoso como cuando Peter llegó, era más esa vena Alfa líder que quería cuidar y proteger a todos sus hermanos, algo resistente con Robert, pero aun así existía aquella protección.

Robert. El más pequeño de sus cachorro y el cual fue una completa sorpresa para todos, especialmente para él. Fue difícil, tan difícil que por tres meses Tony se encontró en un estado de culpa y felicidad, tan confuso e irritante manteniendo a su Omega en la superficie como sus instintos. Detesto cada minuto.

Steve y Rhodey no se alejaron de él especialmente, ambos apoyándole y tratando de ayudarlo con todo eso, estaba casi seguro su hermano lo hacia por él también. Y es que… ¿quién esperaría que la mala suerte lo siguiera al punto de dejar que en su celo el padre del cachorro fuera nada mas y nadie menos que su hermano?

No fue fácil y aun seguían trabajando en ello.

-Sabia que estabas aquí

Tony sonrió aunque no despego su atención de las últimas trenzas en el cabello de su cachorro.

-¿Robert esta dormido?

-Juro que ese niño va a lograr enloquecerme, te digo Tony, es un peligro

-Tonterías

-¿Y? ¿Peter estuvo aburrido otra vez?

Su hijo bufo.

-Necesita salir-el Omega susurró-y extraña a Steve

-Entiendo- a Rhodey le dolía escuchar una y otra vez las mismas palabras-pero sabes que no pueden

-Lo sé, pero es difícil para él, Rhod-el castaño volteó a verle-el campo ya no es suficiente

-¿Qué hay del taller?

-Puedo entretenerlo un rato…tiene ocho

-Lo lamento Tony

-Lo sé-el silencio prosperó, la ultima trenza fue deshecha y el cabello de su hijo parecía un nido de pájaros-listo cariño

-Gracias mamá

-Vamos, iremos a bañarte y después a dormir

Rhodey les vio irse, sabia la cabeza del cachorro estaría adolorida y era más probable que Tony tratara de ayudarle con eso en lugar de darle algún medicamento, por mucho que se esforzaran su hermano continuaría con aquella resistencia a los medicamentos incluso si él mismo los preparaba, no que le culpara.

-¿Rhodes?

Stephen se asomó aliviado al verle.

-Steph

-Tenemos un problema

El moreno se tensó, su mirada dirigiéndose a la puerta donde minutos antes Tony y el cachorro se habían ido…enderezándose volteó a ver al otro.

-¿Qué es?

-Perdí la comunicación con el jet…y tampoco logro ubicarlo

-¿De qué hablas?

-No…perdí todo contacto con el jet, Steven y el resto no…no se donde están ya

¿Era acaso una maldición? Paso una mano por su cabello, esto debía ser una broma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	29. 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y nos acercamos al final de esta primera parte.

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-Vamos Harry, un esfuerzo más cariño, tu puedes

Tony atrapó al cachorro una vez llegó al final de las barras, sonriendo orgulloso porque en esta ocasión sus pasos fueron más seguros y firmes.

-5 minutos-Helen sonrió-esta mejorando

La terapia de recuperación del cachorro no fue tan mala como se creyó al principio, sin embargo era agotadora. El cachorro si bien despertó sin grave daño interno, existieron secuelas que una operación poco podía arreglar.

Paraplejía.

Helen y Everett estuvieron realizando exámenes y pruebas una vez vieron el problema, Stephen incluso se integró una vez supo que no era una debilidad muscular leve, aunque fue hasta que Bruce, tras un chequeo rutinario y una platica “secreta” donde el cachorro habló con su madre, descubrió que en realidad era algo psicológico que físico.

Después de todo, Harry había vivido un infierno a una corta edad.

Terapia física y platicas psicológicas sacaban al cachorro de aquella idea donde él era nada más que un pobre Omega inútil e inservible. Si esto continuaba así nadie dudaba el cachorro muy pronto se encontraría corriendo con sus hermanos.

-Bien hecho Harry, eres un niño tan fuerte

El menor sonrió, sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de su madre, Tony sonrió abrazándole.

-¿Esta bien entonces?

La Beta sonrió.

-Muy pronto lo veremos correr en el jardín-Helen apoyo una mano en el hombro del Omega-esta bien Tony

Un suspiró aliviado y Tony no podía mas que agradecer por la suerte que tenían.

-¿Puedo ir con papá entonces?

-Si, jugaras con papá y tus hermanos afuera

-¿Yo solito?

-Tu solito, bebé

Ver la carita del menor iluminarse con tanta ilusión era más que satisfactorio para el Omega, su cachorro ya había sufrido demasiado.

-Ven, vamos abajo ¿te parece ver caricaturas? dile gracias a Helen

-Gracias Doctora Helen

-No es nada cariño, me alegra verte tan fuerte cada día

-¿Mamá, galleta?

-Creo que Brucie horneo bastantes la última vez ¿vemos?

Helen se contuvo de detener al Omega, negando con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro les observó partir, Tony haría de sus hijos unos niños gorditos, sino fuera por toda esa energía que se cargaban y gastaban al correr por todos lados ¿tal vez tenia algo que ver eso del instinto? Los Omegas al fin de cuentas (y según la ley) no podían ser delgados como una Beta o un Alfa, iba en contra de su naturaleza…estupideces.

La sala era un completo desorden, entre juguetes, cuadernos y lápices apenas uno podía caminar, Helen vió varios bowls con frituras y algunos platos con fruta, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver a los Omegas y cachorros entretenidos con una película.

-¿Helen?

-Hola Everett ¿no estas allá?

-En realidad-el Beta sonrió al mirar dentro de la sala-me parece que es un momento para…Omegas y cachorros

-Eso parece ¿dónde están Rhodes y Stephen?

Con una pequeña señal, Helen siguió al Beta, ambos alejándose de la sala y bajando al sótano, ella se sorprendió cuando se dirigieron al pequeño puerto de controles, ambos Alfas se encontraban ya ahí.

-¡Helen!

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?

Si el Alfa y Natasha daban miedo cuando se molestaban, Helen Cho era el demonio. Stephen y Rhodey intercambiaron una mirada siendo el primero quien soltó un suspiró y se giro completamente dejando las pantallas y controles.

-Perdí contacto con el jet

-¿Y eso desde cuándo si se puede saber?

-Yo…antier

La mirada entrecerrada de la Beta hizo encogerse a los Alfas.

-Ustedes dos estarán en problemas

-No es algo que hayamos podido evitar Helen-Rhodey intento razonar…

-¡Yo sé que no! por dios James no soy estúpida, me refiero a que ¿Tony lo sabe?

Como decían, Helen podía ser peor que Hulk.

-Si para esta tarde él no lo sabe les prometo que dormirán afuera ¿entendieron? y se lo digo a los tres

A veces Helen creía, los Alfas tenían el cerebro hueco.

.

.

-Harry, cariño ¿qué haces?

Tony se acuclilló junto a su niño, el pequeño intentaba inútilmente llegar a la manija de la puerta del automóvil.

-Quiero subir ¿mamá podemos pasear?

El castaño suspiró, era la tercera vez en esa semana…primero Peter, ahora Harry ¿y después quién más? las cosas serian más sencillas sino fueran Omegas, pero jamás cambiaria la naturaleza de sus hijos. Volteó tras él, eran los únicos afuera, bueno, pudo ver a Everett vigilarles por la ventana del laboratorio arriba y a Bucky desde la sala.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y Ransom salió corriendo.

-Mamá-el cachorro se detuvo, vio a su hermano con curiosidad mientras Harry trataba de alcanzar de nuevo la manija del auto-mamá, Rhodey dice que la tarde esta enfriando

El Omega levantó la mirada al cielo, esa era la señal de regresar a casa, la tarde estaba cayendo y pronto se haría de noche, nadie quería que algún cachorro se resfriara, menos en estos momentos.

-Ransim-el cachorro entrecerró los ojos, su madre solía usar aquel tono suave y bajo con su padre o algún otro Omega cuando iba a pedir algo-¿nos acompañas a Harry y a mi a una última vuelta por los alrededores?-un suspiró, no es que el menor le negara nada a su madre, asintió

-¿Vamos a ir en auto?

Tony rió ante la pregunta esperanzadora del menor, se levanto cargando al niño en brazos ¡uf! estaba más pesado de la última vez que recordaba.

-No cariño, pero caminaremos un rato ¿te parece?

-¿Mamá?

-Vamos Ransim, vamos

En la mente del castaño, una pequeña caminata por los alrededores no estaba mal, además no irían tan lejos, tendrían visión de la casa y solo…solo quería caminar un poco más, porque después de todo ¿quién querría dañarlo dentro del territorio de su manada? el aroma de los Alfas estaba impregnado al rededor de todo el campo que abarcaba la propiedad e incluso un poco más, no es que nadie quisiera meterse con la enrome manada que vivía a las afueras del pueblo, aquella que tenia como líder a un Alfa bastante grande y de aspecto rudo y quien tenia bajo su mando a otros 6 Alfas además de Betas, todos de aspecto peligroso.

En poco tiempo estuvieron al limite del territorio, en el linde donde los árboles del bosque junto a la casa marcaban el inicio de abetos, pinos y cedros, todos alto y de follaje frondoso.

La expresión en el rostro de Harry era de sorpresa y felicidad, por lo general no le permitían mucho salir temiendo que pudiera lastimarse en el suelo terroso y desigual, además de que Steve principalmente prefería mantenerse alejado del bosque (según Tony, paranoias de su Alfa por supuesto) ya que no tenían idea de quien podría ocultarse ahí. Aunque nadie supiera donde vivía el Capitán América y su manada, nunca estaba de más tomar precaución extra.

-Mamá…

-¡Mira Hugh! una ardilla ¡mamá mira!

El Omega titubeó, antes de bajar al cachorro y permitir que gateara despacio hacia el pequeño roedor quien no estaba muy lejos de ellos a los pies de un árbol.

-Papá dijo que no deberíamos entrar al bosque…

-Y no entraremos Ransim, bebé, esta bien

O al menos ese era el plan, porque fue cuando el sonido de un motor se escuchó, a lo lejos una camioneta oscura aparecía en el camino a la casa, estaban demasiado lejos para correr y llegar a la seguridad de su hogar antes de que aquel automóvil aparcara, sabia que no era Steve y el resto, usualmente preferían llegar en el jet, entonces…

-Vengan

Tony vio a Stephen y Rhodey salir para encontrarse con las personas de aquella camioneta mientras Helen y Bucky salían por la puerta trasera buscándoles, el Omega tragó, tal vez debió llamar a Rhodey y pedirle que les acompañara.

-Mamá…

La mano del pequeño Alfa se aferro a la blusa del Omega mientras el pequeño ahora en brazos del castaño se abrazaba a su cuello ocultando su carita, retrocedieron un poco esperando ocultarse en las sombras de los árboles que ahora se formaban, Tony sabia que algo sucedía cuando vio a dos camionetas más acercarse, de la primera ahora en frente de la casa salieron tres hombres con uniforme oscuro que les cubría por completo.

Algo estaba mal, muy mal.

Probablemente Tony era el miembro de la manada más vulnerable en cuanto a técnicas de combate, porque por mucho que Steve o el resto trataran de enseñarle, era muy difícil cuando intentabas no encogerte o arrodillarte al ver un puño o un pie acercarse hacia ti, incluso si era de forma lenta y sin fuerza o intensión. A Scott por lo menos sabían, su madre desde muy pequeño le enseño un poco de defensa, si, Tony podía ser un genio con la tecnología y el uso de armas, pero en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo era imposible.

Howard lo había arruinado por completo.

El sonido de una rama romperse tras ellos puso alerta el Omega, ni Helen o Bucky se veían ya, y los ánimos se estaban calentando en la entrada, un tercer y quinto hombre bajaron de la camioneta, estos dos con armas de fuego, las otras dos camionetas estacionadas tras la primera.

-Vamos Ransim

Confiaba en su manada para cuidar al resto de los cachorros, el resto estaba seguro y protegido, Tony tenia que enfocarse en los dos cachorros que tenia y en si mismo, por mucho entrenamiento que Steve le hubiera dado a Ransom, su niño no podría contra hombres más grandes y mejor experimentados.

Tomando la mano del cachorro y cargando con la otra al más pequeño se movieron, esperando encontrar un buen refugio mientras el peligro pasara, sí, los intentos del Omega estaban al 100 y muy pocas veces es que sucedía.

El movimiento era vida.

-Mamá no…

Si, sabia no debían adentrarse, pero tampoco podía quedarse a plena vista cuando ante cualquier cosa aquellos hombres decidieran disparar, por el tamaño del arma y su forma, Tony calculaba cualquier bala podría llegar a ellos, o eso pensaba, no tenia buena vista de estas.

-Mamá…

Ransom trató de resistirse, su madre estaba siendo irracional, sabia no debían caminar y haber entrado a casa cuando Rhodey le dijo habría sido lo mejor, algo sucedía, jamás le hubieran pedido que llamara a su madre sino sucediera _algo_. Un nuevo chasquido cerca de ellos se escucho, su madre se detuvo empujándole tras él.

-Sitwell tenia razón al parecer

Un hombre de complexión media estaba frente a Tony, en sus brazos llevaba una arma grande como había visto en los otros hombres de la camioneta, su uniforme oscuro, la mascara cubría sus ojos.

-Que mal Omega, desobedeciendo a su Alfa-un segundo hombre apareció a su izquierda-creí que el Omega del Capitán América seria más… _obediente_

Tony respiró hondo, su mano aferrándose a su cachorro manteniéndolo cerca de él mientras su agarre en Harry se volvía más fuerte, las feromonas de los dos Alfas comenzaron a cubrir el área, tembló.

-Mal momento para desobedecer ¿cierto _Omega_?

Harry gimió ante la carga de feromonas, la demanda de someterse era tan fuerte que Tony pudo saborear el sabor de su sangre cuando se cortó la lengua ante la lucha que mantenía entre su instinto y su razonamiento.

Ransom se aferró a su madre, podría ser un Alfa, pero aun era un cachorro, y aunque no le afectara el aroma de ambos Alfas del mismo modo como a su madre y hermano, era incomodo y desagradable.

Hubo ruido a su derecha, un tercer hombre apareció, y las piernas del Omega se doblaron un poco ante la nueva carga de aromas.

-¿Qué coño están esperando? ¿una invitación? toma a los tres y vámonos de aquí

Disparos y gritos a lo lejos se escucharon.

-¿Que hay de _ese_?-el primer hombre habló señalando a Ransom

-Traíganlo

-Creí que solo Omegas

-El chico será útil, por lo que veo Rogers no es más que un inútil, si su Omega desobedece sus ordenes ¿qué esperas de su cachorro? traíganlos, le enseñaremos lo que es ser un Alfa de verdad y no como su padre ¡vamos! el resto no lograra distraer a los Alfas más tiempo, además-el tercer Alfa observó al Omega-tenemos el premio mayor, es más de lo que hubiéramos esperado, nos facilitaste las cosas Stark, es bueno que sigas siendo un rebelde como antaño

Lo conocía, o al menos lo conoció en algún momento…lo último que recordó Tony antes de que el mundo se volviera negro fueron los gritos de Rhodey a lo lejos llamándole.

.

.

La mano de Helen ardía después de la cachetada que le dió al Alfa frente a ella, esto era culpa de él, de ambos…un segundo golpe se escuchó, Rhodey ciertamente no estaba sorprendido por esto.

-Ustedes dos-la Beta escupía fuego en sus palabras y su mirada mejor ni se diga-ustedes tienen la culpa de esto, les dije ¡les dije! ¡A los tres!-Everett brincó en su lugar y miró a la mujer culpable-les dije que debían decirle ¡se los dije! Anthony es tan terco y obstinado, tan…rebelde ¡maldición James!-Rhodey se encogió ante el grito-¡no es la primera vez que se va al bosque a pesar de todo!

-No crei que…

-¡No se trata de lo que crees o no! ¡Se trata de si conoces o no a Anthony! ¡Por dios! tú del resto lo sabe mejor que nadie

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé Helen! ¡Pero no esperaba que se llevara a los cachorros con él, nunca antes lo había hecho!

-¡Y esa es la razón por la que lo mantienes vigilado!-la Beta respiró hondo-¿por qué enviaste al cachorro en lugar de ir tu?

-Creí…creí que si Ransom iba Tony no dudaría en entrar

-¡Ah! bueno, pues creíste mal, ahora unos monstruos se lo han llevado junto a los cachorros

-No es Hydra

-¿Y eso te tranquiliza Stephen?

-No, claro que no pero…

-Pero nada, primo el Alfa y la manada, y ahora…

-¿Qué sucede con el Alfa y los demás?

Los dos Alfas cerraron los ojos en derrota, Everett desvío la mirada y Helen si pudiera, ya habría asesinado a los tres hombres. Bucky entró a la sala de control, tras él, Pietro le siguió lo que significaba que Scott se había quedado con los cachorros en la habitación de seguridad, abajo.

-¿Qué paso con Steve?

Sí, Helen solo deseaba dar un paso al frente y ahorcar a los tres hombres, zangolotearlos mientras les decía sus verdades no estaba de más.

-Llamaré a Fury, aunque seguramente ya debe estar al tanto-la mujer gruñó-mientras tanto pueden poner al día a estos dos y de paso, Strange-el Alfa tragó retrocediendo-busca a Tony y los cachorros o Yo seré quien con gusto aplique tu castigo, en este momento una vasectomía no parece tan mala idea

La mujer no vio el estado en que el Alfa quedo, y si lo hizo lo ignoró, aunque aun estaba la duda de todos de como es que aquellos hombres lograron atravesar las barreras mágicas que Stephen había colocado al rededor de la vivienda y sobre todo, como es que no los vieron venir hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Sino fuera por Bucky y Pietro en este momento Everett y Rhodey se encontrarían en cama, al primer momento tenían a 3 hombres, luego llegaron dos y antes de verlo tenían más de 30 a su al rededor, todos con una especie de pistola avanzada, Stephen seguía preguntándose como es que sus hechizos apenas y les dañaron.

-¿Y planeaban decirlo…cuándo?-Bucky estaba molesto, no, él estaba furioso, Pietro a su lado temblaba conteniéndose de avanzar y golpear a los tres hombres

Tony, Harry y Ransom habían sido secuestrados por aquellos hombres sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, lo peor es que sabían, incluso si el Omega y los cachorros hubieran estado en la casa, habrían obtenido el mismo resultado o peor. Los golpes y heridas persistan y era casi un milagro que no requirieran alguna operación tras el ataque, apenas y la libraron.

-¿Y el Alfa?-Pietro miró a ambos Alfas-¿Cuánto tiempo fue desde la última comunicación?

-¿Bucky a dónde vas?

El Omega salió, sin respuesta y ajeno a las miradas curiosas y preocupadas.

Para esa noche Fury habría movido a todo el personal de SHIELD en busca de Tony y los cachorros, el Alfa maldijo su suerte y el destino porque ¿acaso era una maldición? el Omega no podría tener una vida tranquila ya que algo o alguien llegaría a arruinarla, era como si cada cuatro años Anthony estuviera a destinado a sufrir.

Comenzó cuando se supo que era un Omega en lugar de un Alfa como Howard deseaba, siguió con su crianza, de ahí su “entrenamiento”, su enfermedad, luego paso con el encuentro de su Alfa, la perdida del primer cachorro, la desaparición de su Alfa, los dos cachorros alejados de él, la muerte de su madre, su casi muerte…y ahora esto.

-Señor, los satélites no encuentran nada

El Alfa quizo golpearse, con la nueva ley proclamada poner la imagen de Stark era tan peligroso como dejarlo sólo en medio de un evento de presentación en sociedad. No importaba si existiera un documento donde dictara que Anthony Stark era propiedad del Alfa Steve Rogers, si el Alfa era lo suficientemente idiota para perderlo entonces significaba que no merecía al Omega y, aquel que lo encontrara tendría el derecho de reclamarlo, por lo tanto cualquier Alfa que encontrara a Stark antes que ellos o el propio Rogers podría quedarse con el Omega, y todo lo que éste tuviera, lo que significaba también, Industrias Stark.

-Quiero tres escuadrones de rastreo listos para la búsqueda, pero antes agente Hill, envíelos a mi oficina

No se arriesgaría, y tampoco es que tuviera la intención de permitir que cualquiera tuviera a Stark, un contrato donde prometían no reclamar al Omega si lo encontraban era valido para evitar una masacre, por supuesto Rogers jamás permitiría que le arrebataran su Omega, en realidad dudaba que alguien deseara ponerse del lado malo del Capitán América. Aquellos que lo conocían sabían por experiencia que una muerte a manos de cualquier villano era mejor que por Steve Rogers, sí, el Alfa no era una santa palomita y que un gato le arrebatara su único ojo sano si no supiera de todas las cosas que el chico de Brooklyn había hecho antes, sin duda fue el mejor candidato para ser el héroe de América, pero Erskine falló en una sola cosa, olvido que un Alfa separado de su Omega el primer año podría provocar un desequilibrio en éste y por lo tanto era un peligro.

Steven Grant Rogers había sido un Alfa con problemas emocionales desde su niñez, ante el abuso de su padre y los constantes acosos por parte de su misma casta e incluso de otras el chico vivió con inseguridades además de un fuerte resentimiento a sus atacantes, agregamos el incentivo de su madre por enfrentar los problemas y jamás dejarse vencer, entonces tenían una muy bonita combinación problemática y tóxica. El desprecio por los Alfas tradicionales y todo aquello que hiciera ver a los débiles como nada más que basura no ayudo cuando encontró a su Omega quien para mala suerte del destino era uno de esos “débiles” obstinados y rebeldes quien su vida había sido controlada y planificada desde temprana edad.

Tras la muerte de Sarah Rogers, Steve lo único que tenía era su mejor amigo de la infancia que para colmo era un Omega, y su Omega que apenas era un cachorro, entonces el Alfa se aferro a las únicas dos personas que le quedaban, especialmente al joven castaño de apenas 15 años con enormes ojos y mirada dulce e inocente.

Si en este momento Steve Rogers regresaba Fury sabia no habría extensión de tierra que no fuera revisada por el Alfa, aquellos que secuestraron al Omega o eran muy idiotas, o demasiado listos para creer que el Alfa no iría tras su compañero y de paso arrasar con todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, con dos de sus cachorros secuestrados igual, bueno, Fury ya estaba viendo sus opciones, cómo ocultar una carnicería que si o si pasaría.

Cuando encontraran a Stark se aseguraría de encerrarlo en un búnker, solo esto necesitaba, su cabeza comenzaba a punzar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	30. 29

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

La primera vez que Tony visitó el departamento de Steve, fue un desastre total.

El Omega convenció a su amigo Rhodey de poder ir sólo, ya sabes, _soy un niño grande y Steve no va a lastimarme o te tenderá a ti buscándolo hasta el fin del mundo para patear su trasero sexy, Rhodey-bear, estaré bien además estará el grande y fuerte Bucky ¿qué puede salir mal?_ , ambos Alfas tuvieron dudas respectivamente, pero el rubio confiando que quizá la presencia de Bucky ayudaría a su Omega lo dejo pasar, porque claro su hermano le había prometido estar ahí en la primer visita del dulce y lindo Tony. Cuando estaban por llegar el celular del rubio sonó porque, _¡Oh! Sam logró meterme al ejercito y eh sido llamado y prometo estar ahí la próxima semana para la visita de Tony_ , sí, desde ese momento Steve debió saber las cosas no irían bien.

Regla uno. Un Omega no puede sentarse en ningún mueble a menos que sea con el permiso de su Alfa. Dato, Tony aun no era su Omega, oficialmente.

Regla dos. El Omega no tiene permitido curiosear o pasear en el lugar de un Alfa a menos que fuera ordenado y en dado caso sus ojos deben mantenerse bajos. Dato curioso, los Omegas solo podían ver el suelo. Dato importante, Tony tenia una vena curiosa nata y por supuesto no es que a Steve le molestara.

Regla tres. Ningún Omega tenia permitido visitar el territorio de un Alfa sin la autorización de su cuidador o propietario. Dato, Tony no tenia problema con ello.

Regla cuatro. Todo Omega existe para servir y complacer a un Alfa. Dato, Steve era un Alfa diferente.

Pero ninguna regla habría sido tan difícil de ignorar como la cuarta, no cuando inesperadamente Steve se encontrara con la visita de su arrendador quien por cierto lo odiaba terriblemente.

Un Alfa avaricioso y terriblemente tradicional que, _llevas dos días atrasado chico, o pagas ahora o estas fuera de aquí tú y tu Omega…¿y esta nueva adquisición?_

No era la primera vez que Steve sentía rabia cuando algún idiota se atrevía a mirar a Tony de forma lujuriosa, pero si seria la primera vez que el Omega fuera testigo de la protección que el Alfa tenia con él.

Regla numero uno en su relación con Tony. Nunca realizar actos violentos o de fuerza.

Cuando Rhodey llegó al departamento del Alfa rubio lo primero que noto fue el fuerte aroma a sangre, la escena en la sala no fue…agradable para su estomago (afortunadamente no había comido nada aun), y una vez llegó a la habitación de Steve Rogers…bueno, encontrar a su amigo abrazado al Alfa cual niño chiquito en busca de protección y cuidado fue…extraño.

-Quise limpiar pero…-Steve no parecía nada avergonzado-Tony no quiere soltarme

Fue el día en que Rhodey conoció a Natasha, su sorpresa cuando Bruce Banner llegó poco después, aunque para ser honestos el Beta era un amigo de Tony entonces, no debería extrañarle.

-¿Steve?

El llamado bajo de la pelirroja fue lo que trajo al presente al Alfa, su cuerpo dolía, su cabeza punzaba, el frío helado de la noche le despertó por completo.

-¿Nat?

Steve maldijo porque la suerte que tenia con el transporte aéreo era un asco. Se estrellaron en alguna parte del mundo, el jet completamente deshecho, y ¡oh! tenia un fierro enterrado en su abdomen.

-La próxima vez viajaremos con Stephen

El rubio resopló, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por su rostro, admitía últimamente Strange era mas…tolerable, aun así aquel instinto continuaba latente, y no es que dudara que el Alfa trataría de ir con Tony, pero su Alfa interno lo creía y eso era lo que atormentaba a Steve.

-La próxima vez, dejare a Tony instalar esa…¿IA?

La Alfa rió, afortunadamente solo tenia algunos cortes y moretes, quizá un esguince en su muñeca izquierda, pero nada tan grave como Steve.

-¿Y el resto?

El campo a su al rededor era un desastre de metal, tierra y árboles caídos.

-Iré a buscarles, tú quédate aquí hasta que encuentre a Bruce, no queremos que _eso_ empeore

Por mucho que el Alfa quisiera protestar, la pelirroja tenia razón, mejor no empeora las cosa, adiós a su regreso “temprano” a casa, si sus cuentas no estaban mal tenia dos días antes del cumpleaños de Harry y Peter, maldición.

.

.

La primera vez que Steve descubrió la relación entre Howard Stark y su Omega, fue la vez que deseo más que nada en el mundo, poder ir a casa de aquel Alfa y torturarle hasta la muerte, lastima que era algo que no podría hacer, no si deseaba estar con Tony.

Curar cada herida en el cuerpo del castaño fue difícil, estaba casi seguro pudo haberse cortado la lengua más de una vez y muy probable estuvo a punto de romperse una muela, era aun más complicado cuando Tony estaba despierto e intentaba alejarse no queriendo que Steve lo viera.

El Alfa conocía al Omega, sabia lo terco y testarudo que era, lo valiente y fuerte que solía ser cuando intentaba llevar la contraria a cualquiera e imponer sus ideas, lo honesto y humilde, lo amable ante aquellos que lo merecieran. Pero jamás, nunca antes le había visto tan lastimado y humillado que las veces que regresaba de su casa y se había encontrado con Howard, él odiaba todas esas miradas abatidas, odiaba ver como el fuego y la seguridad poco a poco se apagaba con cada ida a la mansión Stark y temía el día en que se apagara por completo.

En esta ocasión, mientras pasaba un paño húmedo por las cortadas en la espalda morena pudo ver algo diferente, Tony permaneció quieto y callado, dejándose hacer, obedeciendo cualquier cosa que Rhodey y él le pidieran incluso cuando era más una sugerencia y no una orden. Tony estuvo tres semanas en la mansión Stark, apartado del mundo exterior, sólo.

El miedo invadió a Steve cuando sus ojos se posaron en aquellos dos castaños claros sin brillo, fue como si una parte de su alma hubiera sido arrancada, desgarrada. El secreto permaneció en los tres después de aquel día, nadie debía saber la verdad o Tony habría sido ejecutado porque…¿qué Omega en su sano juicio habría abortado a su cachorro?

Unos días después de que Steve se enlistara al ejercito la noticia del empresario Kevin O`Brien fue todo un escándalo, su cuerpo fue encontrado flotando en el lago de Central Park, completamente deshecho y en pedazos, no había testigos, no había pistas y…en realidad fue olvidado porque la guerra estaba en su apogeo y la noticia de una nueva era de super solados llamo más la atención, además de la esperanza. Fue, la primera vez que Howard dudo en comprometer a su hijo, era Alfa, no idiota y sus sospechas con el débil Rogers comenzaban a incrementar.

-Esto dolera-advirtió Bruce al Alfa cuando finalmente todos se reunieron, además de Steve, Wanda también sufrió de una herida en la pierna derecha, nada comparado con el rubio

-Solo hazlo

El cuerpo del Alfa estaba curándose, pero era difícil con el metal en su abdomen, además de dolorosos, también incomodo.

El Beta revisó sus herramientas, no era mucho, pero lo suficiente para detener cualquier complicación, o eso esperaba.

-A la cuenta de tres, y muerde esto-un pedazo de tela, no, era cuero quizá…-¡Tres!

Por mucho que Steve luchara terminó perdiendo la consciencia una vez el metal fue removido, Bruce maldijo.

La sangre comenzó a emerger de la herida, el calculo fue erróneo, no tenían contemplado que el metal fuera más grande de lo esperado desgarrando algún órgano al ser removido.

-¡Clint necesitamos esa conexión Ya!

Los Alfas maldijeron las nuevas leyes, si tan solo Tony estuviera aquí lo más seguro es que el Omega habría contactado a SHIELD desde hace horas. Bruce debía actuar rápido o en esta ocasión en verdad perderían a Steve.

.

.

Los ojos del Omega estaban brillosos mientras observaban algún punto frente a él, el suave tarareo de la voz tras él creaba un ambiente relajante, el toque cálido y seguro era todo lo que un Omega necesitaba e incluso más.

Steve rió, deteniendo sus caricias al ver el estado apacible en el que ahora Tony se encontraba, era un gran honor saber que era el único que podía tener el permiso de provocar esta reacción, el único con el que el Omega se permitía bajar la guardia y estar a merced del Alfa.

-Tony…

El Omega soltó un suspiró, sus ojos se cerraron y se acomodo mejor en el cuerpo tras él.

-Pequeño Omega mimado-Steve sonrió-vamos, afuera

Un gimoteo fue su única respuesta.

-Vamos, ninguno de los dos queremos resfriarnos ¿o si?

Y pensar que Steve veía muy lejos encontrarse en este estado con el Omega, aquí dentro de la tina después de un largo y relajante baño. Su mano viajo de los rizos castaños a la nuca de Tony donde comenzó a masajear la glándula del Omega, el castaño se derritió aun más de lo posible ante el toque.

-Vamos cariño, te prometo una dulce taza de café

Las dos ultimas semanas habían sido un paraíso, y no importara lo que el resto pensara, lo que Howard pensara, Steve jamás podría lastimar a su Omega, primero muerto antes que tocar un solo rizo castaño.

.

.

-Oye-Steve se acercó, sonriendo levemente antes de sentarse junto a Tony, la mirada sorprendida y horrorizada del Omega no le extraño-sabes, podríamos ver una película si quieres ¿qué dices?

Callado, los ojos castaños le miraron, como si el Omega no pudiera creer que él, un Alfa, su Alfa estuviera sentado junto a él en el suelo, ¡en el suelo!

-Tony…-tomo sus manos entre las suyas-las reglas de Howard no aplican aquí-sus labios rozaron con un suave beso el dorso de sus manos, sus ojos no se despegaron de los contrarios-lo recuerdas ¿cierto?

Un minuto más en silencio, los ojos del Omega se aguardaron y Steve se encontró abrazando a un sollozante Tony Stark.

-Eres un buen Omega, Tony, siempre lo serás

.

.

Las bolsas de compras cayeron al suelo, Bucky permaneció en silencio aun congelado en la entrada sin poder apartar la mirada del castaño sentado junto a la ventana. Un borrón dorado paso junto a él, el sonido de la puerta al cerrar se escucho, y después la sala quedo a oscuras.

-Vamos, ven, vamos cariño, vamos

Steve quizo golpearse por olvidar la fecha, si no se equivocaba en pocos días, tres para ser más especifico, seria el celo de Tony, qué idiota.

Descolgó su chamarra del ropero y se la coloco al Omega, estaba poniéndole unos pantalones de pijama cuando escucho su voz, suspiró.

-No hay problema, lo sabes, esta bien, no estoy enojado Tony, nunca contigo cariño

La mirada castaña se alzó, antes de desviarse con vergüenza y pena, el tono rosado en las mejillas de Tony no paso desapercibido por él.

-Todo esta bien-le tomo del mentón-oye, esta bien-le sonrió-supongo que fue buena idea traer un poco de helado

-¿Chocolate?

La mirada emocionada fue un cambio mejor en opinión de Steve.

-Si, un bote enorme de chocolate, tu favorito

-¿Y fresas?

-Un kilo completo

Steve jamás se cansaría de ver aquella mirada entusiasta cual niño pequeño cada vez que traía aquellas dos cosas, tan simples y sencillas que para cualquiera podría ser un simple postre y fruta, pero para Tony, para su Omega significaba Todo.

Dos toques en la puerta se escucharon, la cabeza de Bucky se asomo.

-¡Ah! aquí estas-el Omega abrió la puerta entrando como si fuera el dueño del lugar, tal vez un 25% del departamento al menos-vamos Tony, hay helado-Bucky tiró del nombrado-Steve trajo un montón de helado

No seria la última vez que Bucky y Steve encontraran al Omega desnudo sentado junto a la ventana con la mirada perdida al exterior cuando regresaran de su carrera matutina, incluso a Bruce y James también les había tocado, las viejas reglas no se olvidaban de un día a otro.

Regla cinco. Los Omegas no pueden vestir ropa dentro de su hogar, no a menos que estuvieran en estado y solo si era estrictamente necesario.

-¿Tony?

-Me gusta esta chamarra-el Omega susurro más dormido que nada-huele a ti

Bucky y Steve sonrieron, el rubio dejo a su Omega recostarse junto a él y trato de peinar aquellos rizos que cubrían la frente de éste.

-Lo sé-el profundo suspiró señalo que Tony ahora dormía-descansa cariño-beso su coronilla pasando un brazo por los hombros del castaño-descansa mi Omega

.

.

-¿Crees que soy defectuoso?

Los trazos en el papel se detuvieron, Steve levantó la mirada del dibujo que realizaba mientras Bucky dejaba la maleta en la sala y regresaba a su habitación.

-¿Tony?

-Yo…¿crees que estoy defectuoso?

Los ojos azules bajaron a las manos del Omega quien con cuidado y un ligero temblor acunaban la pequeña curva de su estomago.

-No, no lo eres, _créeme_

Tony suspiró, su cabeza se recargó contra la ventana y miró las gotas de lluvia golpear el vidrio, la calle estaba vacía a causa del aguacero que caía.

-Te creo…

-¿Pero…?-Steve se alejo de la mesa girando su cuerpo hacia el Omega-¿Tony?

-Yo no

Admitía, tratar con el castaño no era fácil, todos los días era un desafío, nunca podía confiar en que las emociones que el vinculo con su Omega y él compartían eran reales, Tony era bueno mintiendo, ocultando sus sentimientos, ocultándose del mundo.

Regla seis. Los Omegas no tienen permitido sentir nada además de gratitud, a excepción de su temporada de cría, porque estos no podrían controlarse incluso si se le ordenaran.

Se levantó, atrajo el cuerpo de su compañero en un abrazo sentándolo en sus piernas, beso su mejilla.

-Hiciste lo que creías correcto en ese momento-susurró-hiciste lo que todo Omega hubiera creído correcto-su mano se posó sobre las contrarias-le salvaste la vida Tony, salvaste al cachorro de este mundo

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo…estas seguro de ello?

-Porque los Omegas, especialmente tu Tony, tienen el 99% de razón

-¿Y el resto?

-El resto es cuando necesitan la ayuda de otros, cuando necesitas mi ayuda

-Dijiste que era un trabajo igualitario…¿cómo puedo tener más de la mitad?

Y Steve rió, porque Tony era simplemente único.

-Tienes razón, pero de los dos, ¿quién tiene más títulos?

-Eres el Capitan América, eso supera cualquier doctorado

-Soy solo puños y patadas, en cambio tu, tu Tony eres más de lo que yo podría aspirar, resuelves problemas y operaciones con rapidez y sin necesidad de lápiz o papel más que tu cerebro, cariño, yo quisiera tener esa destreza cuando calculo el éxito de cada misión

-Los Omegas no pueden ser más listos que los Alfas, Steve, regla siete

-La regla siete es que puedes ser más listo que yo y cualquier otra persona en este planeta si así lo deseas ¿recuerdas?

-Regla siete…-Tony medito, sus manos jugando con el botón de la manga de la camisa de su Alfa-¿y si creo que debo salvar a estos también?

Steve respiró profundo, manteniendo la calma e ignorando aquel instinto que le urgía a detener cualquier acción peligrosa que Tony quisiera realizar en su estado, o mejor dicho, a su persona.

-Si crees que es necesario…entonces no te detendré

No era mentira cuando prometio jamás lastimar a su Omega, de si y él mismo, pero si Tony creía que abortar era lo correcto, para ellos y los bebés entonces…entonces no podría dejarle solo, si esa era su decisión la aceptaría y superarían esto juntos, como una pareja.

-No soy un asesino

-No, eso lo sé

El castaño asintió, acurrucándose entre sus brazos y soltando un bostezo.

-Me gusta el nombre de Jonathan, suena lindo

La presencia de Bucky no paso desapercibida por el Alfa.

-Te esta probando

-Lo sé-y era verdad, él lo sabia, Steve lo esperaba-necesita seguridad

Bucky le sonrió.

-Lo hiciste bien, fue…drástico, pero creo que era lo que esperaba…bien hecho

-No mentia Bucky

-Lo sé, y él también

-Es lo único que me importa, quiero que confíe en mi, pero sobre todo, quiero que confíe en si mismo

-Él lo hará, mientras estés ahí, lo hará

-U-

La noche era fría y silenciosa, no había gente en las calles, resguardadas en la seguridad de sus casas mientras se preparaban para descansar, conviviendo un rato más antes de dormir y terminar aquel día para dar paso al siguiente e iniciar de nueva cuenta su rutina.

La gran mayoría de las casas en Little Whinging aun tenían las luces encendidas, las personas ajenas a lo que ocurriera al exterior de sus pequeñas viviendas, tan similares a excepción quizá de los automóviles estacionados, pero aun así eran solo…aburridas, como él las recordaba.

Privet Drive estaba a solo dos cuadras, y con cada paso que avanzaba podía sentir aquel leve escalofrío subiendo por su espalda, el temor, el miedo. Hasta hace unos días Severus Snape había visto la alarma silenciosa que Albus Dumbledore había colocado en un caso de emergencia donde supiera que el pequeño Salvador del mundo corría el peligro. Resulto extraño porque después de todo aparentemente las protecciones bajo las que se mantenía el crío eran imposibles de evadir entonces…¿por qué una alerta?

A lo largo de su vida aprendió bastantes cosas, pero no fue hasta el momento en que decidió ser un espía que comenzó a ver ciertas cosas que antes no prestaba la suficiente atención. Sabia las personas mentían, ocultaban cosas, guardaban secretos, desconfiaban entre ellas y por experiencia propia sabia, creer ciegamente en las palabras de un viejo mago poderoso no era lo mejor, ni lo más sabio.

Y aquí estaba, caminando por un vecindario muggle en busca del pequeño niño Potter, solo para asegurar que todo estuviera en orden, no es que su juramento o cualquier deber propio le obligara a ello, para nada.

La casa número 4 se alza frente a él y supo, incluso antes de dar la vuelta en la calle, que ni el crío ni sus familiares se encontraba ahí. Cintas amarillas de la policía muggle se encontraba pegada en las puertas y ventanas, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que significaba y…temió.

-Desaparecieron una noche y al día siguiente la policía estuvo aquí, no dijeron nada además de ser un tema confidencial

Arabella Figg, una mujer de edad avanzada se paro junto a él, aquella squib que Albus colocó como “ayuda” extra, la primera vez que Severus supo de ella se burló ¿qué podía hacer una squib para proteger a un niño mágico? la respuesta, Nada.

-¿Eso cuándo sucedió?

Los hechizo lanzados a la pequeña casa no dieron una respuesta alentadora, en realidad…es como si aquella casa nunca antes hubiera sido habitada lo cual era imposible. La mujer soltó una risa seca.

-Le envié a Albus una carta y hasta ahora es que envía un mago

-¿ _Cuándo_?

-Cuatros años y tres meses aproximadamente

Su mascara, aquella que había perfeccionado con los años se rompió ante la respuesta dejando ver su sorpresa.

-Imposible

-No, cuando la primer carta no fue respondida continue enviando más, me rendí al cumplirse el año, Dumbledore simplemente no respondió y bueno, no hay mucho que yo, una mujer que no tenia nada que ver con la familia pudiera hacer algo, la familia desapareció de la noche a la mañana

-¿Y el niño?

-¿El niño?-Severus juraba nunca creyó que algo más pudiera sorprenderlo-el pobre pequeño, dulce muchacho-ella negó-le escribí a Albus millones de veces, esos muggles simplemente eran de lo peor, y el pequeño, un Omega…

-¿Omega?-Severus se burló-te equivocas, el hijo de Potter era un Alfa

-¡Oh! estaré haciéndome vieja, pero reconozco a un Omega cuando lo veo, tan pequeño y delgado…-gruñó-su tío lo envió a un Instituto de blancas poco antes de que ellos desaparecieran

-Eso no puede ser verdad

-Severus Snape, podré no ser una bruja, pero créame, en el momento en que Albus dejo al niño frente a esta casa en una canasta dejo de importarle lo que sucediera

-Te dejo aquí…

-Si ¿y para qué? el pobre niño sufría _tanto_ …-el suspiro de derrota escapo de los labios de la Beta-en fin, donde quiera que este espero sea un mejor lugar que este

-Dijiste que lo enviaron a un Instituto de blancas

-Así fue, el Internado Paulus, se cerró el mismo día que los policías llegaron aquí ¿crees que fue una coincidencia? no, y aunque así fuera los niños de aquel lugar fueron alojados en viviendas

-Esos institutos son imposibles de cerrar, y menos aun como ese teniendo en cuenta que era el…predilecto del gobierno

-Yo no sé, pero escuche que fue el mismo gobierno quien realizo el operativo, cierto o no, el Internado esta clausurado-la señora Figg se encogió de hombros-como dije, solo espero que se encuentre en un lugar mejor y, si es posible, muy lejos de aquí, especialmente de Albus, no sé lo que quiera del pequeño, pero definitivamente no es su seguridad

Ella se despidió regresando a su casa con paso lento y tranquilo. Severus respiró hondo, tenia un trabajo que realizar.

Encontrar a Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente aparece el mundo mágico, después de cuanto no.
> 
> ¿Penúltimo capítulo?
> 
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	31. 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sigue soñando lejos  
> Si te aferras a ese pasado,  
> no te encierres dentro  
> Nada se ha hecho antes" 
> 
> Dust It Off-The Do*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como se han de haber percatado, es el final de esta primera parte de una nueva serie (algo que no tenia planeado en realidad), espero lo hayan disfrutado y muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

_Burning paper into ashes_

El pequeño foco fuera de la celda apenas iluminaba unos metros el interior, el frío y la humedad se filtraban, el silencio era casi ensordecedor.

_What a season_

_How they fly high_

_From the ground_

Recargado en una de las esquinas con los brazos rodeando el pequeño cuerpecito de Harry y meciéndose de un lado a otro, así era como se mantenía Tony, manteniendo su respiración lenta y tarareando en voz baja esperando callar los sollozos del cachorro.

_There is yet another fountain_

_Flowing over_

_As the night falls_

_Keep dreaming, away…_

-Harry, bebé…necesito que hagas algo por mi

_If you hold on to the past_

_Don’t you lock yourself inside_

-Necesito que pienses con todas tus fuerzas en casa ¿puedes hacer eso por mi?

_Nothing has been donde before_

_It’s the most virgin dress you could possible wear_

-Puedes pensar en casa, en tu habitación, donde la cama de tu hermano y la tuya se encuentran, donde el señor Escamas te espera para jugar ¿recuerdas?

_Mess it up, Time is up_

-Quiero i-ir a ca-asa…

_Hold your memory for a moment_

-Lo sé, lo quieres, lo quieres mucho ¿verdad?

Alejo al cachorro, dandole una pequeña sonrisa y limpiando aquellas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

_With a blind hand, write some story for tomorrow_

-Piensa en casa bebé, _quieres_ ir a casa, _debes_ ir a casa

_From the bottle of amnesia_

_Find instruction to salvation_

_To oblivion supreme_

-Mamá…

Tony cerró los ojos soltando un suspiró aliviado, su cuerpo recargándose en la pared tras él cuando en un instante, en un parpadeo y con un ¡Plop! su bebé, Harry ya no estaba. Se levantó, no perdiendo tiempo y acercándose a Ransom quien, a diferencia de Harry y él una cadena se cerraba entorno a su tobillo permitiéndole a penas dar unos pocos pasos alejado de la pared.

_Don’t be tempted to lock back_

-Ransim, Ransim cariño…-tomo su pequeño rostro, contuvo sus lagrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos y beso su frente-te amo ¿de acuerdo?

_It has all happen before_

-¿Mamá, y Harry? ¿Mamá?

_Someday miraculous spread_

_Will forgive every cowarldy thing that you’ve done_

-Ransim…te amo ¿de acuerdo? a ti y a tus hermanos, y tu padre, a la manada

-Mamá…me asustas

El Omega sonrió, porque la verdad, él estaba aterrado, pero sabia era lo correcto y, por su cachorro haría todo lo que fuera necesario para mantenerlo a salvo.

-Es mi culpa, pero esta bien porque voy a protegerte

-¡No! mamá yo…

-Eres mi pequeño Alfa, pero mamá tiene que hacer esto ¿de acuerdo? esto es la culpa de mamá y yo debo arreglarlo, así que prométeme que no olvidaras, que eres un niño bueno, mi niño valiente

-Mamá…

La puerta de metal de la celda se abrió, dos hombres uniformados de pies a cabeza aparecieron.

-¡Mamá!

-Sé mi niño valiente, sé mi pequeño Alfa valiente

-¡Mamá!

-Te amo

_That I’ve done_

Los dos hombres sujetaron al Omega y lo sacaron, Ransom se quedó sólo en la celda.

_Desempolva*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos en la segunda parte. n.n

**Author's Note:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


End file.
